Love Sanctuary III
by RinoaDG
Summary: Luego de la batalla con Zeus algo ha pasado con Athena, se ha transformado en todo lo contrario a lo que siempre fue, Seiya deberá ayudarla, y todos los caballeros deberán hacer lo posible por sobrevivir. SaoriXSeiya,ShuraXOC y muchas otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Love Santuary III**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

La india era una gran tierra llena de delicados paisajes, un clima cálido y gente trabajadora, Yahim sabía que sería difícil encontrar a Shaka, sabía que su espíritu había regresado, que su cuerpo y mente sin recuerdos estaban en este su hogar, su lugar de origen, pero sería un reto encontrarle y regresarle a donde pertenecía. No importaba, lo haría, se lo había prometido a si misma, se lo había prometido a su propio corazón una y otra vez, lo traería de regreso.

- Shaka…- dejo salir de sus labios en voz baja sin pensarlo, entonces sintió una pequeña mano jalando de su ropa, al bajar la vista pudo ver a un niño de grandes ojos verdes no mayor a seis años observándola con una gran sonrisa

- Shaka… mi amigo shaka –dijo el pequeño con insistencia jalando más de sus ropas

- ¿Tu conoces a shaka?, pequeño dime, ¿tu sabes quien es shaka?- pregunto la chica tomando con suavidad de los hombros al niño para que le respondiera

- El maestro shaka… mi amigo, ven conmigo…- no sabía porque pero Yahim confiaba en el niño y sin pensarlo le siguió.

Meses habían pasado ya desde su última pelea, no se había sabido nada de Zeus o de los otros dioses desde entonces y se vivía una completa tranquilidad, Athena se levanto del asiento en el que había descansado mientras leía y decidió divisar el hermoso paisaje de su santuario desde su balcón, se acerco primero a una mesilla en la que le habían colocado una canasta llena de manzanas rojas y sin más tomo una de ellas, una grande y roja de una figura casi perfecta, o por lo menos así lucia para ella. Llego hasta su balcón recargándose en el barandal de concreto del mismo, la suave brisa movió su largo cabello lila mientras despacio disfrutaba de aquella fruta, se pregunto por sus caballeros, algunos aun estaban en el santuario, otros preparaban un viaje mientras que algunos más ya se habían marchado, entre ellos Seiya, su santo más fiel, se pregunto como estaría ahora que había vuelto a Japón, no sabía exactamente que era lo que en ese momento sentía, pero tenía la necesidad de saber si estaba bien, de saber que estaba haciendo ahora que por fin había regresado con su hermana… la verdad era… que quería verle.

- Mi señora Athena, no debía de estar afuera, la corriente fría podría enfermarle - dijo Shion quien salía por la puerta de la habitación hasta su diosa con una delicada manta.

- No te preocupes Shion, estoy bien

- Esta pensativa mi señora

- Me pregunto como están Seiya y su hermana, ¿como estará la mansión Kido ahora que he estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella?

- Le gustaría visitarla mi señora, ahora que los tiempos de paz nos han alcanzado podríamos bien hacer una pequeña visita – los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de alegría, y aunque no lo expreso abiertamente para Shion era fácil reconocer que la bella dama frente a él estaba encantada con la idea- preparare todo para partir, dejelo en mis manos.

- Muchas gracias Shion.

En uno de los templos una figura masculina se movía con fuerza entre las sabanas de su cama mientras su mente se llenaba de terribles imágenes, Camus se podía ver así mismo en un campo blanco, rodeado por completo de nieve, no sabía en donde estaba ni a donde se dirigía, dio unos cuantos pasos con sus pies hundiéndose en la blanca materia, de pronto vio una figura frente a el, sin duda sabía de quien se trataba, Izta estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados completamente quieta, Camus se preocupo, por alguna razón sintió miedo, se acerco a ella y trato de abrazarla pero esta al momento desapareció, el acuariano miro sus manos notando que estaban heridas, grito el nombre de la chica sin obtener respuesta mientras el miedo se apoderaba más de él, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba más en un capo vació, si no en el gran salón de una vieja casona, sabía muy bien que era ese lugar, ese había sido su hogar, ahí había nacido y pasado los primeros años de su vida, la mansión en el medio de un viejo viñero en Francia. De pronto las paredes comenzaron a desmoronarse, todo se derrumbaba, intentaba buscar la salida del lugar pero no podía, entonces escucho la voz de Itza, se giro para verla extender la mano a él, trato de acercarse a ella pero los escombros caían con rapidez y entonces… despertó, estaba sudando, su corazón latía con fuerza, miro a su lado y se quedo observando fijamente el espacio que le correspondía a la dueña de su corazón, aún y pese a que ahora tenían una relación seguían viviendo por separado, era una tontería y lo sabía, más porque simplemente sabía que podía encontrarla en su cabaña, pero la extrañaba… la necesitaba a su lado, su lecho no era igual sin Itza a su lado, suspiro mientras se recostó de nueva cuenta en su cama, trataría aunque sabía que sería difícil de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Ikki miraba el cielo del santuario, su hermano le había pedido que se quedará ahí, al menos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que supiera o tuviera noticias sobre el paradero de la mujer que amaba, era un tonto, de verdad que si, todos se habían dado cuenta ya de lo que sentía por aquella amazona, Elli, aquella guerrera que no se dio por vencida, que sin que ella o él se dieran cuenta había enredado el corazón de los dos en uno solo, oh si, todo había pasado muy rápido, tanto que ni el recordaba con exactitud en que punto la muralla entre ellos había caído, se habían rendido a la pasión y sin notarlo esta les había llevado hasta el amor, pero nuevamente jugaban sucio con él, le habían arrebatado a su amada tan pronto como esta había llegado a él, le habían dado paz sólo para quitársela al momento.

- ¿Ikki estas bien?- pregunto la voz de una chica rubia que salía con una manta de la caballa en la que los tres vivían

- June, no deberías estar levantada, Shun se dará cuenta de tu ausencia

- No te preocupes, tu hermano suele tener a veces el sueño muy profundo

- La paz que le has otorgado le ha brindado tal placer para dormir – dijo el peli azul sonriendo de medio lado a la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco y luego le volvió a hablar.

- Ella volverá, yo se que lo hará, un corazón tan leal como el tuyo sería imposible de olvidar

- Yo… yo también creo que volverá… deseo que vuela...gracias June – volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con mayor calidez – Shun es afortunado por tener tan bella mujer a su lado – sin más ambos continuaron mirando las estrellas perdidos en el silencio.

No muy lejos de ahí, en los bosques cercanos al santuario se podían escuchar los pasos firmes de un hombre de edad que se abría paso entre los árboles y la maleza, su cabello era blanco, su piel mostraba el paso de los años en ella pero por sobre todo lo más distintivo en el hombre eran las dos pequeñas marcas sobre sus cejas, signo sin duda de su pertenencia a una muy antigua raza, estaba ahí por un objetivo más que claro.

El sol comenzaba a salir ya por detrás de las montañas dejando que sus calidos rayos cubrieran poco a poco los campos, en uno de los templos del zodiaco esta luz junto con unos labios sobre su espalda desnuda despertaban poco a poco a una joven peli verde.

- Milo no deberías estarte preparando para tu ronda matutina- decía la joven sin abrir los ojos aun soñolienta, aquel hombre la había tenido despierta y agitada por varías horas durante la noche por lo que las pocas horas de sueño aun estaban presentes, sin embargo el nombrado no hacía más que continuar con las caricias, este no podía negarse o contenerse ante ella, se había vuelto adicto a su calor, a su aroma, no importaba cuantas noches la hiciera suya, cuantas noches escuchara de sus labios su nombre sin aliento… simplemente no se cansaba y por el contrario se volvía más hambriento por ella.

- Aun no es mi turno – decía aun con sus labios sobre su piel- además no pienso marcharme… sin llevarme el vivo recuerdo de mi futura esposa…- las manos del dorado comenzaron a explorar lugares más ocultos por las sabanas mientras hablaba, un delicioso y delicado gemido salio de los labios de la chica cuando la mano de este se adentro en el calor de entre sus piernas disfrutando del leve temblor de la chica ante su tacto. Shaina estaba perdida, ese hombre sabía como y donde tocarla para volverla loca por el, se giro para mirarle, para disfrutar más de sus caricias, este tomo sus labios con pasión, son salvaje pasión mientras ahora se colocaba casi cobre ella, la joven perdió sus manos en su cabello mientras el deseo le llenaba y podía sentir a la perfección que a él también, pero esta vez no seria dominada, se giro sobre el quedando ella ahora arriba, Milo rompió el beso solo para mirarla traviesamente y luego volver a besarla, la peli verde acaricio con suma presión su abdomen, sonreía mientras su mano se acercaba peligrosamente al borde de la cintura del joven, el peli azul ya no soportaba la espera la necesitaba, con una mano tomo su cuello para besarla, mientras que la otra subia por su muslo a su cadera para acomodarla, para acercarla más a él, empujarla y finalmente hacerla suya, Shaina dejo salir un gemido cubierto de placer simplemente con sentirlo en ella, pronto se movieron juntos, sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos, la pasión los estaba dominando, los estaba llevando al extremo, habían hecho el amor varias veces antes pero esta era mucho más intensa, mucho más sedienta y anhelante, cuando ambos llegaron al final tenían la respiración agitada, necesitaban aire y con urgencia.

- Milo…

- Te amo Shaina… mi amada esposa- dijo el sonriéndole

- Aun no soy tu esposa

- Pero pronto lo serás, ya lo has aceptado, ya tengo un "si" de tu parte, solo falta que sea oficial

- Milo eres un loco

- Pero loco por ti – dijo antes de volver a besarla, la chica logro despegarlo de ella antes de que la pasión lo tomara nuevamente enviandole a terminar su trabajo

Aun y pese a los tiempos de paz, los santos de Athena continuaban con los entrenamientos y las guardias, Kanon había llegado temprano aquella mañana hasta la arena dispuesto a un combate con su ahora compañera, Mirha de Fogata, luego de haber salido del templo de Zeus había acordado quedarse en el santuario de la diosa bajo la responsabilidad del nuevo caballero de Geminis, este la entrenaría no solo en nuevas tecnicas si no en su carácter, la chica había tenido una dura vida durante su entrenamiento para obtener su armadura por lo que le era muy difícil el expresar sus emociones y ante la falta de las mismas había aceptado la oferta del peli azul. Sin embargo no estaba en la arena como habían acordado, Kanon comenzó a molestase, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta la cabaña y traerla hasta la arena para entrenar pero una pequeña risa detrás de él le detuvo.

- ¿se te perdió algo querido Kanon? - pregunto el caballero de la última casa divertido por el tierno gesto de molestia en el gemelo de Saga

- ¿que quieres decir con eso? – dijo el aludido con una mirada asesina, lo que provoco miedo en afrodita de Pissis que en realidad no lo había preguntado con mala intensión, de hecho se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho pues sabía que la respuesta a la hora pregunta de Kanon le haría molestar aún más.

- no en realidad no amigo… solo era un comentario… tal vez debería marcharme – pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso, el peli azul lo tomo por el cuello de sus ropas y parte de su cabello empujándolo hacía a él para interrogarle

- ¡habla ya!

- escucha no quiero crear problemas

- tendrás uno si no me dices lo que sabes

- yo solo, solo puedo decirte donde esta tu compañera

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia al saber en donde estaba la castaña, trataba de convencerse de que estaba enojado por su falta en la arena, pero en el fondo sabía que era algo más lo que le inquietaba, se acerco poco a poco al grupo de árboles en donde sabía encontraría a la chica y a su compañero de armas... nuevamente.

- es una gran historia Shura, ¿crees que podría aplicar a mi también?

- todo es posible, además eres del signo de Capricornio también – decía el muchacho de cabello oscuro sentado al lado de la amazona de fogata en el verde pasto, ambos sonreían y miraban las nubes cruzar el cielo al unísono, a Kanon aquella escena no le gusto, no supo que lo impulso pero se acerco a ellos molestia.

- te estuve esperando en la arena - dijo mientras se paraba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría

- perdona no recordaba que te vería ahí - contesto la chica mientras ella y el caballero dorado a su lado se levantaban

- seguramente no mientras perdías el tiempo charlando

- lo mejor es que me marche, te veré en algún otro momento Mirha, Kanon - hablo Shura mientras se despedía de ellos para darles espacio. El guerrero de capricornio se marcho sin más, Mirha se giro de inmediato molesta para hablarle al peli azul

- ¿pero que demonios te pasa?

- No cumpliste con tu entrenamiento, te esperaba en la arena

- ¿ Es esa la razon por la que te comportas así?

- No me agrada que pierdas el tiempo con Shura, no es la primera vez que te encuentro aquí, sabes que debes de terminar tu entrenamiento.

- Eso a ti no te importa, acepte quedarme aquí contigo, ayudar a Athena y aprender de ti más no eres mi dueño y espero que eso te quede claro- dijo la chica poco antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de él, Kanon sabía que había hecho mal, pero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo contenerse, algo… algo le había vuelto loco con sólo mirar al chica sonriendo a aquel sujeto, ella apenas había logrado liberar su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa, y ahora la compartía con Shura… en lugar de con él… a caso estaba … ¿celoso?

Camus observaba desde uno de los riscos el santuario, aun estaba… no sabía como estaba, si molesto, asustado… en fin algo había provocado en el aquella pesadilla y pero no sabía con exactitud que

- ¿por que tan pensativo amigo Camus?- pregunto una voz detrás de él

- Llegando tarde como siempre a la guardia Milo

- Lo siento no pude salir sin despedirme- le miro pícaro- te apuesto a que haces lo mismo

- Itza y yo no vivimos bajo el mismo techo aun - contesto el acuariano serio y sin mirarlo

- Y la pregunta es ¿por que no?

- No es asunto tuyo Milo

- No insistiré más, aunque puedo ver en tu rostro que la extrañas, pero algo te detiene a pedirle que se quede contigo, ¿qué es?

- … no… no se como pueda funcionar… no quiero un error que … la aleje de mi - volvió a contestar Camus serio, pero esta vez mirando a su compañero de armas, este entendía a la perfección a que se refería, él había sentido un miedo similar o tal vez aun lo sentía con Shaina, sin embargo todo estaba saliendo bien.

- tienes que arriesgarte Camus, dime ¿no la extrañas a tu lado cada mañana?

- la necesito a mi lado cada mañana

- ¿entonces que esperas?- lo miro con una sonrisa – bueno ya te he dado mi opinión el resto es tuyo

Shion ya había preparado todo para el viaje de Athena a Japón, le acompañaría en el mismo y volverían en poco tiempo al santuario sin embargo debía dejarlo a cargo de alguien y sabía que Mina haría un buen trabajo al hacerlo, llego hasta la cabaña de la misma notando con sorpresa que tenía una visita

- Persefone… - dijo el gran patriarca al notar a la castaña en el lugar

- Llámame Ceres por favor- contesto sonriente la joven al peli verde que no dejaba de verla con asombro – no tienes de que preocuparte, solo vine a visitar a mi antigua hermana

- Ceres volvió para terminar la temporada en el ballet de la ciudad, ¿recuerdas el Lago de los cisnes?, repararon el teatro y continuaran con las funciones – comento Mina alegre a Shion lo que provoco una sonrisa en el hombre, la alegría en la peli rosa era única para él y simplemente el verla feliz le hacia feliz.

- Si, cuando Hades llego aquí se volvió parte de los dueños del auditorio y acepto mi insistencia para volver a bailar por lo que ayudo invirtiendo en las reparaciones, incluso decidió acompañarme durante toda la temporada de presentación

- ¿Hades esta aquí? – pregunto el patriarca ahora si verdaderamente nervioso y sorprendido

- Descuida, Athena sabe que estoy aquí, me ha dado su permiso – dijo el señor del inframundo entrando desde la otra habitación vestido como un civil, su traje negro y casual resaltaba la intensidad de sus azules ojos – solo estaremos mientras la función continue, regresaremos una vez termine la temporada en el viejo teatro

- Si Athena confia en ti, entonces yo también, solo he venido a avisarte Mina, mi diosa y yo saldremos de viaje, será poco tiempo, pero deberás cuidar del santuario mientras tanto

- Así lo haré

- No te preocupes hermana te ayudare – replico la joven de ojos verdes con decisión en la voz, Demian sabía a la perfección lo que eso significaba y definitivamente no habría manera de convencerla de hacer lo contrarío.

- Le dire a Radamanthys y a Pandora que les apoyen – dijo el dios de las sombras complaciendo a su esposa.

El pequeño y peludo animalillo estaba sacando una zanahoria del huerto bajo la atenta mirada de una joven de cabello negro y un niño de cabello naranja, Itza y Kiki llevaban días rastreando a aquel ladronzuelo y finalmente lo habían atrapado en la jugada.

- ¿segura que quieres capturarlo?, si lo liberas seguramente volvera

- sólo tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar muy, muy alejado de aquí y veras que dejará de molestarnos

- si tu lo dices

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron despacio, muy despacio hasta el animal, se separaron a cierta distancia de él, uno iría por un lado y el otro por el otro y así lo tomarian por sorpresa, pero cuando finalmente se decidieron a saltar sobre el, este salió corriendo mientras que los chicos se golpeaban en la cabeza al no detener el impulso y chocar contra el otro

- animalejo listo, ya nos las pagara

- supongo que la victoria no fue nuestra hoy

- haremos otro intento mañana, ¿seguro que Mu sabe en donde estas?, no quiero que piense que estas entrenando cuando no es así

- no te preocupes le dije que estaría contigo… entrenando.. pero contigo

- kiki eres un tramposo

- lo mejor será que vuelva a casa te vere después – dijo el pequeño antes de levantarse y salir corriendo rumbo a su casa con Leda y Mu, Itza se levanto aun sobando su golpe, vaya que ese chico tenía la cabeza dura, estaba por irse cuando del cielo miro caer un único, grande y completamente bello copo de nieve, levanto su mano para recibirlo y luego se giro para ver al responsable del mismo

- Camus…- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de observarlo acercarse a ella para tomar sus labios, la beso con pasión contenida y esta no pudo más que dejarse deshacer por él- a mi también me da gusto verte… ¿qué sucede?, pareciera que no me habías visto en años

- Una pesadilla … yo

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la chica preocupada ante el comentario

- Olvidalo es una tonteria, ¿estas lista para nuestro viaje a Siberia?, Hyoga nos espera

- Si ya tengo listo todo… ¿seguro que estas bien? … ¿Camus?- pregunto de nuevo al observarlo aun perdido en sus pensamientos

- No te preocupes… todo esta bien – comento el apuesto hombre antes de besar su frente y luego recargar la propia en ella, su pesadilla era una tonteria y las palabras de Milo eran algo que resolvería después.

El viaje había sido rápido, habían llegado hasta Japón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, portaban ropa de civil e incluso habían rentado un auto para dirigirse al orfanato, sabían que Seiya y su hermana habían decidido quedarse a vivir ahí junto con Miho para cuidar de los niños que como ellos en tiempos pasados no tenian un hogar, Saori había decidido bajarse del auto mientras que Shion buscaba un lugar para estacionarse, la joven de cabello lila camino decidida hasta la esquina contraria al edificio, desde ahí podía ver el jardin del mismo y a los niños jugando en el, eso le causo alegría, entonces enfoco su mirada notando que el joven de cabello castaño estaba ahí con ellos, sus piernas le impulsaron a caminar más rápido con tan solo mirarlo, tenía tantas ganas de llegar a él, de saludarlo incluso tal vez de… de… Entonces miro a la joven de cabello azul oscuro peinada de colitas salir del edificio también, le dijo algo al joven de playera roja y este la miro serio, rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza nervioso y guardo silencio, sin que nada les detuviera la chica tomo del mentón al muchacho y le beso…

Saori ya no quiso saber más, sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho y se giro, cerro los ojos no creyendo la escena que había visto, una y otra vez se repetía así misma que aquello no tenía nada de malo, pero una voz más fuerte en su interior le decia lo contrario.

_"no me quiere, el no me quiere", "solo cuida de mi porque es su trabajo", " el solo juega conmigo", "soy una tonta por creer lo contrario", "yo hago lo que puedo por salvar su vida y el me paga con esto", "el maldito me ha fallado"_

Sus pensamientos la atraparon, por alguna razón eran muy fuertes y comenzaba a creer en ellos, regreso por donde había llegado encontrandose con Shion ordenandole que regresaran de inmediato al auto, que quería volver al santuario y ante tal exigencia el gran patriarca no pudo decir que no, simplemente la siguió extrañado por su comportamiento.

* * *

Hola pues he aqui el primer capitulo de la ultima parte de mi saga de Love Sanctuary, espero les guste... saludines!


	2. reencuentros

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

"_no me quiere, no me quiere", "solo cuida de mi porque es su trabajo", " el solo juega conmigo", "soy una tonta por creer lo contrario", "hago lo que puedo por salvar su vida y el me paga con esto", "el maldito me ha fallado", "todos me han fallado"_

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, su corazón se exprimía a cada momento, la imagen del beso entre aquellos dos jóvenes estaba siempre presente y un sentimiento desconocido para ella seguía creciendo en su interior.

Shion siguió a su señora hasta el cuarto del hotel en el que se hospedaban luego de que esta se bajara con furia del auto, presentía que algo malo le había pasado pero esta no había comentado nada al respecto, entró detrás de ella a la habitación y la vio parada frente a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas perdida en las sombras, sus manos estaban recargadas en el vidrio, su cabeza y su mirada hacía abajo mientras que su cabello creaba una larga cortina que no dejaba ver su rostro

- ¿mi señora se encuentra bien? - pregunto el patriarca sumamente preocupado por la joven diosa

- Él no me quiere

- Mi señora...

- Me he sacrificado tanto por todos, he dado todo por todos y él no pudo darme nada a mi

- Señorita Athena, Saori, ¿esta bien que?, ¿que esta pasando?

- He dado mi sangre por todos sin nunca antes pedir nada a cambio, mi corazón siempre fue para todos… para mis santos… para él y él no pudo darme nada – contesto la chica mientras se acercaba al gran patriarca despacio con una mirada que el hombre jamás había visto en ella… solo en sus enemigos – pagará por lo que ha hecho…- "_no me quiere, no me quiere", "solo cuida de mi porque es su trabajo", " el solo juega conmigo", "soy una tonta por creer lo contrario", "el maldito me ha fallado", _sus pensamientos la llenaban de nueva cuenta, la hacían sentir ... odio... _- _el pagará lo que ha hecho… todos pagarán lo que ha hecho - "_no me quiere, no me quiere", "solo cuida de mi porque es su trabajo", "soy una tonta por creer lo contrario", "el maldito me ha fallado", _sin previo aviso y sin que este pudiera evitarlo y gracias a su ahora envenenado cosmos tomo por el cuello al peli verde asfixiándolo – todos me pagarán lo que ha hecho- antes de que Shion pudiera decir algo más todo se volvió negro.

Seiya detuvo su paso al sentir aquella pequeña perturbación en su cosmos, pero había sido tan rápido que ahora no sabía si había sido cierto o lo había soñado, sabía que Athena ocultaba su cosmos para él y los otros caballeros de bronce, pues deseaba que en tiempos de paz tuvieran el descanso que merecían, por lo que por el momento no le era raro que no pudiera sentirlo, escucho una voz pronunciando su nombre detrás de él y observo como Miho se acercaba preocupada.

- te marchaste antes de la cena – comento con tristeza la joven al verlo, ahora sabía bien ya su rechazo, lo pudo sentir y había confirmado lo que ya sabía, el corazón de aquel joven era de alguien más.

- lo siento Miho yo…

- lamento haberte besado… - dijo rápidamente la chica, era una disculpa llena de un sentimiento que deseaba sacar ya de su cuerpo para así poder olvidarlo

- Miho... - susurro Seiya ante aquellas palabras, no quería dañar a su amiga, a su mejor amiga desde la infancia, pero no sabía como decirle... decirle algo que ni a si mismo se había dicho

- Te agredí… yo de verdad lo siento

- No yo también… escucha yo

- No tienes que decirlo, lo entiendo, tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más, lo sé, lo supe al besarte- le sonrió francamente, había aceptado ya su derrota- Saori es una bella mujer por dentro y por fuera, me alegra que sea ella

- ¿Como es que...?, no espera ... creo que confundes las cosas, mi deber es cuidarla… yo la amo como a mi diosa, sólo puedo amarla como a mi diosa… lo demás…

- Eso ni tu lo crees, Seiya, cuando se trata de amor, el corazón no distingue los tipos, tu la amas y no puedes discutirlo, tus ojos se iluminan con tan solo oír su nombre

- Aun así yo…

- ¿por que no confesarlo?, ¿Que puedes perder? - pregunto con inocencia la chica a un ahora muy confundido muchacho, nunca se había confesado ante nadie y creía que sus sentimientos estaban protegidos, o por lo menos bien ocultos bajo la capa del deber, pero por lo visto no era así... ¿Cómo confesarle a una Diosa que se le ama como a una mujer?

Mina y Persefone habían recorrido todo el santuario, la joven de cabello rozado había querido mostrar a su hermana todo lo que era su nuevo hogar y esta con gusto había aceptado, llegaron hasta las escalinatas del templo de Aries y ahí se detuvieron.

- este lugar es casi tan extenso como el inframundo, solo que con más luz

- ¿como resistes tanta oscuridad por tanto tiempo?

- Damian… Hades siempre esta ahí para mi, él es mi iluminación en las tinieblas… no se como lo sabe, pero sabe cuando extraño la luz, cuando deseo volver y simplemente me trae de regreso

- Debe ser fantástico ser así de amada, amar a alguien y que este pueda corresponderte

- Lo dices… por Shion… a mi me parece que el sentimiento es correspondido

- Lo se

- ¿Entonces porque no le has dicho nada?

- No puedo, el es el gran patriarca, esta prohibido que tenga una relación, una familia más allá de este templo y su diosa, se que tal vez hay algo entre nosotros, pero no quiero que se haga real, no quiero ponerlo entre la espada y la pared con algo que sólo lo hará sufrir

- Mina…- No pudieron decir más pues en ese momento se acerco a ellas el señor del inframundo con sus dos guardianes

- es hora de que nos marchemos, mañana debemos ir al auditorio temprano

- de acuerdo, nos veremos después hermana … - dijo la castaña sonriendo, recordando a la otra dama en los tiempos en los que vivían con aquella mentira siendo una familia, Ceres siguió a Radamanthys y a Pandora mientras que Damian se quedaba un segundo más con Mina

- mantente alerta – dijo con voz seria a la peli rosa- algo ha pasado, pude sentir el cosmos de Athena por un momento y luego volver a ocultarse … ten cuidado … más ahora que varios de los caballeros se han marchado – dijo el hombre de largo cabello negro antes de dar la vuelta y alcanzar a su esposa. Mina sabia que el dios tenía razón, Mascara de la muerte y Aldebarán habían salido del santuario por entrenamiento y esa tarde Itza y Camus harían lo mismo, ninguno de los santos de bronce estaba en esas tierras, Aiorios y Aioria estaban de reconocimiento y claro estaba que el caballero de virgo no había vuelto, de volver a haber peligro... no estarían preparados.

El joven de larga melena rubia miro la palma de su mano fijamente extrañado por el sentimiento que le había sacado de su meditación, algo dentro de él le decía que alguien… alguien lejos no estaba bien… que necesitaba de su ayuda, tal vez su protección.

- ¡maestro Shaka!- grito alegre el pequeño que se acercaba jalando de la mano a una… bella mujer… de cabellera azul que miraba a su alrededor extrañada, algo le impulso a levantarse del verde pasto y acortar despacio la distancia entre ellos, le parecía raro, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera entre ellos, un asombroso brillo apareció en los hermosos ojos de la chica cuando estos se posaron sobre los de él…

- Shaka… ¿realmente eres … eres tu?- pregunto la joven no creyendo lo que veía frente a ella

- ¿Como es que me conoce señorita?- pregunto frío el rubio cerrando los ojos ante ella, no quería verla a esas perlas, le dejaban la mente confusa y lo mejor era evitarlo pues era una completa desconocida para él

- Es verdad… no recuerdas nada - susurro Yahim ahora recordando las palabras de la reina del mundo de los muertos, el regresaría pero olvidaría todo por completo.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Shaka yo… no se por donde empezar- dijo nerviosa la chica, deseaba tanto abrazarlo… pero ahora el no la reconocía, ni siquiera le miraba, la había olvidado por completo y eso de alguna forma le rompía el corazón – nos conocimos hace no mucho tiempo… trabajamos juntos

- Creo señorita que me confunde con alguien más, siempre he estado aquí meditando

- No, eso no es verdad, tus recuerdos de tu vida aquí son eventos confusos que no son reales yo...

- Basta, no se que pretendes – le dijo serio – pero no pienso escuchar una palabra más de tu locura, te pido amablemente que te marches antes de que esto se complique – Yahim lo miro con el corazón partido, pero no se lo demostró, asintió con la cabeza y luego dio media vuelta para marcharse, lo mejor por ahora era darle espacio, aunque separarse de él le dolía, Shaka abrió los ojos en el momento en el que ella le dio la espalda para irse y no despego su vista de la mujer que tanta curiosidad le causaba, hasta que esta desapareció.

La tarde había caído ya sobre las tierras de la diosa de la tierra, el sol iluminaba todo en un calido tono naranja mientras el viento refrescaba la temperatura, Mu había terminado ya con su recorrido de inspección, portaba su traje vino y ahora llevaba una ligera sonrisa al saber que volvería pronto a casa a lado de Leda, desde su regreso la felicidad y la paz habían llegado a su puerta, recordaban los viejos tiempos mientras recuperaban el amor que se tenían desde hacía muchos años atrás, cierto era que aun no lograba convencerla de casarse con él, incluso temía que no estuviera la chica del todo segura de vivir a su lado, le daba espacio, dormían en camas separadas pero bajo el mismo techo, sabía que aun tenía miedo pero el también temía que ella se marchara, que le dejara de nueva cuenta, de pronto detuvo su paso y su pensamiento al sentir que alguien se aproximaba a él.

- Mu, cuanto has crecido muchacho de verdad me da gusto verte

- ¿Maestro Xyu?

- No me has olvidado por lo visto

- No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera - contesto serio el dorado ante el rostro de aquel anciano, había sido ese hombre quien los rescatará a él y a Leda cuando niños, quien les diera los primeros entrenamientos y quien planeara la vida que llevarían juntos, hasta el día que escucharon de la supuesta muerte de la joven.

- Te has vuelto mucho menos disciplinado, culpare de eso a Shion, el siempre fue así

- ¿qué desea en tan lejanas tierras para usted maestro?

- Me han llegado noticias muchacho, buenas en cierto modo, escuche que Leda había vuelto – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – al final resulto que estaba viva, nuestros planes pueden seguir adelante

- ¿Que planes?

- ¿No recuerdas Mu?, tu matrimonio con ella, tu descendencia con ella

- Leda no hará nada que no desee y yo tampoco

- ¿Que lo has olvidado?, ella es la ultima de nuestra raza, es la única que puede ser la madre de tus hijos, tus hijos tendrán sangre pura, aun y cuando ellos tengan a su propia familia nuestra sangre seguirá fluyendo en ellos y en los hijos de ellos, esa era la idea principal, esa era la profecía

- Es una tontería y no permitiré que se realice sin el consentimiento de ella

- ¿Y que harás Mu?, ¿alejarte de ella?, puedo ver en tu rostro que sigues enamorado, que la has hecho tuya y que la idea que te he planteado no te desagrada del todo

- No se acerque a ella, es una advertencia - dijo fuerte el joven de cabello lila para luego dar la vuelta y salir del lugar

- Tendremos ese heredero chico, lo quieras o no- grito el hombre mientras veía al caballero marcharse, sonrío de medio lado al sentir que otra presencia se posaba detrás de él - Hicimos el primer contacto, pronto podremos dar el siguiente paso, esperen a que de la orden... – comento a la figura, mientras que en el rostro de esta se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa.

Shion despertó aun en la habitación del hotel, se sentía débil y su cabeza le dolía a más no poder, Athena había drenado su poder, su fuerza vital de su cuerpo cuando lo tomo por el cuello… Athena, ella no era así, algo le había pasado y tenía que averiguar que antes de que fuera tarde, se levanto y se dispuso a buscar a Seiya, fue la última persona que su señora vio, así el debía saber que había pasado con ella. Se levanto aun con dolor y se apresuro a buscar al muchacho no consciente de que alguien a través de la ventana le observaba.


	3. Cambios

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

La pareja del inframundo llego temprano al auditorio aquella mañana, Ceres se había presentado con el dueño de la obra y la profesora a cargo para entrar de nuevo en la presentación, luego de haber aprobado el examen había sido aceptada nuevamente entre el elenco, sería uno más de los cisnes y esta alegre acepto, lo único que quería era volver a bailar.

Persefone estaba en el camerino preparándose para los ensayos, las otras chicas ya estaban listas por lo que habían salido antes que ella, por un momento se quedo solo peinando su cabello hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien sobre de ella, Clara la estrella de la presentación, antigua molestia suya, estaba detrás mirándola con una sonrisa poco amistosa

- ¿así que volviste? - pregunto irónica, como tratando de decir algo más

- solo vine a terminar la temporada - contesto un tanto nerviosa la joven diosa por la mirada que la otra chica le proporcionaba

- y por supuesto te aceptaron pese a todo lo pasado la noche del estreno

- el accidente ocurrido aquí no tiene nada que ver conmigo – Clara la tomo por sorpresa, giro su banquillo y la hizo observarla fijamente atrapándola con sus brazos entre el tocador y ella

- ¿supongo que ser amiga del joven Damian te ayudo a regresar?

- el joven Damian no tiene nada que ver, es el dueño del auditorio y solo le he visto un par de veces, yo aprobé mi examen y la directora me acepto de nuevo.

- esa no es la respuesta a lo que estoy preguntando, se muy bien de tu relación con el señor oscuro y se que estas segura bajo su protección … por ahora – comento la mujer antes de marcharse no sin antes mirarla y sonreírle de manera burlona, Ceres sintió un terrible presentimiento en su interior, tal vez Clara lo había dicho en forma de sarcasmo, tal vez no sabía el significado de sus palabras … o tal vez sabía la verdad… de su existencia real... la directora entro al camerino llamándola, no había tiempo que perder investigaría más del asunto durante el ensayo, una cosa era verdad, Clara era una mujer muy sospechosa.

El aroma de la cocina era delicioso, Leda preparaba tranquilamente el desayuno, Kiki había ido a conseguir un poco de leche mientras Leda servia el delicioso alimento en los platos, de pronto unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura mientras unos calidos labios besaban su cuello

- buenos días Mu, me da gusto que despertaras de tan buen humor

- todo es gracias a ti dijo – dijo el joven de cabello lila mientras tomaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica en sus labios, esta sin quererlo dejo salir un delicado gemido que llego hasta los oídos del muchacho, pero al mismo tiempo llegaron las palabras del hombre que había encontrado en el bosque, eso lo bloqueo, lo atemorizó y al mismo tiempo le molesto, solto a la chica sin más y esta extrañada le miro

- ¿que pasa Mu?, ¿te encuentras bien?, desde anoche que llegaste te ves un poco… distante

- todo esta bien te lo aseguro, mejor desayunemos tranquilamente

- de acuerdo…- contesto ella no muy convencida de las palabras del peli lila, pero por ahora no lo molestaría más con eso, lo mejor era comer, sin embargo no pudieron hacerlo, el cielo comenzó a ponerse nublado, como si una gran tormenta se acercara, ambos santos salieron de la cabaña notando con sorpresa que los demás caballeros y otros guerreros hacían lo mismo.

Kanon se acerco hasta la entrada principal del santuario para recibir a la dueña del cosmos que se acercaba, pero algo había en ella que era diferente, muy diferente. La diosa de cabello lila se acerco a paso firme con una mirada fría en los ojos, casi observando al joven de cabella azul con odio

- mi señora no la esperábamos tan pronto

- he regresado... las cosas van a cambiar ahora… - dijo fría la mujer logrando incluso algo de temor en el caballero

Hades afuera del auditorio había notado también el cambio de clima, Pandora y Radamanthys estaban con él observando del mismo modo el cielo

- ¿mi señor? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados ansioso por la respuesta

- algo ha pasado, deben mantenerse alerta, un ataque nuevo esta por realizarse

- ¡si señor! – contestaron ambos guardianes al mismo tiempo

Doko en las montañas de china había sentido el cambio en el cosmos de su diosa, cerro su puño con fuerza, era necesario que volviera y pronto

- ¿maestro que ha pasado? - pregunto Shiryo alarmado por lo que estaba pasando

- No lo se, pero Athena esta en peligro nuevamente

- Entonces debemos partir a su ayuda

- ¡No!, yo iré, tu quédate aquí

- Pero maestro

- Sunrrey te necesitará aquí en el momento del parto, no puedes dejarla sola

- Lo se… y no deseo hacerlo... pero mi diosa

- Recuerda que ella siempre les dijo que antes que todo estaba su vida como hombres, no debes descuidar a tu próxima familia, no ahora

- De acuerdo gran maestro.

La puerta del orfanato se abrió para recibir al hombre de larga melena verde, Seiya le miró sorprendido de encontrarlo allí, sobretodo luego de tanto tiempo lejos del santuario, incluso le fue sospechoso pues siendo el patriarca no debía de salir del terreno de la diosa de la tierra solo.

- Shion ¿a que debemos tu visita?

- Seiya necesito hablar contigo, necesito saber que paso entre tu y Athena

- ¿Que?...

La brisa calida movía las hojas de los árboles suavemente, Shaka había terminado su larga meditación y ahora recorría los senderos a paso lento simplemente disfrutando de la paz del momento

- se que estas ahí, muéstrate ya – dijo el rubio con tranquilidad

- tus instintos nunca fallan, es una buena señal – contesto Yahim con una sonrisa desganada, no se había ido, le había estado vigilando desde su último encuentro.

- te dije que no quería que me siguieras molestando y aun así sigues aquí

- necesito estar aquí

- necesitas calmar la tormenta que hay dentro de ti – comento el chico con su rostro a ella pero con sus ojos cerrados, no deseaba verla, no deseaba tener un conflicto interno por mirar aquellos ojos.

- no hay tormenta dentro de mi yo …

- la preocupación te consume, yo puedo mostrarte a encontrar esa paz, si estas dispuesta a aceptar lo que te indique

- ¿que?... me dejarías quedarme aquí.. – asintió el con la cabeza, esa era su oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con él - por favor acepta dejarme aquí como tu alumna – dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba a él, necesitaba todo el tiempo posible a su lado para hacerle recordar, este la tomaba por el mentón abriendo sus ojos para mirarla finalmente, no sabía porque lo hacía o porque se lo había ofrecido, las palabras habían salido de sus labios sin que las pensara, por alguna razón no quería que la chica se marchara... al menos no tan pronto.

Athena estaba en su trono observando a Kanon que se inclinaba a ella, este le había llevado de la entrada del santuario hasta sus aposentos, por su camino entre las doce casas pudo notar como un escalofrío recorría a cada santo que se cruzaba en su camino, algo los incomodaba o más bien alguien les incomodaba

- mi señora… ¿en donde se encuentra el gran patriarca? – pregunto el caballero dorado dudoso de cómo dirigirse a esta nueva señora

- él volverá tarde o temprano – contesto la joven de cabello lila _"sospecha de ti", "no te obedecerá","no te tiene ningún respeto" "debería enseñarle a una lección" "aprenderán a no jugar conmigo"_, esos pensamientos estaban de nueva cuenta una y otra vez en su cabeza y no había como sacarlos de ella ni podía evitar que estos la envenenaran más – ¿que hay en tu mente caballero?- pregunto con fuerza en la voz la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al muchacho, este se quedo congelado ante su acto, más cuando esta lo tomo de la barbilla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos intimidándolo aun más – dime guapo caballero, prometiste ser siempre fiel a esta diosa, ¿esa promesa sigue vigente?

- por su puesto que si mi señora, yo sólo escucho sus ordenes... - respondió Kanon a una respuesta que era única para él, no había forma de decir lo contrario, no siendo su caballero dorado

- entonces harás todo lo que ordene, tu y aquellos que juren serme fieles - dijo la diosa con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios dejando ver que la dulce representante de la tierra había quedado ya muy dentro de ella.

* * *

Hola

aka les dejo un capitulo más, se que me he tardado un poco en subirlos pero ya estoy preparando los que siguen, pronto los tendrán arriba, no crean que he olvidado las sugerencias que me dieron, muy probablemente si meta el lemmon en la historia, por ahora la dejare en T hasta el momento en el que llegue a ese punto

nos estamo viendo :)


	4. Ordenes

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Una nueva mañana había llegado al santuario, todo parecía indicar que sería un día como cualquier otro, sin embargo algo alertaba a Leda, la tarde anterior había sentido a su diosa llegando hasta ellos pero su cosmos de alguna forma le parecía diferente, aunque simplemente no sabía como expresarlo, fue por eso que no le había mencionado nada a Mu, este ya parecía distante desde hacía la noche anterior y perturbarlo más con sospechas innecesarias sería demasiado, si pues, por alguna extraña razón el caballero dorado había mencionado que tenía trabajo, armaduras plateadas que reparar y que por lo tanto pasaría mucho tiempo en su templo… lejos de la cabaña, lejos de ella… ¡no! tenía que aclarar las cosas, abrió la puerta y salió de su hogar más que dispuesta a hablar con el muchacho de cabello lila, se acerco hasta el principio de la escalera del santuario, de los templos de los dorados y estaba por acceder cuando vio descender por las escalinatas a uno de ellos seguido por santos plateados

- ¿Kanon?, ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto preocupada la chica de cabello vino al ver todo aquel despliegue de guardias, ¿a caso había peligro nuevamente?

- Lo siento pero no puedes pasar Leda

- ¿Que?, ¿por que?

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, Misty me ha prohibido entrar al templo de Escorpio, incluso el camino secreto de las amazonas ha sido destruido, ¿qué diablos pasa aquí? – pregunto Shaina hecha una furia por el impedimento.

- Es una orden de Athena, ninguna mujer, ya sea amazona o no podrá pasar al templo de los dorados, así mismo ninguno de ellos podrá salir de los mismos

- ¿Y se puede saber por que?- grito Mirha llegando al lugar y observando con duda y molestia al joven de cabello azul

- Porque por lo visto… Athena piensa ahora que fue un error darles tanta libertad, su relación con los otros a creado caos y perturba a los santos dorados, los supuestamente más fieles guerreros de la diosa, por lo tanto ha negado su contacto con ellos

- ¿Y piensas permitirlo?- volvio a preguntar la de cabello café oscuro

- No tengo salida, es mi diosa – de pronto todos se giraron al ver como Argor de Perseo encaminaba a Marin a la salida del camino de los templos, separarla de Aioria había sido más que difícil, más por el que por ella, pero la pelirroja le había hecho entrar en razón y le aseguraba que pronto volverían a estar juntos, que por el momento lo mejor era tenerlo todo en paz, por lo que se había marchado sin mucho esfuerzo, esa vista había molestado mucho más a Mirha y a Shaina que veían con más que sorpresa lo que estaba pasando en su hogar

- ¿cómo puedes permitir esto Kanon?, la misma Athena dijo que antes que ser guerreros eran hombres y mujeres, seres con sentimientos, deseos y sueños y ahora esta rompiendo con ellos.

- Es una orden de Athena, desde que decidiste quedarte aquí tu diosa, y deberás cumplir con lo que pide, incluso se ha ordenado que todos los dorados fuera del santuario regresen y así se hará, no sólo tu si no las otras amazonas obedecerán, no podrán molestar a los guerreros ni accesar a esta zona sin el debido permiso por parte de ella… ¿esta claro?- dijo el gemelo de Saga mientras que sentía que su propio corazón se rompia, tal vez Mirha no lo veía de ese modo, pero también le separaban a él de ella y eso le dolía de sobre manera.

- ... Como ordenes…- susurro con molestia la chica de fogata mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Shaina, Leda y Marin al no ver más caso discutiendo hicieron lo mismo, ya tendrían tiempo para resolverlo después.

El sol y el cansancio finalmente habían vencido a Ikki que llevaba ya mucho tiempo entrenando, no había comido, reposado o dormido, algo no le dejaba estar en paz, estar sin Elli... en su espera por ella no le dejaba en paz, por lo que recurría al cansancio extremo, se dejo caer al pasto casi sin aliento mareado ante la sensación y a punto de desfallecer hasta que una mano en su espalda le detuvo.

- ¿Ikki estas bien?- preguntaba June alarmada de verle en ese estado, el aludido se giro para verla y le sonrio antes de contestar

- Con ese gesto... me recuerdas tanto a esmeralda, ella solía poner esa mirada al verme así

- Eres un tonto y un loco Ikki esto no te hace ningún bien, vamos te llevaré hasta la cabaña, descansaras y comeras algo y no aceptare un no por respuesta ¿escuchaste?, a tu hermano le daría un ataque si te viera así – dijo la rubia mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, paso un brazo de él por su cuello y juntos se encaminaron hasta la cabaña

- Exageras June…

- Lo hago por tu bien…

El caballero de pisis entro al cuarto de su diosa seguido de un hombre mayor, uno que se caracterizaba por un par de diminutas marcas sobre sus cejas, Athena ya esperaba por ellos, se había percatado de la presencia del hombre y había ordenado a su caballero que le llevara hasta ella

- puedes retirarte Afrodita

- si mi señora – dijo el hombre dando una mirada de extrañeza a su diosa, podía verla diferente y claro su última orden para nada parecía haber sido dicha por ella, pero debía seguir con eso, al menos hasta que hablara con los otros.

- Con que un lemuriano más – comento la mujer de cabello lila mientras giraba un poco su rostro para mirarlo – crei que estaban extintos

- Y lo estamos mi señora, como debe de saber, solo quedamos tres, mi nombre es Xyu

- lo sé, ¿Que haces en mis tierras anciano?

- Busco su apoyo mi señora

- ¿En que?

- Antes de que nuestras tierras se perdieran por completo se declaro una profecía en la que se decía que el último nacido con nuestra sangre obtendría un poder supremo y regresaría nuestra civilización a la gloria… necesito a ese heredero mi señora

- Intuyo que además necesitas a uno de mis caballeros y a su compañera

- Diga el precio mi señora y lo tendra

- Puede arreglarse – contesto la diosa feliz por el beneficio que aquello le traería, oh si, tenía planes al respecto.

Camus e Itza finalmente habían llegado a Siberia, Dinna y Hyoga les alcanzaron y les llevaron hasta la cabaña en la que ahora vivían, las chicas hablaban sobre su nueva vida en aquella región y el cambio que había ocurrido en ellos, mientras que los jóvenes comentaban sobre los entrenamientos del rubio, estaban felices y por lo visto ninguno se había percatado hasta el momento del cambio en su santuario. La noche pronto les atrapo, el caballero de acuario había decidido que lo mejor era comenzar con el entrenamiento al otro día por lo que se habían ido a dormir, pero más que descanso el sueño había traído pesadillas al joven de melena azul, nuevamente se encontraba atrapado en el viñedo rodeado de nieve, no podía moverse, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí y por sobre todo encontrar a Itza, pero simplemente no podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera, entonces escucho una femenina voz detrás de él, era completamente desconocida para sus oídos, o por lo menos eso pensaba, al girarse noto la figura de una mujer vestida en azul, encapuchada por gruesas telas de invierno que se perdían entre los copos de nieve que ahora les rodeaban, al mirarla fijamente esta alzo su rostro y se lanzo a él sin que este pudiera hacer algo... entonces … despertó de su pesadilla sudando, afectado por las sensaciones que podía sentir aun en su pecho por aquellas imágenes, Izta a su lado le sintió despertarse y se giro para verle, este no dijo nada, al verla ahí se sintió aliviado y simplemente escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica respirando agitadamente

- ¿Camus que pasa? – pregunto preocupada la joven al notarlo en aquel estado

- Algo pasa, mi sueño me lo esta diciendo… debo volver a Francia, debo volver al viñedo y averiguar que … esta pasando…

- entonces iré contigo…

- Itza...

- no te dejaré pasar por todo solo Camus, ni ahora ni nunca...

Shun había regresado ya noche hasta su cabaña, había pasado todo el día investigando que estaba pasando en el santuario, las extrañas ordenes de Athena estaban poniendo los animos en tensión y quería asegurarse de lo que pasaba, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a ikki en la cama con June sentada sobre esta tratando de alimentarlo con una cuchara llena de la sopa del plato a su lado, el joven de cabello azul se negaba a tomar alimento pero la rubia insistia hasta que este finalmente accedio.

- basta de esto, es ridiculo

- te dije que te haría probar alimento lo quisieras o no y decidiste hacerlo por las malas

- y ya estoy harto- dijo Ikki al tiempo que tomaba con normalidad la muñeca de la chica para evitar que la cuchara se acercara a su boca nuevamente, se miraron y en ese momento escucharon el raspar de la garganta de Shun que les miraba con extrañesa… tal vez con preocupación o… incomodidad

- ¿que sucede aquí?- pregunto lo más normal que pudo el peli verde

- tu hermano no me hace caso, lo encontre casi muriendo en el bosque y lo traje aquí para cuidar de él, pero es muy necio y no me lo permite

- lo se… - dijo mirando con seriedad a su hermano – recuerdo que siempre fue así

- lo mejor es que me vaya, ya tuve demaciado de esto, gracias June pero me voy, Shun nos veremos luego hermano – dijo Ikki antes de pararse y salir de la cabaña dejando un silencio pesado en esta, June recogio todo mientras que su esposo se sentaba a la mesa esperando a que esta le sirviera de comer, poco a poco comenzó a dirigirle la palabra contandole lo que había pasado en el santuario, pero todo seguía siendo un poco incomodo.

Athena miraba desde su balcón el santuario, todo se hacía y se haría de acuerdo a sus ordenes y nadie ni sus santos se opondrían a ello.

- Mi señora Athena - dijo Kanon entrando a la habitación pues la diosa le había llamado

- te felicito guerrero de Géminis, has cumplido mis ordenes al pie de la letra, los dorados están en sus templos y los plateados los mantendrán ahí

- ya he ordenado que los que faltan regresen al santuario de inmediato

- me da gusto querido mío - decía la joven mientras se acercaba despacio al muchacho peli azul inclinado a ella- no me equivoque al darte una segunda oportunidad, al dejarte tomar el lugar de tu hermano - seguía hablando mientras le pedía al hombre que se pusiera de pie- sigues demostrando...- ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, Kanon estaba helado, no sabía que decir o que hacer, simplemente observaba nervioso a su diosa- ... que me eres fiel... y espero que sigas haciéndolo ... - susurro la mujer de cabello lila mientras tomaba los labios del guerrero con suma pasión, le devoraba y le obligaba incluso a abrir sus labios para darle acceso y por más que se negaba el santo no pudo evitarlo, luego de unos segundos la joven se separo y le sonrió malévolamente - ya puedes retirarte Kanon, ya te volveré a llamar- el hombre la miro sorprendido, tal vez incluso asqueado por la situación, se inclino a ella para despedirse y simplemente se marcho.

Seiya aun recordaba las palabras del patriarca, sin embargo no podía creerlas del todo, había escuchado que tocaban a su puerta y se había sorprendido de ver al otro lado de la misma a un desalineado guerrero de cabello verde, sabia que había sentido algo muy extraño en el cosmos de Athena pero creía que había sido ilusión suya

_- Athena estaba en la ciudad para verte, estábamos a pocas calles de aquí pero parece que algo paso en su camino al orfanato, algo le afecto..._  
_- no le vi llegar, ignoro que pudo...- no pudo continuar la frase, el beso llego a su mente en un segundo, ¿a caso había sido eso lo que viera Saori?, lo que le afectara, le parecía una tontería..._ - _ignoro que pudo causar esto pero si Athena necesita de nuestra ayuda entonces debemos ir con ella- sin decir nada mas Shion y Seiya se prepararon para regresar al santuario._

* * *

Se esta poniendo buena la cosa... oh si!, sigo escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por los reviws, Tatis GR me dio mucho gusto que fueras la primera, JossHyuga tratare de meter lo que me pides jajajaja aunque lo veo algo complicado. Seipegasus, si son los pensamientos de saori y me temo que si esta teniendo dudas... pero hay algo más...

Saludos!


	5. Sin control

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Era noche ya, pero la mujer de cabello lila seguía postrada en su trono mirando a la nada, sostenía con fuerza el mango del mismo enterrando sus uñas en la piel que le adornaba mientras era consumida por su propio y agresivo cosmos

Los profundos ojos azules del dios de cabello negro se abrieron de golpe ante la terrible sensación que había llegado a él por medio de su cosmos, bajo su mirada a su pecho en el cual reposaba el bello rostro de una joven castaña que dormía tranquila entre sus brazos, aquella sencilla imagen le llenaba de una calidez inigualable, no importaba lo que pasará, lo terrible que pudiera ser, mientras aquel ángel estuviera a su lado las tormentas en él y a su alrededor se calmaban en segundos, perdió su mirada un poco más en aquel rostro y aun con la duda presente soltó a la joven y despacio salió de la cama acercándose hasta la ventana para mirar la luna.

-...Hades… – escucho la amenazante voz de la diosa de la tierra en el eco de su propio cosmos, lo llamaba, lo estaba retando, cerro sus ojos y en segundos se encontraba con su armadura en el templo de la misma observándola fijamente

- ¿que te esta pasando?

- me encuentro perfectamente no se que te preocupa, de hecho estoy mejor que nunca

- yo no lo creo

- y si no fuera así ¿a ti que?

- me preocupa, sobre todo si pone en peligro la estadía de mi reina y la mía en la tierra

- deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices dios del inframundo, recuerda que fui yo quien te dio permiso de estar aquí, y puedo quitártelo, ordenar que te atrapen…

- y crear una guerra nueva…

- ¡no te temo! – gritó la diosa al tiempo que lanzaba una esfera de energía al piso frente a los pies del dios

- no eres tu Athena, así que lo pasare por alto... esta vez...- dijo el dios antes de desaparecer, lo que enfureció más a la joven de cabello lila

Ya había perdido el sueño, la imagen y la terrible sensación que había recibido por parte del beso de su diosa no se había borrado, se sentó al borde de su cama, tenía que reunirse con los demás y buscar con ellos alguna idea para resolver lo que estaba pasando, tenía que seguir bajo el mandato de la chica e investigar lo que pudiera sobre la situación. Toco sus labios con sus dedos molesto, había recibido un apasionado beso, pero no de los labios que tanto deseaba, que tanto añoraba… tenía que admitir que aquella mujer de cabello castaño oscuro se había convertido en una tentación y no simplemente por deseo… si no por algo que sabía aun no comprendía del todo, pero estaba dispuesto a pasar una vida entera con ella averiguándolo.

Recordó el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que para él la guerrera de fogata había dejado de ser solo una amazona más, luego de la batalla con Zeus le había invitado a quedarse a vivir en su templo, le enseñaría a controlar sus emociones y le ayudaría sobre todo a quedarse en un nuevo hogar, a ser parte de una nueva hermandad, con el tiempo había notado que la chica no era tan fría ni tan ogro como muchos creían, había descubierto en ella una sonrisa al recibir un comentario sobre su comida, había encontrado en ella una hermosa voz. Una noche luego de un tiempo de su bienvenida al santuario, había llegado Kanon tarde de su guardia, no le había visto en la sala, ni en la habitación que le había preparado, al principio no le dio importancia, necesitaba refrescarse y decidió que necesitaba un buen baño, cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar a la joven de cabello castaño oscuro de espaldas a él sentada al borde de la bañera, el vapor caliente le hacía lucir como una diosa que se cepillaba su cabello húmedo y largo, la fina línea de su espalda desnuda provoco un inquietante cosquilleo en los dedos del caballero que morían por recorrer aquella piel, se encontró a sí mismo imaginándola debajo de él suspirando, en sus brazos perdiendo la cordura, amándola, llenándola, haciéndole el amor, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era el simple deseo del sexo, quería de verdad sentirse uno con ella, saber a que se referían con ello. Entonces noto algo más, la chica tarareaba una tonada, una melodía fina y agradable por parte de la más bella voz que el peli azul hubiera escuchado en toda su vida… a caso estaba … ¿enamorado?, aquella pregunta le lleno de miedo y procurando discreción salio del cuarto de baño, de su templo y hasta las escaleras donde busco aire libre y claridad en su pensamiento por parte de las estrellas, estaba completamente confundido

Y hasta la fecha seguía igual, como hubiera deseado que los labios que le habían tomado con tanta pasión hubieran sido los de Mirha y no los de Athena

No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, Yahim estaba sentada sobre el suave pasto mirando las estrellas, el petalo de una rosada flor paso frente a ella empujada por el viento, su vista le siguió hasta que este cayo cerca del seco borde de un río, algo había llamado su atención en el y se acerco para observarlo mejor, sus aguas eran de un claro impresionante y permitian que se viera su curiosamente vacío fondo, observo aquel cause con mayor fijación, se inclino y dejo que su mano tocara aquel líquido, noto que en sus borde no había plantas, ni siquiera árboles en su cercanías, sus piedras no tenían musgo, estaba … completamente muerto a pesar de ser causa … de vida..

- este río siempre ha sido así, al menos desde que tengo memoria – comento la voz de Shaka detrás de ella, la chica lo observo y escucho atentamente las palabras que había oído de aquellos labios antes – es curioso que algo que brinda vida a los demás este tan solo… ni siquiera los animales beben agua de aquí… me pregunto si somos así de solitarios…todos...

- Shaka… yo...

- No has podido dormir por lo que veo

- yo ..es una tontería... que no entenderías aun... Yo… siento que algo anda mal… pero tal vez lo estoy imaginando

- Sigues sin encontrar la paz interna… la meditación no te ha servido

- No es eso yo…

- mañana por la tarde daremos un paseo, tal vez tu mente se despeje así – comento el rubio mientras le ofrecia la mano a la chica para que esta se pusiera de pie, aquel contanto había sido suficiente para que ella se estremeciera y añorara más… pero sabía que por ahora era imposible

Ya habían pasado algunas horas de que saliera el sol, Shun había terminado su entrenamiento y ahora se encontraba sentado en un roca mirando al suelo, no quería volver a casa, por ahora se sentía… molesto, su hermano y June se había despertado antes que él y platicaban comodamente en la cocina mientras la chica terminaba el desayuno, esa escena de algún modo no le había agrado, argumento que no tenía hambre y salio rumbo a su entrenamiento… ahora no sabía como sentirse, como expresarlo…

- Es perfectamente normal lo que sientes querido Shun

- Señorita Athena – dijo el muchacho de cabello verde al verla llegar frente a él

- Tu hermano amenaza lo que es tuyo, por eso estas asustado y molesto…

- Mi hermano jamás haría algo así, el siempre me ha protegido y ha hecho todo por mi bien

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Que quiere decir?

- El quería ser más fuerte y por eso tomo tu lugar en la isla de la muerte, al final a su regresó te traicionó, te envidiaba porque eras el elegido para cuerpo de Hades y al final dejo que te condenaran con el collar de la estrella a serlo ¿no es verdad?… él es fuerte, mayor y apuesto, lo suficiente para impresionar a June, para tomar de ti y obtener de ello lo que no pudo de Elli.

- No puedo … no puedo creer eso…

- Lo dejaré a tu consideración, estas son solo las palabras de tu diosa que todo lo ve de modo diferente al tuyo… no me pueden ocultar nada... - sin más la joven peli lila continuo con su camino dejando pensativo y temeroso a Shun… ¿que podría hacer ahora?

Camus e Itza habían llegado hasta el viejo viñedo donde él había nacido, estaba completamente descuidado, la maleza había cubierto incluso ya parte de la fachada de la mansión al centro de todo

- ¿aquí fue donde naciste?- pregunto la chica fascinada por lo grande del lugar, parecía el palacio de un príncipe de cuento de hadas, aunque por la cara que el peli azul ponía su vida no había sido tan bella ahí

- este lugar no tiene nada de impresionante, sólo estuve aquí hasta que cumplí los seis años, luego me marche y comence mi entrenamiento en Siberia – comento el joven adentrándose en la mansión, el lugar era grande por dentro, la chica quiso recorrerlo para conocerlo por lo que Camus continuo con su camino solo para encontrar lo que estaba buscando aunque no sabía que era. Entro hasta el cuarto principal del lugar, había una chimenea en el centro y parte de los viejos muebles, recordaba bien a su callado padre sentado en aquella silla sin mirarle, sin prestarle atención al vástago de una mujer que le había abandonado, como odiaba ese lugar, esa familia, aquella vida, entonces noto un sonido proveniente de una de las puertas del fondo, parecía una especie de… canto, se acerco y abrió despacio la puerta, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, entro más en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y noto entonces parte de un espejo cubierto por una sábana, no supo porque, simplemente se acerco hasta este para descubrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar del otro lado del cristal a una bella mujer de piel blanca con tonos azules, su cabello era también de un tono azul y rubio claro mientras que sus ojos de color agua le miraban fijamente

- ya es hora Camus- dijo la mujer al tiempo que su mano salía del cristal para posarse en su frente, el hombre vio varias imágenes sin sentido en su cabeza, pero por sobre todo el castillo Valhala ... luego todo se volvió negro

Todas las amazonas y otros guardias del santuario se encontraban en el oscuro bosque iluminado solo por algunas antorchas, necesitaban planear que hacer con la nueva situación en el santuario y con su diosa pero debían ser cautelosos

- ¿y ahora que? – pregunto Leda molesta

- tenemos que investigar que sucede, esto no es algo que haría ella- comento Marin tratando de tranquilizar a todos los presentes

- ¿y que sugieres? que entremos al palacio y la interroguemos, tenemos amenaza de muerte con tal solo acercarnos – Dijo Mirha con algo de ironía en la voz, ¿cómo era que sufría tanto por aquella situación si en si ella no era parte del lugar?, además no le importaba dejar de ver al hombre de cabello azul, no era más que otro engreído sujeto, un entusiasta por el orden, todo lo contrario a ella, no era más que un atractivo hombre de suave cabello azul, un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses y unos ojos tan hermosos que era fácil perderse en ellos, de una voz grave que era difícil de olvidar y que ya extrañaba… su ausencia ya le afectaba – maldita sea..

- es una tontería esto, nada se resolverá así, lo mejor seria dejar las cosas como están y alejarnos de esos estúpidos dorados… - grito la mujer de la cobra dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, estaba cansada y de muy mal humor por lo que no quiso seguir escuchando - Tan sólo déjenme en paz

- ...Shaina …- dejo salir June de sus labios al verla partir, Marin seguía observando a su amiga mientras esta se alejaba, se giro a sus compañeros y hablo antes de seguirla

- Yo hablaré con ella, creo que algo le esta pasando

- Yo iré con Athena e investigaré - comento la peli rosa

- Pero Mina

- Shion me encargo el santuario antes de partir, al menos debo saber que paso con él, porque no ha regresado, pediré una audiencia con la diosa, no puede negarse

- Ten cuidado – sin otra palabra todos los reunidos se separaron, Mirha fue la última en marcharse, recorrió el camino del bosque sin rumbo, no quería volver a la cabaña con Leda, luego de que la expulsaran había aceptado quedarse con ella, pero por ahora quería estar sola, el ruido de unos pasos tras ella le alertaron, se giro y se encontró de frente con el rostro de un caballero dorado, su caballero dorado – ¿que haces aquí?, que no se supone que no pueden salir de sus templos, que no desobedeces ninguna orden de tu dueña

- Ella no es mi dueña - contesto Kanon serio

- A mi juicio es todo lo contrario

- Deben tener más cuidado al hacer sus pequeñas reuniones, son muy obvios, Athena se dará cuenta

- Ahora pretendes ayudarnos

- Al igual que ustedes quiero respuestas, quiero que la situación cambie… no me agrada… todo esto – dijo perdiendo el valor que había obtenido para de algún modo decirle que la extrañaba, la chica lo miró aun con el semblante molesto, estaba feliz de verle ahí, pero no iba a decírselo y mucho menos pretender que nada entre ellos había pasado, sin embargo…

- ¿Que sugieres?

- Debemos ganar tiempo, al menos hasta saber que pasa con ella, deben aparentar tranquilidad, si con sus reuniones sospecha que harán algo contra ella, la diosa dará el primer paso

- De acuerdo… te ayudaremos, pero debes darnos respuestas pronto…- ambos se miraron a los ojos y por un momento hubo silencio, la joven estaba por irse cuando escucho de nueva cuenta la voz de aquel hombre

- Es extraño… no tenerte cerca… se que es una tontería para ti, pero tal vez me he acostumbrado a tu compañía- comentaba el chico mientras la veía acercarse a él, esta se paro de frente y desvío por un momento su mirada, para luego regresarla a sus ojos

- Es… es extraño para mi también …- que lo impulso no lo supo, tan sólo quería borrar de él la sensación que Athena le había dejado y sustituirla por el bello recuerdo de los labios de la chica frente a él, esos labios que ahora había tomado sorpresivamente, le beso con ternura pero con pasión presente, realmente deseaba aquellos labios, la chica abrio los ojos con sorpresa primero, pero ante la maravillosa sensación que aquel hombre le estaba proporcionando no pudo más que rendirse, comenzó a corresponder el beso, a dejarse llevar por el, subio sus manos hasta su nuca y perdió los dedos en su sedoso cabello, tenía razón, era tan suave, el chico al sentirla corresponderlo la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y le beso con mucha más hambre, cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron, no separaron sus rostros ni abrieron los ojos simplemente hablaron.

- ¿Por que ha sido eso?- pregunto la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento

- No pude evitarlo… lo necesitaba tanto… lo deseaba tanto

- Kanon…

- Se que no te agrado… pero Mirha… creo… que …

- No lo digas, no ahora – dijo mientras le daba un beso suave y rápido en los labios- se como te sientes… y creo… que me siento igual… pero no es el momento, no estoy segura de nada, debemos resolver lo que esta pasando y entonces...

- Podremos resolver lo que pasa entre nosotros… lo se… debo irme… no olvides lo que te he dicho

- No lo haré

Shion y Seiya corrían por las calles de la ciudad para llegar al santuario, faltaba poco, estarían juntos y llegarían hasta Saori, no se marcharían hasta saber que pasaba con ella, Seiya estaba más que ansioso por llegar, necesitaba verla... necesitaba disculpase con ella... tal vez si la había ofendido tal vez... no ella no se fijaría en el de modo diferente al de los otros caballeros, no lo haría estaba prohibido... su amor por ella estaba prohibido... un momento ¿amor?... lo que Miho había dicho lo estaba llevando a pensar diferente, el no podía sentir por ella más allá de respeto y cariño como la diosa que era... no podía dejar que su corazón tomara un camino... que no lo llevaría a ningún lado, por más que aquello que sintiera fuera profundo, no podía admitirlo, tenía que hacerlo incluso por ella, para evitar que ambos sufrieran, de pronto una especie de humo brillante aprecio frente a ellos, este tomo la forma de una persona y luego dejo ver al señor del inframundo

- ¿Hades?, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Que esta…?- pregunto Shion sorprendido de verle ahi

- No pueden acercarse al santuario

- ¿Que?

- Por supuesto que lo haremos, debemos salvar a Saori - interrumpió Seiya molesto por la negación

- No deben hacerlo, esta fuera de si y su presencia en el lugar solo la alterara más, esta a la defensiva y sólo esta esperando un motivo para actuar

- ¿Y que esperas que haga? ¿que la deje sola?… yo jamás podría dejarla sola, tengo que ir con ella debo rescatarla …- grito el chico de pegaso mientras pretendía avanzar pero Hades le empujo con su cosmos haciendo que cayera en el piso

- ¿No lo entiendes niño?, si quieres salvarla debes actuar con cuidado, debes darme tiempo, al menos hasta que obtenga la respuesta de lo que esta pasando

- ¿Como pretendes… obtenerla?- pregunto Seiya mientras se levantaba

- Apolo

- ¿El dios del sol?

- También el dios de la predicción y la visión en el tiempo, el esta en el templo del olimpo, es el único que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe, seguramente el me dirá que paso con Athena, debes esperar hasta que tenga la respuesta, entonces buscaremos la forma de actuar

- Entonces iré contigo, si la solución para salvarla esta ahí quiero estar presente, escuchar lo que tengo que hacer – Hades iba a negar su presencia, pero pudo mirar en los ojos del chico determinación, estaba más que dispuesto a salvar a su diosa, a la mujer por la cual moriría e iría al infierno con tal de seguirla…entonces miro algo más en esos ojos, algo que él entendía pues esa mirada aparecía en su rostro con tan solo pensar en su amada Persefone, entendía pues porque de la necesidad del caballero de salvar a Athena

- De acuerdo puedes venir tu, pero solo tu, Shion esperaras hasta nuestro regreso

- Supongo que no tengo otra salida…- dijo mientras los observaba desaparecer frente a él.

Shaka y Yahim había recorrido un pueblo no muy lejos de donde meditaban, habían comprado panes deliciosos en unos de los puestos, había disfrutado del ir y venir de los humildes pobladores, pero por sobre todo habían disfrutado de su tiempo juntos, en silencio, pero juntos, una terrible lluvia cayo a ellos en su camino a casa, por lo que se ocultaron en un refugio formado por piedras y hiervas, estaban completamente mojados y esperaban a que la lluvia se calmara un poco, Yahim cepilló su cabello con sus manos y termino haciéndose una trenza, se giro notando el desalineado cabello de su maestro y como este trataba de ponerlo en orden, se acerco hasta él y con sus suaves manos comenzó a peinarle.

- permiteme, creo que tu cabello es un desaste

- solo esta mojado

- yo me haré cargo - comento la chica mientras le acariciaba, mientras peinaba su cabello deslizando sus manos entre las doradas hebras, Shaka cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, el suave tacto de las manos de la mujer le fascinaba, le hacía sentir... diferente, cuando esta termino de cepillarlo por detrás se puso de frente suyo para acomodarlo por delante, cuando terminó de peinarlo el joven tomo su muñeca con suavidad y como hipnotizado dejo que sus labios la rozaran, Yahim se sonrojo ante el acto pero no se opuso, el rubio abrió los ojos y miro con fijación sin separar los labios de la piel de las manos de la chica, pero despertó pronto de aquel encanto, la soltó con rapidez y le agradeció por ayudarlo, el resto del tiempo bajo la lluvia lo pasaron en silencio hasta que pudieron volver a casa.

Lo había conseguido, Mina había obtenido una audiencia con su diosa, Afrodita de pisis le había llevado hasta la sala del trono, pero había salido luego de que su diosa se lo pidiera, la rara mirada en ella le impresiono tanto que el caballero simplemente no pudo salir del cuarto sin escuchar lo que estaba pasando, se escondio detrás de una de las cortinas del lugar y se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿a que has venido amazona?, como sabes esta prohibida tu estancia aquí- comento Athena irritada por verla en el lugar

- Shion partió con usted pero antes de marcharse me pidió cuidara del santuario, tengo que entregarle mi reporte y debo saber… cuando será su regreso

- Te preocupa mucho que no este aquí ¿cierto…?- pregunto la mujer de pelo lila con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro- dime querida ¿por que te preocupa tanto?

- Mi señora… el es el gran patriarca su falta aquí...

- ¿Es esa tu respuesta?

- Mi señora...

- ¿Te gusta no es verdad?, a decir verdad… ¿lo amas…?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su trono y caminaba hacia la chica

- Es un gran maestro… aprecio sus enseñanzas

- Esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando…- seguía diciendo la diosa mientras caminaba alrededor de la confundida mujer

- ¿Que quiere que diga yo..?

- Admítelo, lo amas… lo quieres a tu lado… lo deseas… ¿no es verdad?, pero sabes que lo tienes prohibido, por eso tu atracción a él es mayor …- seguía sonriendo con malicia mientras prendía su mano con su cosmos y lo ponía detrás de la cabeza de la peli rosa – lo adoras… y quisieras al menos una vez tenerlo para ti ¿no es cierto?, estar en sus brazos, posar tus manos en su pecho y susurrar su nombre mientras se vuelven uno… dime niña, ¿que estarías dispuesta a hacer con tal de tenerlo una noche?

- Mi señora…- guardo silencio por un segundo y luego sus ojos brillaron de extraña manera- todo lo que usted ordene – dijo Mina casi inconcientemente, había caído en su trampa, en su hechizo y ahora era parte de su grupo, Saori le dijo que se hiciera a un lado mientras con su cosmos llamaba a Shura, este entro confundido al lugar seguido de Kanon en su traje de entrenamiento que estaba molesto por no saber los movimientos que estaban pasando en el santuario, el era el encargado de todo en los templos y no se le había informado que había visitas con Athena

- Shura llévate a Mina y encuentren a Shion, no debe estar lejos, lo atraparas siguiendo su cosmos, necesito que me lo traigas inmediatamente ha hecho algo terrible y necesito hablar con él… Mina estaré en contacto contigo – comento la peli lila mientras con la mirada le decía que ahora estaba bajo su mando, ambos guerreros salieron del lugar dejando a Kanon y a Athena aparentemente solos.

- ¿Mi señora por que no se me informo que tenía visitas?

- ¿Estabas preocupado mi querido Kanon?

- Mi señora debe informarme de todo lo que pasa aquí, yo soy el guardián, el líder de los dorados

- Prometo tener más contacto contigo encanto – dijo Saori antes de prácticamente saltar a los brazos del guerrero tomando por la fuerza y con pasión sus labios nuevamente, aprovecho que no usaba su armadura y mientras le besaba y lo empujaba contra el muro le desprendió de su cinturón de cuero, Kanon trataba de empujarla pero la mujer seguía insistiendo, esta metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa azul del joven tocando su piel, incluso rasguñándola mientras la pasión y su excitación seguía creciendo, Kanon no pudo soportar más aquello y le empujo con mucha más fuerza separándola de él, Athena había logrado romper su camisa por el impulso, pero ante la negación del chico la furia la lleno haciendo que le abofeteara tan fuerte que este cayo al suelo

- ¿Por que no haces lo que te ordeno?, deberías ser mío, entregarte a mi como te lo estoy pidiendo

- Lo siento mi señora… aunque mi corazón esta con mi misión, este le pertenece a otra… además usted no es la misma señora a la que le debo mi fidelidad

- ¿Pero como te atreves?- dijo la chica antes de golpearlo nuevamente, pero se detuvo en seco ante la realización que había llegado a ella- no es a mi a quien deseas, pero creo saber a quien te refieres, lo puedo ver en tus ojos

- Mi señora no…- trato de decir pero la mano de Athena llena de su cosmos en su pecho le paro, un terrible ardor se alojo ahí y cuando esta retiro su mano pudo ver en la piel de su pecho tatuado un extraño símbolo

- Ahora estarás bajo mi maldición, deberás tomar a la amazona de fogata, hacerla tuya antes de la siguiente luna nueva o morirás…

- ¿Mi señora..?

- Yo me marcharía ahora que puedo… el tiempo esta corriendo…- Kanon no dijo nada más, la observo riéndose, burlándose de él por su desgracia, la furia lo lleno y estuvo a punto de hacer una tontería, pero Afrodita que lo había visto todo llego hasta el deteniéndole, se disculpo con su diosa y saco a su compañero del lugar, aquello estaba fuera de control ahora si tenían un gran problema


	6. Oportunidad

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Siguió a la chica peli verde hasta las cercanías de su cabaña, esta se detuvo frente al barranco y sólo observaba en silencio mientras el viento rozaba su rostro

- esta actitud tuya tenía largo tiempo ya de no verla ¿qué sucede Shaina? – pregunto Marin dando pasos al frente para llegar a ella con cautela, tenía que hacerlo, el modo de su amiga ya se estaba volviendo peligroso como antes.

- No tienes porque hacer tanto escándalo al respecto, es una simple tontería

- ¿Lo es?, Shaina te conozco y debe de haber una muy buena razón por la que estés así

- Simplemente no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto por lo que pase con los caballeros dorados, después de todo ellos han sido siempre los preferidos de Athena no importando si a veces son unos completos idiotas, unos malditos...

- Ya veo, esto tiene algo que ver con Milo, ¿que paso? – Shaina guardo silencio entendiendo que se había descubierto y que ahora que Marin sabia o por lo menos entendía en parte lo que pasaba no la dejaría hasta que le dijera la verdad

- Ese idiota… el y yo… bueno nosotros… hemos… ya lo sabes …- comento la chica completamente sonrojada

- Lo se, lo sabemos, sabemos que él quiere que seas su esposa

- Todo el mundo lo sabe, lo se, él se lo ha dicho a cuantos ha podido, ese maldito idiota y sus apasionadas noches, todo es su culpa… y ahora ya no hay como evitarlo… como no dejar que su criatura venga al mundo

- Shaina…

- Ya lo he dicho, eso es lo que pasa y ahora con todo esto… es un idiota, soy una idiota como no se me ocurrio prevenirlo

- Shaina tranquilízate, se que estas asustada y más que nada preocupada por Milo y tu nueva familia, créeme todo saldrá bien y el hará hasta lo imposible por estar a lado tuyo y de su hijo - comento la pelirroja justo antes de abrazar a su amiga

- Marin… gracias… - contesto la dueña de las serpientes regresando el abrazo que le había dado su compañera.

Dos caballeros dorados habían llegado hasta el templo de Géminis, Afrodita había ayudado a Kanon a llegar hasta el lugar luego de haber recibido la maldición de Athena, el peli azul podía sentir un gran ardor en su pecho debido a la marca maldita que Athena había grabado en su piel con su poder.

- déjame ayudarte con eso

- déjalo, no importa lo que hagas la herida no cerrara, por el contrario con el paso del tiempo se irá haciendo más profunda hasta que …

- hasta que finalmente te mate ¿no es cierto?, ¿Kanon que piensas hacer?, la próxima luna nueva no esta muy lejos y tu...

- no pienso hacer nada, no pienso obligar a nadie a nada, buscare la forma de liberar a nuestra diosa de lo que sea que la este controlando y entonces me levantará la maldición

- pero Kanon

- basta, ya no lo menciones y no quiero que lo menciones a nadie más ¿escuchaste?, debes guardar el secreto

- tu vida corre peligro… pero si crees que la única forma de salvarte es ayudando a Athena entonces guardare el secreto y te ayudaré a buscar una solución

- gracias amigo…

Shun estaba pensativo, cansado y además molesto, había salido de su cabaña sin decirle nada a nadie, había dado una larga caminata y sus pasos le llevaron hasta el río, pero lo que encontró ahí no pudo más que hacer que su sangre hirviera más, June e Ikki platicaban junto al río, de pronto esta dio un amistoso abrazo al muchacho de cabello azul debido a que este había decidido marcharse de nuevo, pero ante los ojos del joven de Andrómeda aquello no había tenido nada de amistoso, furioso y bajo la advertencia de su diosa se acerco hasta ellos dispuesto a terminar con aquello

- maldita sea hermano, ¿como has podido traicionarme así?, ¡yo confiaba en ti! - grito el antes tímido chico mientras empujaba al mayor de ellos

- Shun ¿pero que diablos pasa contigo?

- Shun... - menciono la amazona de camaleón al notar tan agresivo a su esposo, nunca en todo su tiempo de conocerle le había visto de ese modo

- Estoy más que harto de todo esto, no permitiré que me quites lo que es mío

- ¡Shun basta!, detén esto ya, no se de donde has sacado tan tonta idea, pero esto no es nada de lo que imaginas

- ¡No hermano!, ya no vas a dominarme esto se termina ¡ahora! – grito el chico mientras encendía su cosmos con fuerza y se ponía en pose de batalla, Ikki podía ver en la mirada de su hermano que estaba más que decidido a atacarlo y aunque no lo deseaba no podía negarse, al menos no ahora pues faltaría al respeto al reto de su hermano, el peli verde comenzó con el ataque e Ikki no hacía nada más que defenderse ante la sorprendida mirada de la rubia que aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de pronto el peli azul resbalo perdiendo un poco de atención en su defensa lo que Shun estaba dispuesto a aprovechar, June lo noto y sin pensarlo y con tal de evitar que su esposo hiciera una tontería de la cual se arrepentiría mucho se aventó al frente del mismo para detenerle, pero su ataque había sido tan rápido que ella lo había recibido, con dolor y una sangrante herida en el abdomen la chica cayo al suelo, ambos hermanos la observaron con horror, pero fue solo Ikki el que reacciono, Shun ahora estaba mucho más molesto, culpaba al peli azul por la herida de su esposa y sin pensarlo dos veces le ataco de nuevo, Ikki ya no tuvo más remedio, tenía que parar a su hermano para así poder ayudar a June, con su golpe fantasma le dejo finalmente inconciente y mientras este caía al suelo se acerco hasta la chica

- ¡June!...

- Estaré bien… por favor ayuda a Shun- Ikki no dijo nada, uso parte de su cosmos para curar la herida de la chica y cuando esta finalmente dejo de sangrar se acerco hasta su hermano notando que este pese a todo se encontraba bien, los llevaría hasta la cabaña y ahí arreglarían el problema

El frío viento soplaba de nueva cuenta sobre las frías tierras de Asgard, el Rey y la Reina de aquellas tierras caminaban juntos y seguidos de los otros dioses guerreros rumbo al templo de Odín, una presencia divina les había llamado hasta allí y pensando que se trataba de él habían decidido llegar hasta el templo, pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era alguien más, Sigfrid e Hilda entraron solos a aquella habitación y en ella solo pudieron encontrar a una hermosa mujer de blanca piel con tonos azules, un rubio muy claro en su cabello y ojos color agua.

- Mi diosa Skadi… mi señora ¿pero que la ha traído a nuestras tierras?- pregunto amablemente Hilda a la diosa frente a ella

- Reyes de Asgard, necesito de su ayuda... mi dinastía esta por regresar… - contesto la bella dama a la pareja real con un rostro lleno de decisión.

Las grandes puertas blancas del templo de Athena se abrieron para dar paso a las visitas, era Xyu ahora acompañado de tres caballeros y una amazona ajenos a aquel santuario, llegaba dispuesto a cumplir con su parte del trato para con la diosa de cabello lila

- mi señora aquí están como lo he prometido los Caídos, santos hermanos mercenarios portadores de armaduras con las cuales han traicionado a sus dioses y las cuales además ahora poseen su completa energía negativa. – comento el hombre inclinándose a la diosa- ella es **Brilha de Esteno** líder del grupo - decía mientras daba paso a un bella joven de cabello largo y rubio, casí blanco, piel clara, ojos vino y una terrible cicatriz roja que cruzaba su ojo derecho- el es **Moyost de Escila** - comento señalando a un muchacho de cabello violeta y ojos verdes- el es **Tohon de Ladón**- decía al tiempo que mostraba a otro hombre un poco más grande que los otros de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color- y finalmente **Nakho de Grayas**- hablo dejando ver a otro joven mucho más chico que todos de cabello rubio fuerte y ojos azules- todos ellos dispuestos a cumplir con sus ordenes por un precio justo.

- y eso obtendrán, ya hemos discutido esa parte, lo que quiero ahora es verlos en acción - comento la diosa de cabello lila observándolos detenidamente, algo llamaba mucho su atención, sobre todo aquella joven de cabello blanco

- usted ordene mi diosa y nosotros cumpliremos - contesto Brilha acercándose levemente a ella

- mis caballeros dorados, no todos ellos se encuentran en el santuario y los quiero a todos de regreso

- no será un problema hacerlos regresar

- tu actitud me gusta amazona, creo que tu podrías ayudarme en algo un poco más complicado, he enviado a mi caballero de Capricornio y a otra amazona a traer de regreso a mi antiguo patriarca, es una misión especial, será difícil que lo hagan volver y tu ayuda podría venirles bien

- como usted ordene mi señora - sonrió con confianza la chica

Las practicas habían terminado, Ceres ahora juntaba sus cosas y estaba por salir cuando las voces de un discusión llamaron su atención, despacio se acerco hasta otro cuarto en el cual dos de los jóvenes del elenco peleaban aparentemente por Clara, la estrella de la presentación, sus insultos iban en aumento y de hecho la joven que iniciara todo les alentaba a discutir con más fuerza, Persefone pronto dejo de estar de acuerdo con aquello así que se acerco a los chicos justo antes de que comenzaran a golpearse poniéndose entre ellos

- ¿que pasa aquí?- pregunto la chica de cabello castaño alarmada por el encuentro

- no te metas en esto chiquilla

- voy a meterme mientras el peligro de que se agradan este presente, detengan esto antes de que sea muy grave- de alguna forma sus palabras habían llegado a ellos, por lo que dejaron de pelear y se marcharon bajo amenaza, Clara lo observo todo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Ceres la miro sin creer ni entender que de todo aquello le parecía divertido, por poco aquellos compañeros, amigos se habían golpeado y todo gracias a ella

- no entiendo que es lo que te parece tan divertido

- no podrías entenderlo de ninguna forma querida reina de las sombras – dijo con burla la rubia mujer antes de darse la vuelta no sin antes impactar de forma rápida el cosmos de Ceres, definitivamente había algo muy extraño en aquella mujer y ahora que había sentido aquella maldad en ella no podía permitir que simplemente se marchara, la seguiría y descubriría de una vez por todas quien era ella.

Yahim miraba con seriedad el río, aquel solitario río que resultara ser tan parecido al caballero de Virgo, si el caballero dorado de Virgo, Shaka repentinamente había cancelado la meditación de ese día, al parecer no había dormido bien las noches anteriores y sin decirle nada al respecto le pidió le dejara meditar, pensar, por aquello ocasión sólo, sin embargo ya habían pasado dos días sin saber nada de él, lo que hasta cierto punto comenzaba ya a preocuparle, de pronto su mente le dio diferentes ideas, tal vez aquel rubio y encantador joven finalmente se había cansado de ella, de su presencia ahí, después de todo no la recordaba y tenerle a su lado posiblemente no le era placentero en ningún sentido, tal vez… era una señal que le indicaba que era momento de darse por vencida y de dejar al caballero de virgo llevar una vida en paz, hundió su rostro en sus rodillas dejando que algunas lagrimas cayeran y de pronto un pequeño ruido llamo su atención, levanto la mirada y frente a ella pudo observar a un pequeño pájaro bebiendo tranquilamente agua de aquel solitario río, probablemente este era el único animal en muchos años en acercarse al lugar… si aquella pequeña ave tomaba el riesgo, si aquel río le daba la oportunidad, ¿por que ella no podía hacerlo también?, se lleno de animo, se levanto y se dispuso a buscar al rubio joven. Llego hasta la cabaña en la cual pasaban las noches y fuera de ella pudo notar al niño que le había llevado hasta Shaka la primera vez

- hey pequeño ¿has visto Shaka?

- maestro Shaka

- si él, ¿sabes en donde esta?

- en las cascadas …- la chica no espero mayor respuesta, sabía en donde estaba pues el santo ya le había llevado una vez, agradeció al pequeño y luego simplemente corrió hasta el lugar.

Shaka meditaba con fuerza bajo las frías aguas de aquella cascada, ya había luchado contra esa corriente en otros tiempos sin daño alguno, pero su falta de concentración de pronto hizo que comenzara a sentir el frío del agua y dos días bajo ese manto comenzaban ya a cobrarle a su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, su sueño había sido tan perturbador que pensó que la meditación le ayudaría a volver a la calma, pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez las mismas imágenes.

Dos noches antes, la noche del día en el que habían visitado la villa un extraño sueño invadió su mente, se recordaba a si mismo y a la joven de cabello azul en el refugio en el que se habían quedado luego de que la lluvia les atrapara, le recordaba peinando su cabello y el de cierta forma cayendo en el embrujo nuevamente, pero lo que ocurrió después nada tenía que ver con lo que había pasado en la realidad.

_- yo me haré cargo - comento la chica mientras le acariciaba, mientras peinaba su cabello deslizando sus manos entre las doradas hebras, Shaka cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, el suave tacto de las manos de la mujer le fascinaba, le hacía sentir... diferente, cuando esta termino de cepillarlo por detrás se puso de frente suyo para acomodarlo por delante, cuando terminó de peinarlo el joven tomo su muñeca con suavidad y como hipnotizado dejo que sus labios la rozaran, Yahim se sonrojo ante el acto pero no se opuso, el rubio abrió los ojos y la miro con fijación sin separar los labios de la piel de las manos de la chica, siguió recorriendo su mano, su brazo, jalo de ella y poco a poco la fue acercando a él hasta que finalmente su labios se encontraron en su hombro, no podía resistirse, el aroma de la chica y los leves suspiros que dejaba salir le alentaban a continuar, era como una droga, un fuerte hechizo que lo tenía perdido, sus labios ya no recorrían, besaban la piel, tocaron el hombro y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta el cuello, lo besaba, lo succionaba despacio, sentía como si finalmente hacía algo por lo que había esperado ya mucho tiempo, pronto sus labios encontraron su camino hasta los de la chica y sin pensarlo más la beso, despacio, tranquilo disfrutando del momento, pero aquello derretía a la joven de cabello azul que finalmente vencida por los nervios perdió el soporte en su cintura y lentamente fue bajando al piso hasta que se encontró recostada, el rubio en ningún momento había dejado de besarla por lo que había quedado ahora sobre ella, su beso se volvió más apasionado, lo profundizo, pidió permiso para perderse entre sus labios y explorarla con mayor profundidad lo cual ella no negó, por el contrario los brazos de la chica habían rodeado su cuello acercándolo más a el, mientras que las manos del joven habían encontrado refugio en la cintura de la chica pero no solo eso, habían encontrado el fin de la parte superior de la vestimenta de la dama y se habían deslizado hacia arriba por debajo de la misma acariciando la suave piel ahí albergada, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a sus pechos, no podía controlarse tan solo quería… quería… deseaba… la deseba… la deseaba a ella y no podía negarlo no podía parar aquello, regreso sus labios de nueva cuenta a su cuello y luego a su hombro izquierdo pero esta vez con ellos deslizo los tirantes de la blusa de aquella mujer… la haría suya… y se entregaría a ella, no se detendría hasta escuchar de aquellos labios su nombre en un tono lleno de placer y deseo… finalmente sus manos llegaron hasta sus pechos apretándolos un poco, sus dedos inconscientemente atraparon entre ellos las rozadas puntas de aquellos montes endureciéndolos y llenando de placer a la dueña de los mismos que libero ante el contacto un ligero gemido, se acerco a la joven de cabello azul aun más, se acomodo entre sus piernas y sin quererlo de todo se rozó con ella, ahora eran sus labios los que dejaban salir un gemido...entonces… se despertó..._

Y vaya que despertó, estaba completamente agitado y bañado en sudor, por suerte su sueño no le había llevado aun al punto de evidenciar en su cuerpo lo que estaba sintiendo pero había faltado poco, se sentía miserable, sucio, culpable por pensar, por soñar de aquella forma con aquella joven que apenas había conocido y que no le había dado motivo alguno para hacerle verla de ese modo, le estaba faltando al respeto, le insultaba con tan solo creer que podría tomarla de aquella forma, el no era una persona que se dejara llevar con algo tan instintivo como el deseo, no, para ello se había entrenado, para que su mente rigiera el cuerpo y no al contrario, era creyente de que un acto tan divino, tan mágico como era el de la unión como una mujer se debía de llevar a cabo siempre y cuando mente y cuerpo estuvieran de acuerdo y dispuestos a llevar no sólo el placer a si mismo si no a la pareja, pues después de todo aquel grado de emoción se lograba en conjunto, el portal hacía el misterio, hacía ese tipo de gloría era a través del placer sentido por ella también, se lograba juntos y en armonía, entonces ¿por que de pronto se sentía tan dispuesto a llegar a ese punto con ella?... esa pregunta le asusto, tenía que purificarse, buscar la calma para aquel mar de emociones que de pronto despertaron en él y su única opción había sido la cascada, pero como ya sabía la falta de concentración lo había vulnerable a algo tan simple como la temperatura de las aguas por lo que su cuerpo comenzó a enfermar, no resistiendo más aquel helado estado salio de las aguas y agotado se dejo caer en el pasto, sus parpados estaban cansados y con lo poco que podía ver pudo notar a la chica de sus sueños acercándose a él

- ¿Shaka estas bien? ¿que te paso?

- No llegue a lo más alto con mi meditación… soy un tonto

- Shaka estas ardiendo en fiebre – comento la chica al notar lo caliente que estaba su frente- Vamos te llevaré hasta la cabaña te has arriesgado mucho- dijo asustada Yahim mientras ayudaba a el rubio a ponerse de pie para empezar el camino de regreso

Seiya y Hades habían llegado al fin al templo de Apolo, subían por las escaleras que les llevarían hasta la sala principal, pero una figura delante de ellos impidió que continuaran con su camino

- ¡Saga! – grito con sorpresa Seiya al verle ahí con una armadura diferente, con la de un dios diferente… con la del dios Apolo

- Lo han logrado, el señor Apolo imagino que vendrían y los esta esperando en la sala del trono para hablar con ustedes

- Entonces llévanos ahí caballero – dijo Hades serio, Saga asintió y les guió hasta el lugar, la sala era muy grande pero se encontraba vacía salvo por una mujer cargando a un bebe que entraba a la habitación

- Mi señor Apolo vendrá en un segundo, es un placer tenerlos en nuestro hogar

- Laurel, me da gusto verte, así que este es el pequeño hijo de Saga- comento el caballero de Pegaso con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba al pequeño con poco cabello azul, estiro su mano a él y este la atrapo con sus pequeños dedos también sonriendo, entonces la soberana figura del dios del sol entro por la puerta principal sentándose en su trono, Hades se acerco hasta él y luego de saludarle con respeto le hablo

- Apolo necesitamos de tu ayuda, algo ha pasado con Athena y debemos de saber de que se trata

- He notado un cambio en el cosmos de la joven diosa mi señor Rey del inframundo y utilizando mis poderes he visto parte de su pasado y creo saber que sucedió

- ¿Que fue lo que paso con Saori? – exigió Seiya al borde de la desesperación, necesitaba ya saber como ayudarla – ¿a caso esta hechizada?

- No del todo, su corazón se ha vuelto negro gracias a la manzana de la discordia

- ¿Que?- pregunto sorprendido el caballero de bronce

- Pero eso solo es posible con el poder de Eris sólo ella puede crearlas - contesto Hades ante el comentario que había recibido

- Y ella fue derrotada hace mucho tiempo

- Derrotada más no destruida- dijo Apolo- no se como, pero las manzanas rojas de su árbol de la tentación llegaron hasta la habitación de la diosa de la tierra poco tiempo antes de que te visitara en tu país, una sola mordida de ese fruto basta para que tu corazón cambie

- Entonces debemos ir con ella y hacerle entender, hacerle que vuelva

- No es así de sencillo caballero de Pegaso, sólo Eris puede crear esas manzanas y solo ella puede levantar esa maldición

- pero...

- Deben encontrarla para salvar a Athena, pero deben darse prisa cada acto contrario a la verdadera personalidad de la diosa de la tierra la hunde más en su oscuridad y sino evitan que siga cayendo no podrá salir jamás de ese precipicio

- Seiya de Pegaso, tu regresa al santuario y de algún modo trata de contener a Athena, por tu historia se que tu eres el único que puede hacerlo, yo buscare a Eris y tratare de convencerla de liberarla

- Hades...

- Date prisa no tenemos tiempo que perder

- espera Caballero de Athena - dijo Apolo para detenerle- necesitaras ayuda para llegar ahi, creo que ya es tiempo de que esta amazona regrese a casa - comento el dios al tiempo que indicaba a la mencionada que entrara al el cuarto, la luz pronto ilumino la figura de Elli, estaba lista para volver a su hogar, para volver a él, a el caballero del Fénix


	7. El regreso

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

La tenía en la mira, le había seguido desde el auditorio, se había escapado de sus guardianes con tal de seguirla, de descubrir de quien se trataba en realidad y esta era su oportunidad. Desde que había vuelto al escenario había notado una actitud muy extraña en la chica, en la gran estrella del ballet, cierto era que nunca se había caracterizado aquella mujer por ser una gran persona para con los otros, y ella lo sabia, simplemente en aquel entonces no le había interesado, pero ahora que había vuelto había visto en ella mucho mas desprecio, mucho mas encanto y deseo por crear problemas entre los otros además de que sus palabras, el mensaje oculto que había en ellas, le habían obligado a estar en alerta.

- sal de ahí pequeño conejito, ya no es necesario que te sigas ocultado, se que estas ahí - dijo la rubia al darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña

- Dejaré mi escondite sólo buscando la verdad, ¿quien eres?

- Has olvidado mi nombre, soy Clara la estrella del auditorio

- No la reina cisne, ¿quien eres en realidad? – volvió a preguntar la chica insistiendo con tal de hacer a aquella mujer hablar, esta le sonrió con algo de burla antes de hablar nuevamente.

- Sin nada más que ocultar te lo diré, mi nombre es Eris, yo soy la diosa de la discordia

- ¿Eris?... pero Athena, ella…

- Ella sólo me derroto y me despojo del cuerpo humano que había tomado, pero mi esencia seguía, no tuve más remedio que optar por seguir el ejemplo de tu esposo y usar mi verdadero cuerpo

- ¿Que es lo que quieres en la tierra?

- En un principio venganza, había regresado buscando aliados, el del rey del inframundo sobre todo y cuando note la verdad sobre tu existencia me escondí en el teatro esperando que llegara por ti, pero mi plan no salio como esperaba

- Espera… ¿tu eres la causa por la que Athena esta tan extraña?, ¿es esto todo culpa tuya?

- las manzanas, no fui yo quien las dejo a su alcance

- ¡Libérala!

- Yo no puedo hacer eso niña, mi veneno lo único que hizo fue liberar a la diosa de toda prisión, de toda inhibición, lo que esta haciendo lo esta haciendo porque lo disfruta…- Clara sonrío y se dio la vuelta lista para partir pero el sonido del movimiento de la reina del inframundo colocándose en pose de pelea le detuvo – ni siquiera lo intentes niña, no lograras nada, no tienes aun la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme

- Lo intentare de todas formas – ambas mujeres se lanzaron al ataque, pero antes de que pudieran tocarse una luz las atrapo y cuando esta se disperso ya no estaban.

Los claros ojos del peli verde se abrieron poco a poco, luego de aclarar su vista pudo notar a su hermano a su lado, estaba aun molesto con el, pero no podía moverse, ya no quería hacerle daño, tan solo…

- ¿como te sientes?- pregunto Ikki preocupado

- Estoy bien, ¿En donde esta June?

-Ella esta bien, descansa en el otro cuarto- lo miro con algo de tristeza - Shun se que sigues molesto conmigo hermano, pero aun no entiendo porque

- ¿Como te atreves a preguntarme eso cuando lo sabes perfectamente?, cuando has estado tratando de llevarte a June

- ¿Como puedes ser capaz de creer eso? ¿De donde has sacado esa tontería?

- Athena me lo dijo

- ¿Y le creíste aun sabiendo que últimamente no ha sido ella?

- Aun así… - dijo esquivando la mirada de su hermano – no había porque no creerle, la extraña actitud hacia ella… estaba

- ¿Celoso?

- Si

- Y entiendo porque lo haces, una mujer tan especial como June es difícil de encontrar y por supuesto no quieres perderla – poso su mano en su hombro- pero yo jamás te haría algo así, si hay una mujer para mi es Elli, y solo ella… aunque se haya ido

- Seguro la encontrarás de nuevo hermano

- Vamos, ve a buscar a June seguro tienen mucho que hablar- el peli azul ayudo a su joven hermano a levantarse y luego le miro salir de la habitación pensativo.

Se encontraba en un lugar un tanto oscuro, podía escuchar voces, murmullos que no entendía y que cambiaban de lugar, pero no podía notar el origen, entonces una luz al frente llamo su atención, no sabía de que se trataba, pero por alguna razón la sentía conocida… y ahora peligrosa, de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un intenso brillo dorado, se sintió cómodo con ello, protegido por lo que continuo con su paso, pero conforme se acercaba a aquella luz la respiración se le dificultaba, entonces el brillo de su cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse del mismo y sintió como si la vida se le fuera con el, cayo al suelo boca arriba inevitablemente mirando la oscuridad sobre de él, de pronto unas suaves manos comenzaron a acariciar con suavidad su cabello y luego una dulce voz menciono su nombre haciendo que finalmente abriera los ojos y despertara de su sueño

- Shaka despierta… tenías una pesadilla, seguramente por la fiebre – decía Yahim al tiempo que frotaba un paño húmedo sobre su frente , Shaka no supo porque, simplemente se sentó sobre la cama y le miró de cerca con mucha más seriedad, sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo la abrazó, no dijo nada, no fue un acto intenso, tan pronto había llegado se había marchado, la misma fiebre le derrotaba y sin más volvió a caer en la inconciencia sobre su cama, la chica lo observo con preocupación, pero al notar que este respiraba tranquilo, que finalmente estaba descansado decidió darle espacio, tomo una de la sillas de la cabaña y se sentó a lado de la cama, simplemente mirándolo respirar despacio.

Shion estaba cerca del puerto, esperaba tranquilo por el regreso de Hades y Seiya, pero no había señal alguna de ellos, entonces los pasos de alguien aproximándose a el le alertaron, al girarse abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues frente a él estaba ella.

- ¿Mina?, ¿que haces aquí?

- He venido a llevarte de regreso

- Lo siento pero por ahora no puedo volver, tu debes regresar para evitar sospecha

- Eso no será necesario compañero – dijo Shura saliendo detrás de la chica

- Caballero de Capricornio, ¿que sucede?

- Como ha dicho la amazona, hemos venido a llevarte de regreso, debes volver para responder por tus crímenes, mi señora Athena lo ha solicitado

- ¿Crímenes?, ¿de que estas hablando?

- No se que ha pasado, pero no me interesa, la princesa Athena me ha dicho que debo llevarte ante su presencia y así lo haré

- ¿A caso estas loco?, ¿no te das cuenta que lago malo pasa con nuestra diosa?, ¿y aun así pretendes seguir sus ordenes?

- Soy su caballero y debo obedecerle

- ¿A que costo? – Shura ya no tuvo que responder, en ese momento Mina se lanzo al ataque derribando a Shion debido a la sorpresa, estaba atrapado en sus brazos que lo aprisionaban con fuerza por el frente, la cercanía era tal que la chica bajo el encanto de la diosa lamió lujuriosamente la mejilla del patriarca

- Mio…- susurro la chica al oído de un petrificado joven que por un momento no supo como responder, este como pudo se levanto y se defendió de la chica que por ningún motivo había dejado de atacarle, finalmente el peli verde lanzo su muro de cristal haciendo que la chica se golpeara con su propio ataque saliendo despedida unos cuantos metros. Shura la observo caer y sin gesto alguno comenzó a caminar hasta el que había sido su gran patriarca

- Atacar a una joven amazona no es propio de ti Shion, empiezo a creer que el que esta diferente aquí eres tu

- Sabes que algo no esta bien y sin embargo te niegas a seguir tus instintos, creí que habías aprendido tu lección luego de lo pasado con Aioros

- ¿Como te atreves siquiera a mencionarlo?

- Sólo quiero hacerte entrar en razón

- ¡Maldito! – cegado por la furia Shura ataco, Shion lo conocía muy bien, demasiado y sabía su forma de ataque por lo que esquivarlo no le fue problema, esto claro hizo que el caballero dorado se molestara aun más no poniendo atención en lo que hacía, Shion lanzo un fuerte golpe al chico que cayo descontrolado al suelo, el peli verde se acerco hasta él inclinándose a su altura para hablarle

- Shura te lo suplico, ayúdame a rescatar a nuestra diosa – el joven de capricornio lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar en ellos sinceridad, sabía que él no podría mentirle y por mucho que se negara a creerlo sabía que Athena no era la misma su deber era regresarle a la normalidad, le sonrió de medio lado a su compañero y este le ayudo a ponerse de pie, habían vuelto a ser camaradas.

- ¿No es eso conmovedor?, dos grandes han vuelto a ser amigos… - dijo la voz de una mujer de cabello blanco y una cicatriz en el ojo que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento – Athena tuvo razón al enviarme, sabía que no podrías con él

- ¿Quien eres?

- Oh! claro permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Brilha de Esteno miembro y líder de los Caídos, santos que han venido a castigarles de acuerdo a las ordenes de Athena

- Creí que ustedes eran solo una leyenda – dijo Shura sorprendido ante la presencia de la joven, ya había escuchado de ellos, su fuerza y su forma de trabajar era conocida por ser cruel y devastadora… además no mentían los rumores sobre la chica, era de una gran belleza, ruda, pero hermosa

- Como ves somos bastante reales y por ordenes de la diosa de la tierra debo regresarles al santuario o matarles de lo contrario así que ustedes deciden… espero sea su respuesta la opción dos – dijo la chica al tiempo que se lamia los labios disfrutando de la duda que podía ver en el rostro de ambos hombres

- Llévate a Mina, debes alejarlas del santuario, yo me encare de ella

- ¿Estas seguro que estarás bien Shura?

- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo- sin más Shion se acerco hasta la peli rosa y le cargo para salir del lugar ante la mirada de la peli blanca que no había apartado sus ojos de ellos, una vez fuera de su vista le hablo a su contrincante.

- ¿Y ahora que se han ido que planeas hacer?

- Derrotarte.

Camus y compañía habían llegado hasta los inicios de las tierras de Asgard, Hyoga y Dinna además de Itza estaban con él, luego de su visita a Francia había informado a su pupilo que llegaría hasta el lugar y este no pudo evitar el solicitar acompañarlo, por lo que viendo que no aceptarían un no por respuesta se los permitió. No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando varios soldados les rodearon, manteniendo la calma les observaron hasta que estos dieron paso a su comandante, el dios guerrero Hagen

- es un gusto encontrarles santos de Athena, su alteza la reina Hilda sabía que vendrían hasta aquí y me ha pedido escoltarles hasta el castillo.

- Muchas gracias iremos con ustedes- sin más el grupo siguió a los soldados que les llevaron hasta el castillo, Camus no sabía porque, no recordaba la ultima vez que le había pasado, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía nervios.

Ya se arrastraba un poco, podía sentir que su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más débil y sabía que aquello empeoraría conforme la luna cambiaba de estado, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y ahora con esta nueva dificultad todo estaba empeorando, aun así lo había decidido, el no obligaría a nadie a hacer algo que no quisiere, no haría que Mirha se entregara a él por la simple maldición de su diosa, finalmente cayo al piso con un terrible ardor en el pecho, Afrodita de Pissis que había llegado hasta su templo para hablar con él lo vio en el piso y se acerco hasta él a toda prisa

- ¿Kanon estas bien?

- Ya te he dicho que no tienes de que preocuparte

- Sabes que no estas bien, sabes que tienes que hacer algo

- No! Y no vamos a discutir al respecto, ¿a que has venido?

- A avisarte… él esta aquí, ha regresado… debemos dejar que llegue hasta ella

- ¿Él?

- Seiya…

Las ultimas ordenes de la diosa se habían dado, Milo era el encargado de cumplirlas, debía bajar hasta las cabañas de las amazonas y llevar a Leda hasta el templo de Aries en donde le entregaría una carta que le chica debía de leer a solas, el caballero de escorpión no entendía nada de aquello, pero no hizo pregunta alguna, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para salir y encontrar a Shaina, antes de dejarla había sentido algo extraño en ella, en su cosmos y la duda le estaba matando, pero las nuevas reglas de la diosa le habían impedido acercase a ella, ahora finalmente podía hacerlo. Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron para dar paso al caballero de Pegaso, la decisión en su mirada era evidente, Athena lo miro con soberbia, jamás pensó que le vería tan pronto, despidió y ordeno al caballero dorado que se marchara y que diera la orden de que nadie les interrumpiera, este así lo hizo, dio una ultima mirada a la pareja antes de salir cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

- ¿que haces aquí Seiya?, ¿que a caso tu vida normal y feliz en aquel orfanato te ha aburrido?

- Me han dicho que algo extraño pasa contigo, puedo ver que es cierto

- Últimamente todos se preocupan por ello, yo no veo el porque, ahora me siento mucho mejor, soy mucho más libre

- Yo no lo creo

- ¿Y que puede importarte a ti caballero?, te burlas a caso solo porque tu has encontrado la felicidad a lado de esa simple humana – entonces Seiya lo entendió, todo aquello había comenzado con aquel inofensivo beso, aquel malentendido, eso ya no importaba ahora, tenía que ganar tiempo, tratar de detener a la diosa y evitar que cometiera un error más

- Miho no tiene nada que ver en esto, eres tu la que me preocupa

- No me digas caballero – comento la chica al tiempo que se acercaba hasta el joven con una mirada completamente diferente a la que siempre poso en él- ¿piensas detenerme a caso chico?, ¿crees realmente que puedes hacerlo?

- No dejare que te sigas lastimando, a ti y a los otros

- Pruébalo, demuéstrame que puedes hacer con tal de detenerme – susurro la chica a centímetros de sus labios, no pudiendo negarse más ante la tentación que provocaba el coqueteo de la chica Seiya le beso, la joven respondió con mucha más pasión y luego sin saber porque todo para el joven se había vuelto negro.


	8. Tratos

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, su diosa, su luz, su razón de ser y por sobre todo… la mujer que amaba, ya no podía negarlo, no ahora que le veía en una forma tan distante a lo que alguna vez había sido ella, su corazón, todo su ser sufría al mirarle así… pero por ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerla de regreso

- por fin despiertas bello durmiente

- ¿en donde estoy? – pregunto al notar que se encontraba atado a una columna en una especie de habitación con sólo una ventana por donde ahora se filtraba la luz.

- Este es un cuarto de meditación, solía ser del gran patriarca pero ahora esta completamente vacío

- Athena...

- Seiya…- dijo la chica mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura y poder hablarle en un corto susurro- cambios muy grandes están por llegar y necesito a alguien de confianza a mi lado – se acerco hasta su oído para seguir hablando- tu has demostrado siempre ser el más fiel de mis santos, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte todo pues solo puedo confiar en ti, te necesito a ti…- dijo la chica justo antes de tomar entre sus labios el oído del joven, Seiya tenía que resistir, encontrar alguna manera de protegerla de si misma, al menos hasta que pudiera liberarla de su maldición

- Lo haré, siempre que me prometas que estaré a tu lado en todo momento...

- Por supuesto… de ahora en adelante serás mi nuevo patriarca...

Era muy temprano por la mañana, Milo había bajado desde su templo con una sola idea en la mente, aprovechar el hecho de poder salir de su cautiverio y poder hablar con Shaina... y claro cumplir con la petición de Athena. Llego hasta la cabaña de la chica de Mu y toco a la puerta, fue Kiki quien le abrió pero luego dio paso a la peli vino.

- ¿Milo que haces aquí? ¿como es que has podido salir? ¿esta todo bien?

- He venido a entregarte esta carta y a decirte que debes de ir inmediatamente al templo de Aries a ver a Mu

- ¿Algo le ha pasado?

- Ignoro cual sea el motivo, pero athena lo requiere…- Leda estaba un poco indecisa al respecto, no sabía si confiar o no en Athena, pero el saber si algo malo pasaba con Mu le llenaba de mucha más ansiedad, así que finalmente acepto que iría. – Leda, ¿sabes en donde se encuentra Shaina?, no estaba en su cabaña

- Últimamente se encuentra más en la costa, algo pasa con ella, no ha sido la misma últimamente

- Gracias, iré a buscarle y … Leda ten cuidado

- Lo haré – Milo se retiro de la casa en busca de su amada dejando a una preocupada amazona, la nueva ley de la diosa había prohibido todo acercamiento entre los dorados y las amazonas, ¿entonces ahora por que pedía con tanta urgencia que fuera a ver al joven de Aries?, aquellos se le hacía muy extraño, peor aún… sospechoso y peligroso, sin perder más tiempo abrió la carta que el caballero de escorpión le había entregado, definitivamente estaba escrita bajo el puño y letra de la diosa, leyó cada párrafo hasta el final y de pronto sus ojos brillaron de manera diferente, su mirada se perdió en el vacío, la carta en sus manos se evaporo en un instante y sin que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Kiki que de pronto le había visto actuar extraña pudiera evitarlo salió de su cabaña rumbo al templo indicado.

Abrió los ojos al contacto del ambiente de la mañana, poco a poco se adapto a la luz de su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, fue cuando pudo notar a la bella joven recargada en su cama durmiendo, era más que obvio que había pasado la noche cuidando de él, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras que una de sus manos se acercaba lentamente a su rostro para retirar de el, el cabello que le cubría pero se detuvo en el camino, ya no sabía que estaba pasando con él, no entendía su comportamiento para con ella, tal vez eran acciones pequeñas, pero el era conocido por no dejar que ninguna emoción por pequeña que fuera le controlara, necesitaba aire, necesitaba despejar su mente, se levanto con cuidado de la cama y salió de la cabaña, dejó que el viento moviera su cabello y de alguna forma le regalara un poco de paz, pero aquello no duro mucho pues pronto escucho el andar de unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

- Shaka es tu nombre, ¿cierto? – pregunto Moyost de Escila que caminaba despacio sin dejar de mirar a los ojos cerrados del rubio frente a él

-¿Quien desea saberlo?

- Digamos que soy … una especie de mensajero y he venido hasta aquí para darte las palabras de tu diosa, regresa ahora y evita que tenga que llevarte en pedazos

- ¿Mi diosa dices?

- Entonces es cierto, no recuerdas absolutamente – el joven de virgo no dijo nada, pero el leve gesto en su rostro demostraba que así era, aquello causo gracias en el caído que comenzó a reír a carcajadas – bien si no lo recuerdas por ti mismo, tendré que hacerlo por ti… caballero dorado…- sin más el hombre se lanzo al ataque, sin el completo conocimiento de su fuerza, Shaka no era rival para él, se vio atrapado, derribado al piso en un segundo con leve sangre brotando de su labio – podría llevarte así hasta tu reina, pero donde quedaría lo divertido, oh si... creo que jugare contigo un rato…- iba a golpearle de nuevo, pero pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento le empujo soltando a su victima, asombrado miro a la fuente de aquel ataque notando a una hermosa chica de cabello azul vestida con una brillante armadura – vaya no esperaba encontrarme con esto, así que... una amazona de Hermes… ¿sabe tu dios que estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo con este caballero de Athena?

- Eso no te importa, ¡déjanos en paz ahora!

- Si lo que quieres es una pelea linda, la tendrás – contesto el caballero comenzando con el ataque a la chica – ¡demonio de las seis cabezas! – grito el guerrero al lanzar su ataque pero Yahim ya estaba preparada por lo que contraataco

- ¡Viento del norte! – al decir aquello una gran ráfaga de viento sacudió a su oponente haciendo que diera unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Shaka miraba todo aquello no muy lejos de ellos, aquellas escenas parecían familiares, podía verlas una y otra vez en su mente pero con diferentes personajes… incluso con el mismo, no podía entender aquello, su cabeza daba vueltas sin embargo muy en su interior quería finalmente entender aquel rompecabezas, fue entonces que comenzó a sentir una calida energía en su interior, coloco sus manos a su frente y miro como en ellas comenzaba a surgir una dorada luz, pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar aquello pues sus ojos se abrieron para notar como la chica de cabello azul era estrellada contra el suelo sin piedad, aquel santo le estaba ganando y la mataría sin duda, el no podía permitir aquello, el no dejaría que la lastimaran, que la apartaran de su lado, entonces se levanto, se puso de pie y dio un grito al cielo dejando que todo su cosmos se expandiera …

La diosa de cabello lila observo desde su ventana como una gran luz dorada salía del templo de virgo, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba y ya no había como poder evitarlo, el santo de la séptima casa había vuelto, fue entonces que la armadura en el lugar salio despedida y rodeada del dorado cosmos en busca de su legitimo dueño.

- mi señora athena... – dijo Seiya vestido como el nuevo gran patriarca que entraba al cuarto con disimulada calma

- están por regresar… y van a traicionarme - dijo la diosa de cabello lila sin mirar a su nuevo confidente

Un extraño y dorado objeto se poso frente al rubio, de un segundo a otro se dividió en varias piezas que se posaron en el lugar correcto de su cuerpo cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo, el santo de Virgo, Shaka de Virgo estaba listo

- así que volviste santo dorado - dijo el caído al notar a su cambiado enemigo

- esto se termina ahora – comento el rubio mientras abría despacio sus ojos mostrando aquellas bellas orbes ahora cargadas de decisión – despojare de tu ser cada uno de tus sentidos y te mandare directamente al infierno – sin decir nada más se lanzo al ataque, igual que su enemigo, tal vez el joven mas cercano a dios no había obtenido del todo sus poderes de regreso, pero tenía el suficiente como para enfrentar a aquel caído. Sin pensarlo, sin saber como era que conocía aquella fuerza le derroto, su cosmos y su poder dejaron a su enemigo fuera en pocos minutos, sin embargo con el ultimo aliento de fuerza que le quedaba este intento matarle, pero yahim fue más rápida destruyéndole de un solo golpe y luego cayendo sobre sus rodillas debido al agotamiento y a las heridas que había recibido, el joven de ojos azules se acerco a ella para ayudarle pero esta dijo que no era necesario

- estoy bien descuida, mis heridas no son tan graves

- son heridas sangrantes así que si requieren auxilio, puedo ayudarte con mi cosmos… lo se

- ¿lo has… lo has recordado todo?

- No, no del todo, pero ahora se en parte quien soy yo… el Santo dorado Shaka de Virgo – la chica no dijo nada, pero le miro con orgullo y alegría, por fin estaba de regreso, tal vez no tenía nada en el aun, de lo que habían compartido en el pasado, pero al menos ya estaba en el camino correcto, el rubio le miro directamente a los ojos y los de ella le llenaron de un calor indescriptible – no tienes idea del poder que tiene esa mirada - comento el santo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

- ¿Que? – pregunto la joven un tanto confundida

- No es nada, vamos regresemos a la cabaña, curare tus heridas y entonces podrás hablarme de todo lo que ha pasado

La pelea seguía con mucha fuerza, la guerrera de Esteno no sería fácil de vencer, el temor que se decía tenían por ella resultaba ser verdad, su fuerza era increíble, lo mismo que su velocidad y cualquier descuido le daba ventaja absoluta, pero por la mirada que lanzaba al caballero dorado enfrentándola, eso no era todo lo que podía hacer

- este juego finalmente me ha aburrido santo… es hora de terminar con el

- pensé que nunca lo dirías

- entonces prueba el poder verdadero de Esteno … - dijo la mujer poco antes de que sus ojos brillaran de un color púrpura intenso, esa misma luz comenzó a rodear a Shura que de pronto no pudo moverse, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer para él mientras que lo único en su mente era la voz de la chica frente a él – el mito cuenta que Esteno era la mayor de las gorgonas, aquella que tenía el poder de controlar la energía a su alrededor, aquella que tenía el poder de hipnotizar a sus agresores… – esas ultimas palabras sonaron en eco dentro de su mente, la voz de la amazona era su único comando, su único motivador- … y ahora vas a rendirte mi dorado amigo, arrodíllate ante tu nueva dueña – Shura dio unos cuantos pasos adelante para alcanzar a su ama, estaba por inclinarse a ella cuando su tembloroso cuerpo se detuvo, en los ojos del joven se podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía con tal de no seguir la voluntad de su enemiga - ¿qué esperas?, ¡inclínate ya!

- N..no… no lo haré…- dijo con dificultad el hombre mientras trataba de ganar el control de si mismo – no tienes el suficiente poder como para controlarme!… - grito el caballero de capricornio mientra encendía sus cosmos para romper el hechizo de aquella amazona, lo que no sabía era que para que ella pudiera usar aquel poder era necesario que sacrificara la energía de su propio cosmos, por lo que ahora al tratar de detener la liberación del joven, gastaba su propia energía debilitándose, de seguir así… moriría.

- ¡Maldito! No te dejare escapar así sea lo último que haga…! – grito la chica esforzándose al máximo, pero Shura hacía lo mismo y su poder y su fe o necesidad en ganar le hicieron más fuertes hasta que finalmente le gano a la amazona, la chica cayo débil sobre sus rodillas y maldijo al hombre una ultima vez antes de entregarse a la oscuridad de la inconciencia. El santo de capricornio también había sacrificado poder con tal de liberarse y sin previo aviso se dejo también caer al suelo desmayado a pocos centímetros de su enemiga.

Los mejores guerreros del inframundo entraron a la sala de aquel lujoso departamento con la mirada agachada, pues no sabían como mirar de frente a su dios ahora que tendrían que explicar que había pasado con la joven reina, la chica había salido del auditorio escondiendo bien su cosmos, no hubo forma en la que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia hasta que ya era muy tarde, su rey esperaba por ellos mientras miraba por la ventana y se giro al verlos inclinarse ante él, Radamanthys y Pandora no sabían por donde comenzar y antes de que cualquier cosa fuera dicha, su amo hablo primero.

- Ceres…

- Mi señor lo lamento, ha sido culpa nuestra su desaparición - confeso Radamanthys esperando por un castigo que nunca llego

- No del todo

- ¿Mi señor? - pregunto pandora desconcertada

- Ella sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando a su alrededor… conecto su cosmos con el mio de manera que siempre puedo sentirla… niña lista… me guiara directo a donde este… - sonrió de medio lado el señor del inframundo al notar que de verdad nada la apartaría de ella, ahora como todo príncipe encantado debía de llegar hasta su doncella y rescatarla.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar al caballero dorado hasta el frente de los tronos, por ahora el lugar estaba solo pues la noche ya había caído y muchos se disponían a descansar, la hermosa reina de cabello platinado era la única presente en el lugar.

- ¿has encontrado cómodo tu aposento santo de Athena? - pregunto Hilda con tranquilidad en la voz

- si muchas gracias su alteza

- por favor solo llámame Hilda, ustedes nos han ayudado tantas veces que realmente es… como si fuéramos todos una familia – en ese momento miro más de cerca al rostro de Camus que parecía además de serio muy distante – la preocupación se ha albergado muy fuerte en ti

- necesito respuestas, mis sueños me atormentan y no puedo más con la duda

- Entonces he de llevarte con la única que puede darte esas respuestas y lo haré pero no ahora, poco antes de que la luna se vuelva nueva te llevaré al templo de Odín en donde tus dudas serán resueltas – comento la mujer lista para marcharse del lugar- por ahora descansa Camus de acuario.

La noche había cubierto el santuario, Mu se sentía en extremo cansado, la diosa Athena había mandado una carta a él por la mañana, Milo al pasar rumbo a la salida de los templos se la había dejado, solo había leído las primeras palabras de la misma y un mal sentimiento le previno de continuar, por lo que había tirado aquel escrito de inmediato, pero desde ese momento un malestar se había apoderado de él, se sentía soñoliento, necesitaba descanso, seguramente era eso, dormir le haría regresar a la normalidad. Decidió que lo mejor era recostarse en su cama y perderse en el sueño, algunas horas de descanso habían llegado a él pero luego de un rato sitió algo extraño y pesado subir a su cama y moverlo un poco, el santo dorado abrió los ojos despacio no entendiendo del todo lo que pasaba y fue entonces que la sorpresa lo invadió, no creía lo que veía, ¿a caso lo estaba soñando?

Leda estaba ahí, sentada sobre su cama con su sencillo traje de entrenamiento, sus ojos con un extraño brillo se posaban suavemente sobre los de él, mientras que su cabello color vino descendía por su espalda y parte de su pecho, el caballero no entendía lo que pasaba, ahora de nueva cuenta estaba prohibida la visita de la chica en el lugar y sin embargo ahí estaba, Mu trato de levantase, quería sentarse también pero la joven se acerco más a él, posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y logro sin esfuerzo alguno que este se acostara de nuevo, el santo de Aries no podía evitarlo, se sentía hipnotizado, perdido en la belleza de la mujer a la que amaba y la ausencia de la misma en sus brazos finalmente le estaba afectando, la había extrañado tanto que ahora no podía creer que finalmente la tenía de regreso, de pronto las manos de la chica se deslizaron de sus hombros a su desnudo pecho haciendo que el joven de cabello lila no pudiera evitar el dejar salir un ligero gemido de sus labios, no sería el único, pues pronto los labios de su amada llegaron a su cuello y descendieron con tortuosa lentitud por el mismo dejando besos húmedos a su paso, ¿qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Mu con dificultad pues las caricias de aquella hermosa mujer le estaban haciendo difícil el pensar, aunque no tuvo tiempo de continuar con el dilema pues los labios de Leda tomaron los suyos con pasión, sin poder evitarlo correspondió aquel gesto y poco a poco la intensidad aumento haciendo que el chico se sentara en la cama con la amazona en su regazo, esto permitió que la chica le rodeara con sus brazos su cuello profundizando aun más el beso, pidió acceso a través de sus labios y este se lo permitió mientras sin notarlo sus manos se aferraba a los muslos de ella.

El dorado poco a poco sucumbía, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y la acerco más a él, fue entonces cuando el gemido de ella le trajo algo de conciencia, separo sus labios de los de la chica y con sus manos tomo su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, pero aquel brillo era diferente en ellos parecía normal.

- ¿leda?... ¿que esta pasando?- preguntaba con dificultad el hombre mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración – ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estamos por…?

- Shss – dijo ella posando un dedo sobre sus labios para callarle, fue entonces que Mu noto como los ojos de la joven regresaban a la normalidad, aquel brillo extraño había desaparecido de ellos para dar paso a la hermosura de los mismos – todo esta bien Mu… por fin te tengo de regreso… - susurro la amazona poco antes de tomar nuevamente sus labios, por alguna razón aquello le había dado confianza al caballero haciendo que respondiera el beso, permitiéndose finalmente el ceder a ella, a la pasión y deseo que tenía por ella, al amor que le profesaba solo a ella.

Las manos del caballero parecían moverse por si solas, se acercaron hasta las orillas del plano estomago de su amada y subieron desde este por debajo de la tela de la vestimenta de la chica, pero con aquel movimiento despojaba a la misma poco a poco de sus prendas superiores, cuando finalmente su pecho estuvo desnudo sus manos se posaron en el, no era la primera vez que la hacía suya, pero la necesidad por ella le hacían temblar de ansiedad, la había extrañado tanto, no era el simple gusto físico, era la sensación de estar completo que sólo ella le proporcionaba, la sensación de apartarse del frío tan solo con su calor.

Las caricias que el chico proporcionaba sobre aquellos montes pronto hicieron que la joven rompiera el beso para dejar salir los suspiros que se escapaban de sus labios ante la placentera sensación, escondió su rostro entre el cabello lila de aquel hombre al sentirlo bajar aquellos calidos labios hasta las puntas rosadas de su pecho humedeciéndolas, succionándolas y besándolas, hecho su cabeza hacía atrás conforme la caricia se hacía más fuerte y luego le escucho dejar escapar un leve gruñido cuando ella instintivamente había movido sus caderas sobre el duro deseo de aquel joven.

Mu ya no lo resistía, deseaba tanto estar dentro de ella, sentirla rodearlo con su calor, sacar de aquellos labios gemidos llenos de pasión, escucharla gritar su nombre al hacerla suya con tanta pasión que perdiera la voz, la beso de nuevo y sin dejar de hacerlo le empujo suavemente haciendo que esta cayera sobre su espalda en la cama con el sobre de ella, sus labios pronto dejaron los de ella para bajar por su cuello, por su pecho y por su abdomen, mientras sus manos llegaban a la orilla de lo que restaba de ropa en su parte inferior, con cuidado les deslizó para así tener la piel de la joven desnuda y a su completa merced. Leda estaba perdiendo por completo la razón ante la forma con la que el dorado le tomaba, podría ser un ser tranquilo en el exterior, pero al tenerlo solo para ella se volvía un ser completamente pasional, jalo de su rostro y le volvió a besar con fuerza, fue entonces que el peli lia le tomo, la penetró y se unió a ella de manera tan profunda y tan intensa que debieron de romper el beso para liberar el ronco suspiro que confirmaban que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, al poco tiempo el lemuriano comenzó a embestirla, a llenarla de pasión y dejarse al mismo tiempo descarriar por ella, la joven se sostenía de su cuello con sus brazos, de su cintura con sus piernas que ya le habían rodeado, tanto tiempo lejos y el sentimiento de extrañar al otro eran demasiado fuertes para ser contenidos, se necesitaban de sobre manera y ahora por alguna extraña razón con más fuerza que nunca, su ritmo se iba incrementando rápidamente, una última y fuerte embestida les llevo a ambos a tocar el cielo y regresar, Mu sentía como si todo aquello fuera un sueño por lo que luego de recuperar algo de su aliento se giro sobre su espalda junto con la chica en un fuerte abrazo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, a que se apartara de él nuevamente.

Las estrellas de aquella noche brillaban con intensidad, Shaina las veía perdida en su pensamiento, parecía que cada una de ellas quería decirle algo con los destellos que le mostraban, pero su mensaje no era claro para ella, el sonido de unos pasos detrás de ella le alertaron, se giro pensado que sería un agresor, pero era todo lo contrario, sin embargo el mirarlo ahí le hacía de algún modo daño, pues sabía que este le dejaría de nuevo.

- ¿Milo que haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo, necesitaba verte

- Tu no deberías estar aquí y lo sabes, Athena ahora podría...

- No me importa lo que haga, quiero estar contigo… y con mi hijo

- ¡Milo!, ¿tu… tu lo sabías? – pregunto la peli verde sorprendida, pues estaba completamente seguro de que él no lo había notado, una sonrisa picara en el rostro del joven sin embargo le dio un mensaje diferente, lo observo acercándose a ella para abrazarle y luego este le hablo al oído

- La verdad es que … apenas me di cuenta al verte en la roca mirando al cielo, pues pude sentir un pequeño cosmos combinado con el tuyo… me has dado una gran sorpresa… una razón más para seguir adelante ... - sonrió el chico más para él que para ella – y es por eso que necesitamos hablar … no voy a arriesgarme a perder a mi familia, debemos pensar en algo

Desde aquella ventana se podía observar el santuario completo, Xyo sonrió de medio lado al notar a la diosa de la tierra entrando en la sala

- estarás contento ahora me supongo, he cumplido ya también con mi parte del trato

- lo se su alteza, pude ver a mi joven pupila entrando en el templo de Aries

- sin embargo tus hombres no han traído aun a mis caballeros restantes

- descuide mi señora, muy pronto estarán aquí, puede contar con ello

- eso espero o este trato tomará otro rumbo

La diosa y aquel lemuriano continuaron hablando sin notar que detrás de una de las columnas les escuchaba el caballero de Pegaso que no dejaba de impresionarse con la nueva actitud de su diosa.

* * *

Hola!

pues ando de regreso, muchos días de vacaciones y videojuegos nuevos son malos para los fanfic, pero ando buscando terminarlos pronto, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y seguimos en contacto.

saludos!


	9. Pistas

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Estaba esperando por el, se sentía débil y con dificultad había dejado su cama, pero necesitaba escuchar las últimas noticias sobre Seiya como el nuevo patriarca y lo que seguramente ahora estaba planeando la diosa de la tierra, Afrodita había funcionado como un espía interno y ahora no tardaría en llegar para dar su informe, Kanon esperaba por el en la entrada de su templo cuando de pronto un terrible dolor y ardor se presento en su pecho, por instinto llevo su mano hasta el mismo y noto como esta era manchada de sangre, la maldición, el tatuaje que había plantado la diosa en su piel finalmente se estaba internando en su carne, lo estaba hiriendo hasta hacerlo sangrar y no se detendría hasta que llegara a perforar su corazón, ahora lo recordaba, faltaba tan solo una noche más para que la luna se volviera nueva, estaba perdido, su fin había llegado. Aquel dolor logro que finalmente cayera sobre sus rodillas sujetando con mayor fuerza su pecho tratando de buscar consuelo, pero este no llegaba; escucho entonces unos pasos que se acercaban a él y un par de manos que le jalaban también.

- Kanon, ¿amigo te encuentras bien?- pregunto el santo se Pisis con visible preocupación en su voz

- déjame solo, quiero estar solo por ahora - contesto el peli azul tratando de cambiar el tema para evitar la terrible respuesta

- Pero Kanon...

- Por favor Afrodita déjame tranquilo – el santo de géminis se levanto del suelo y se dirigió con extrema dificultad a su alcoba, el hombre de cabello azul claro le miro con miedo, era más que obvio que su tiempo se había acabado, sabía que se lo había prometido, que no involucraría a nadie más como Kanon se lo había pedido, pero simplemente no podía dejar que un compañero, camarada … y amigo muriera sin que el intentara algo por salvarle… y así lo haría.

Podía sentir el viento frío chocando contra su piel y pese a que usaba ropas calidas aun podía sentir el congelante ambiente envolviéndola, sin embargo tenía que admitir que el lugar era hermoso, el blanco paisaje daba la impresión de estar formado de cristal

- tienes frío, creí que después de haber estado tanto tiempo a mi lado este tipo de climas no te haría daño – dijo Camus vestido con ropas ligeras acercándose a Itza para rodearle con los brazos tratando de brindar calor a ella

- hasta yo tengo mis límites

- ¿en donde están Hyoga y Dinna?

- No pudieron resistirlo y salieron a recorrer los bosques blancos

- Me sorprende que sigan comportándose como unos niños – el sonido de una garganta carraspeando les interrumpió, al girarse notaron la presencia del ahora Rey de Asgard, Sigfried, que les saludaba elegantemente

- Maestro Camus ha llegado el momento, hay alguien en el templo de Odín que desea hablar con usted – sin dudarlo el santo dorado se despidió de su amada y siguió a Sigfried hasta el templo en donde finalmente obtendría respuestas.

Salió despacio de la casa y sin hacer mucho ruido, sabía que su hermano menor había hecho finalmente las pases con su amada June y por el momento, el no tenía nada que hacer en aquel hogar… y ahora que lo pensaba, el nunca tuvo nada que hacer en aquel hogar, el hogar de su hermano, lo mejor era que se fuera, que le dejara hacer solo su propia vida y que el comenzara una nueva, si una nueva vida, no había perdido la esperanza sin embargo… cada día era más difícil el esperar por ella, el esperar por la mujer que amaba y que ahora sentía jamás volvería a tener entre sus brazos.

Continuo por su camino en aquel bosque, el viento comenzaba a mover su azul cabello y eso le distraía un poco de sus pensamiento sin embargo pronto sintió algo perturbador, lo podía notar claramente, había alguien más ahí con él, Ikki no estaba seguro si era una amenaza sin embargo no podía confiarse, siguió caminando aparentando distracción, dejaría que aquel que le observaba se acercara lo suficiente a él para atraparle, en pocos segundos comenzó a escuchar los pasos acercándose y entonces cuando finalmente lo sintió detrás de suyo se giro, pero todo paso muy rápido, de pronto un par de brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y unos calidos labios tomaron los suyos.

Estaba preocupado, había logrado escapar junto con Mina mientras dejaban a Shura encargarse del enemigo, pero desde entonces no había vuelto a sentir el cosmos de su compañero, temía haber hecho algo incorrecto y ahora se arrepentía por completo de haberle dejado solo.

- ahora me dirás que te arrepientes, ¿qué pasó Shion, de verdad la culpa te atormenta tanto? – decía la peli rosa burlándose del ex patriarca, estaba atada pues luego de haber despertado había continuado con su agresiva actitud hacía el joven peli verde, era evidente que aun estaba fuera de si.

- Shion debemos hablar – decía la voz de otro dorado que repentinamente había llegado hasta ellos

- ¿Doko?, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿como nos has encontrado?

- Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones después, por ahora debo hablar contigo a solas – comentaba mientras le indicaba a su compañero de armas que le siguiera, no muy lejos de la prisionera comenzaron con una charla que pronto dejo de ser del gusto del antiguo guerrero del carnero

- ¿Sabes que esta pasando Doko?

- Si, la santo de Iris me lo dijo, ella y Seiya me encontraron en las afueras del santuario y me contaron todo lo que Apolo pudo ver

- Athena...

- Esta bajo el encanto de la manzana de Eris, sólo ella puede decirnos como liberarla, Hades ha ido a buscarle… Seiya tratara de contenerla lo más que pueda…Shion… escucha… esa chica… Mina esta completamente bajo el hechizo de Athena… es un peligro, en cualquier momento podría traicionarnos debemos…

- ¡No!, Yo me haré cargo de lo que pase con ella, te aseguro que por el momento esta bajo control

- Piensa bien lo que haces amigo… de cualquier forma hay algo más que debo decirte, presiento que todo esto no fue solamente a causa de Eris… creo que hay alguien más detrás…

Estaban siendo escoltadas por un par de santos con armaduras en tonos grises, por el momento no habían hecho movimiento alguno para confirmarlo, pero Persefone podía notar en ellos un gran poder, aquellos hombres les llevaron hasta una especie de salón en el interior de aquella inmensa cueva, no sabía en donde estaba pero podía notar que estaban ocultos bajo tierra.

- me alegra por fin tenerlas de regreso – dijo un apuesto hombre, joven, de cabello platinado y ojos verdes y brillantes, su armadura también llevaba tonos grises sin embargo podía notarse que no era para nada la de un simple santo, si no la de un dios

- ¿de regreso? – pregunto Ceres un tanto confundida

- bueno, lo mencionó a causa de mi querida amiga Eris- contesto el hombre mientras hacia que liberaran a la exuberante mujer, esta dio un paso al frente y sonrió al dios que le recibía alegremente

- tardaste mucho, creí que irías por mi antes - comento coqueta la diosa de la discordia

- tenía un asunto que atender primero, ahora…- dijo soltando a la mujer y acercándose hasta la joven Reina- mi querida señora de la sombras, es un placer tenerla entre nosotros

- ¿quien eres?

- En este momento no puedo contestarle, le aseguro que pronto sabrá muy bien quien soy hay mucho tiempo de sobra, más ahora que tendrá que acompañarnos por un tiempo, espero que se sienta cómoda en su habitación – dijo el platinado al tiempo que indicaba a sus hombres jalaran de ella para llevarle hasta su prisión, la chica no opuso resistencia, su poder estaba completamente enfocado en la conexión que mantenía con su esposo, el le ayudaría y terminaría con aquel sujeto que había osado atacar el santuario y al reino de los muertos.

Dentro de esa cueva, en otro cuarto estaban ellos, estaban atados juntos, las muñecas de él con las de ella y de espaldas por medio de un lazo mágico lleno de un cosmos divino que le hacían imposible de romper.

- estupido santo dorado, lograste que nos capturaran – decía Briha tratando de romper inútilmente las ataduras que la mantenía junto al guerrero de capricornio

- ¿ahora es esto culpa mía? – contesto irritado Shura tratando de hacer con el movimiento de su cuerpo que la chica dejara de moverse pues esto provocaba que los amarres se hicieran más fuertes –fuiste tu quien me ataco y fuiste tu la que nos dejo a merced del enemigo

- idiota, por tu culpa use todo mi poder

- como sea ahora estamos juntos en esto y tendremos que buscar la forma de salir

En ese momento las puertas de aquella extraña sala se abrieron dejando entrar dos figuras que se mantenían en las sombras ocultas además por capas negras que no dejaban mostrar del todo sus armaduras, Shura estaba seguro de que eran caballeros y de alto nivel debido al material gris que podía distinguir en lo poco que podía ver de ellas.

-con que un santo de Athena y un Caído, nos hemos saco la lotería con estos prisioneros

-los encontramos no muy lejos de aqui

- que los cuiden bien, son listos y fuertes y no queremos que se liberen antes de tiempo… podían sernos útiles, que le avisen a nuestro señor que los tenemos aquí, el nos dirá el momento de terminar con ellos

- como ordene – al terminar aquellos hombres salieron del cuarto dejando un poderoso silencio en los santos atrapados en el lugar

Tal vez entre los otros santos no era identificado como uno de los más feroces o de los más hábiles, pero Afrodita de Pissis era mucho más que un simple y bello santo de oro, había esquivado a todos los santos plateados que actuaban como guardianes y vigilantes de los dorados en el santuario por ordenes de Athena, se escabullo entre las sombras y pronto llego hasta el área de las cabañas de las amazonas, buscaba a una en particular y tenía una idea de donde encontrarla. La joven de cabello castaño oscuro estaba afuera cerca de una de las grandes fogatas que adornaban la zona, su naturaleza para con el fuego siempre le atraía a lugares así, se giro rápidamente al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a ella y con sorpresa noto de quien se trataba.

- ¡Afrodita!, me has dado un terrible susto… ¿pero que haces aquí?, ¿como lograste salir sin ser visto?

- Mirha escucha… debo hablar contigo seriamente, es muy urgente… se trata de Kanon

- ¿Kanon?, ¿que ha pasado con él? esta…

- Esta en peligro…

La tarde, casi noche había caído sobre la cabaña en la india, Shaka había llevado a Yahim hasta el lugar luego de la pelea con el invasor, la chica estaba levemente herida pero necesitaba ser atendida para evitar una infección o algo peor, aun y pese a la insistencia de Yahim que mencionaba que se encontraba bien, el rubio había comenzado a limpiar las heridas de su ahora desnuda espalda

- Shaka de verdad estoy bien

- Por favor, me ayudaste, déjame ayudarte también- la peli azul ya no dijo nada, simplemente lo dejo actuar, este había tomado un paño húmedo y con el había limpiado cada pequeña y levemente sangrante herida, sin embargo comenzaba a esforzarse por poner atención en lo que hacía, por momentos sus manos llegaban a tocar la piel de la chica al pasar aquel suave trapo sobre esta, simples toques de piel contra piel comenzaba a mandar corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y aunque trataba de negarlo eran placenteras, ahora recordaba ya su vida como caballero y ante la cercanía de la chica comenzaba a recordarla a ella, su primer beso, su pelea juntos y su sacrificio… por ella… debía admitirlo al menos para si mismo, si había entregado su vida para abrir aquella puerta había sido por salvarla a ella, por evitar que fuera ella quien se sacrificara, por primera vez en toda su vida no había actuado por la tierra o por su diosa, lo había hecho por su querida Yahim. Aquellas palabras, aquella confesión le dieron a entender el porque lo había hecho y el porque estaba tan nervioso con ella a su lado… estaba enamorado de ella.

Sin quererlo había pasado aquel paño tan suavemente por la espalda de la chica que esta dejo salir un leve gemido, aquel sonido, aquel suspiro salido de sus labios logro que la mente se Shaka se apagara por completo, de pronto el deseo por ella comenzó a brotar en él y es que no podía resistirse a sentirla más cerca a adueñarse de ese calor, sus labios fuera de si bajaron hasta la blanca piel de su espalda y comenzaron a besarle sin recato, al sentirlo la chica se giro a él y en un rápido pero delicado movimiento tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le beso con ternura, con amor y con pasión, no podía negarlo, tampoco había podido resistirse a él, sin embargo y luego de embriagarse del sabor del otro, se separaron, fue Shaka el primero en hacerlo

- Yahim yo…

- Se que tal vez no me recuerdes del todo pero Shaka yo…

- No… te recuerdo perfectamente … mi amada Yahim- comento el antes de besarle de nuevo, estaba tan cegado por el amor por ella, por el tenerla finalmente en sus brazos, por finalmente besarla sin preocupación y cumplir aquello que se había negado.

El beso comenzó a volverse más profundo, el rubio pese a todos los años de entrenamiento, pese a toda su habilidad para la meditación y la concentración ahora simplemente no podía contenerse, de un momento a otro tomo el labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos y le mordió levemente, le lamió y le succiono pidiendo acceso, rogando acceso a la chica que ella simplemente no negó, su legua recorrió cada rincón de aquella cavidad y pronto se enfrento a la de la chica que no quería, más bien no deseaba quedarse atrás. Yahim no pudo contener el suave gemido en sus labios cuando los del muchacho bajaron a su cuello, los húmedos labios y los pequeños toques de su lengua en su piel le estaban transformando en algo que ella no reconocía del todo.

Lo mismo estaba pasando con Shaka, podía sentir su cuerpo hirviendo, deseoso y añorante de sentir más y más de la mujer entre sus brazos, la mujer a la que ahora recostaba despacio sobre la cama, ya no podía contenerse, la deseaba… la deseaba con locura y en su cuerpo ya podía notarse aquello, su entrepierna dura ya rozaba con el muslo de la chica que al sentirlo dejo salir otro gemido lleno de pasión.

Las manos del rubio deslizaron por los hombros el frente del traje de la chica, y una vez fuera de su pecho desnudo este quedo a merced de sus labios, estos bajaron desde su cuello hasta estar en el espacio entre cada monte, pero no se quedarían ahí, sin preámbulo tomo el de su lado izquierdo, su lengua lamió los bordes hasta llegar a la punta para capturarla entre sus labios, para succionarla tan lenta y deliciosamente que un grito de pasión salio de los rojos labios de la peli azul. Aquello no hacía más que encender más a Shaka que pronto tomo el seno del lado derecho para hacer lo mismo. Yahim ahora no deseaba, necesitaba sentirlo, con poco esfuerzo le empujo hasta que este quedo recostado sobre la cama, ahora era ella quien exploraría, comenzó de igual forma por el cuello del apuesto hombre mientras que sus manos recorrían su pecho por debajo de la camisa que pronto dejaría el cuerpo del hombre.

Su pecho era fuerte, marcado no solo por musculos si no por cicatrices de batallas, Yahim comenzó a besarle, a lamer cada pliegue a su paso, sus manos no estaban tranquilas y al mismo tiempo recorrían aquel bien formado abdomen y más abajo, no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado ha rozar con fuerza la excitación de Shaka que ahora formaba un monte entre sus piernas, el joven no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido, un gemido ante aquel delicioso gesto y sin más la acerco a ella y le volvió a besar al tiempo que sus manos desprendían de ambos lo restante de las ropas.

Con la piel de los dos desnuda el simple toque de sus intimidades les hacía gemir, Shaka giro de Yahim para dejarla debajo suyo, le beso con ternura mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, podía sentir la humedad presente y eso le indicaba que ella estaba tan deseosa por el como el lo estaba por ella, luego de unos segundos le penetro despacio, poco a poco, creando un movimiento lento, que con el paso del tiempo y el sonido de los gemidos de la chica se fue volviendo más rápido e intenso, no podía dejar de penetrarla, de sentirla rodeándolo en su interior, de escuchar sus gritos llenos de deseo hasta que finalmente le hizo llegar a la gloria, y luego de unos segundo le siguió.. ahora eran uno y el rubio sabía que de ahora en adelante así sería por siempre.

El rey de Asgard había llevado al santo dorado hasta el templo de Odin, las puertas del mismo se abrieron para darles paro pero Sigfried no avanzo

- Me temo que ella desea verte a solas, esperare aquí afuera por ti

- ¿Ella?

- Entra y la veras – sin otra palabra que le detuviera el hombre de melena azul se adentro en el templo, el lugar estaba decorado con cuadros de los triunfos del dios, pinturas en las que todos y cada uno de los miembros de su circulo divino demostraban el porque habían sido llamados dioses, siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente vio una figura levemente iluminada frente a el

- Me da gusto volverte a ver Camus… hijo mio – dijo la diosa de cabello rubio y azul, piel blanca y ojos tan fríos como el hielo

- ¿Quien eres?, ¿que tratas de…?

- Mi nombre es Skadi, la diosa de del viento invernal, pero algunos años atrás portaba otra imagen y otro nombre – decía la mujer al tiempo que su figura tomaba otra forma, ahora la de una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel rosada y un vestido color violeta – mi nombre era Shanel

- Madre… - dijo el muchacho de acuario reconociendo de inmediato a aquella mujer, tal vez había tenido tan solo cinco años cuando su madre les dejo a el y a su padre un noche de otoño, pero nunca había olvidado su imagen, su recuerdo – pero esto no es posible… ¿como es que tu?

- Miles de años atrás, cuando mi padre Thjasse fue ejecutado acudi a los dioses a pedir un pago por su perdida, ellos me lo brindaron junto con la promesa del matrimonio con uno de ellos, mi corazón deseaba a Baldur hijo de Odin, pero termine casada con… Njord, el joven dios del mar – dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz – no pude vivir mucho tiempo a su lado atada al mar, añoraba las montañas… simplemente escape y me confundí entre los humanos… así conocí a tu padre, un apuesto joven descendiente de un duque francés, vivimos felices mucho tiempo y más a tu llegada pero sabía que me estaban buscando y que de encontrarlos los matarían… tuve que marcharme para salvar sus vidas

- Pero que tontería – bofo el chico- ¿protegernos?, con tu partida mi padre se volvió loco, maltrataba y humillaba a cuanto podía, de entre todos a mi, el viñedo murió y yo no pude más que escapar a Siberia

- Lo se, el hielo te llama, no puedes evitarlo

- ¿Que?

- El poder de los dioses de los hielos esta en ti, en tu sangre, por eso sólo puedes sentirte cómodo, en tu hogar, en lugares así

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?, ¿por que me dices esto?, ¿por que ahora? – la mujer se torno dudativa para hablar, pero tenía que confesarle la verdad para salvarle de nueva cuenta

- Porque Njord esta de regreso buscando venganza con los humanos… a causa mía y de lo que hice, fue el quien se sedujo a Eris y enveneno a Athena, con ella fuera, con el santuario bajo su poder… la tierra y sus habitantes también lo están… y solo tu puedes vencerlos – dijo mientras se acercaba a él hasta el punto de posar su mano sobre su mejilla – debes despertar el poder de los hielos en tu interior… salvarnos a todos…

No tuvo tiempo de decirle más, los ruidos de batalla a fuera del templo les interrumpieron, Camus preocupado por la seguridad de los otros se encamino hasta la puerta, pero Skadi le detuvo una ultima vez

- Camus… un gran poder siempre tiene un precio – el peli azul no le dio importancia, no le escucho, se dio media vuelta y salio rumbo a los demás

Tohon de Landón había llegado hasta las blancas tierras de Asgard buscando al caballero dorado como orden de Athena, pero Sigfried le había impedido el paso al templo, por lo que le había atacado demostrando porque era uno de los Caídos más temidos, Itza lo había visto todo, e inmediatamente se había lanzado al ataque para ayudar al dios guerrero, pero Tohon era muy fuerte

- tu también eres un santo de Athena ¿no es verdad chiquilla?, tal vez si te llevo también, la joven diosa me una recompensa

- ¿Athena es culpable de este ataque?

- De este y de mucho otros

- Eso no importa, por ahora cumpliremos con detenerte – dijo Camus acercándose hasta los rivales – me parece que me estabas buscando

- Justo a tiempo niño – al finalizar aquellas palabras comenzó el ataque, Tohon era el más fuerte de todos los caídos y seguir el paso de la batalla defendiéndose era difícil, Itza se dirigió al débil Sigfried y le pidió les dejara a ellos exterminar al enemigo, que se marchara a poner a salvo a los demás miembros del palacio, el joven rey acepto prometiendo que enviaría ayuda

Camus siempre hablaba en serio cuando de batalla se trataba y ponía todo su empreño en esta, no permitirá que aquel nombre ganara y estaba logrando su cometido cuando repentinamente este observando que la chica estaba distraída había atacado a Itza, la chica por suerte logro esquivar en cierta forma el golpe recibiendo solo una herida en un costado de su pierna, pero aquello extrañamente había hecho hervir la sangre del acuariano, repentinamente sus ojos mostraron odio, ira, algo que nunca era visto en el, su comos se encendió precipitadamente y una fuerte corriente helada le rodeo, el cielo se ocurecio mientras que la temperatura caía de golpe, Itza no podía creer lo que pasaba pero no pudo esconder su sorpresa al notar como repentinamente Camus había tomado a su enemigo por el cuello y mediante este comenzaba a congelarle al punto que su armadura y parte de su piel caía a pedazos, aterrorizada corrió hasta el para tratar de detenerle pero el golpe de un fuerte viento le hizo a un lado, la nieve frente a ella se volvió más espesa y cuando finalmente la tormenta había pasado… Camus ya no estaba.

Athena miraba a los caballeros de plata entrando a su salón como había ordenado, portaban encadenada con cadenas llenas del cosmos de la diosa a Leda como prisionera, al verla la chica trato de liberarse pero era imposible, entonces la diosa se acerco a ellos

- buen trabajo han traído a la traidora

- ¿de que diablos habla?, mi señora Athena yo no he hecho nada para...

- mi ordenes eran que ninguna amazona entrara a los templos de los santos dorados y sin embargo tu te atreviste, tu siendo una amazona de Afrodita, si hiciste algo así que previene que hagas algo peor, te quiero fuera de mis tierras, tu castigo será el ser exiliada del santuario para siempre

- ¿que?

- debo admitir que soy benevolente, no te dejare sin hogar y menos en tu posible estado, este hombre ha aceptado recibirte – Leda no entendía lo que pasaba pero se horrorizo al mirar a Xyo entrando por la puerta, bajo las ordenes de la diosa los santos de plata acercaron a la chica hasta otros guardias que aquel lemuriano llevaba con ellos, gracias a las cadenas de poder de Athena simplemente no podía defenderse mientras era arrastrada hasta la salida, el anciano se inclino ante la peli lila para agradecer por su ayuda y luego le dio la espalda para retirase, los plateados querían decir o hacer algo pero bajo la terrible mirada de su diosa no pudieron hacerlo

- mi señora, Mu de Aries opuso mucha resistencia a este arresto, ¿valía la pena tanto castigo?

- ¿me estas cuestionando Misty?

- no mi señora

- retírate y has lo que te he ordenado con el santo dorado

- si mi señora – justo cuando estos salían del salón entraba Seiya que lo había visto y escuchado todo, era el momento de enfrentarla, ahora que estaba a solas en la sala del trono sería el momento para obtener respuestas de por lo menos lo que había presenciado ahora y la noche anterior.

- ¿quien era ese hombre?

- ¿A que te refieres mi adorado Seiya?

- Sabes muy bien de que hablo, ¿que estaba pasando con ese hombre?, un lemuriano si no me equivoco, con las mismas marcas que tiene Mu

- ¿que con eso?

- Mu de Aries siempre ha sido un buen amigo y un fiel caballero a tu causa Saori, de verdad espero no estés provocando nada para causarle un daño que…

- Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por algo que no te incumbe y dedicarte a seguir mis indicaciones fielmente como siempre lo has hecho – aquellas palabras de alguna forma hirieron al santo de Pegaso, debía de tener paciencia pero si la vida de un amigo corría peligro no sabría como detenerse

- No – dijo haciendo que la chica de pelo lila le mirara con sorpresa – no mientras atentes con un amigo

- Seiya no me retes o me las pagaras muy caro, eres un maldito – dijo la chica a punto de golpearlo, pero simplemente no pudo, los ojos que el le mostraba de alguna forma le herían y no podía seguir con aquello, simplemente se dio la vuelta y dejo al santo de Pegaso solo en el salón.

No muy lejos de un grupo de caballeros de armadura gris se preparaba para sus ordenes de invasión.


	10. salvación

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

Estaba encerrada y encadenada, aun así no perdía la esperanza de que él le encontrara, por eso y aunque ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco débil había mantenido encendido su cosmos, había creado una conexión con su amado Hades pues sabía que no se detendría hasta encontrarla.

Demian la sentía, se acercaba a ella, muy pronto la tendría de regreso en sus brazos donde la mantendría segura y mataría a aquel que se hubiera atrevido a capturarla y alejarla de su lado, las rocosas montañas podían ser confusas, pero mientras siguiera el rastro que Persefone le había dejado la hallaría sin duda.

Su llamada hermana le miraba mientras este perdía su vista en su objetivo, se sentía culpable pese a que este le había dicho que no tenía porque hacerlo, que la desaparición de la joven reina era parte del plan que ella tenía, aun así el verlo sufrir por su separación le dolía a ella también pues ella había estado bajo su cuidado y habían dejado que la capturaran.

- ¿Pandora estas bien? - preguntaba un joven rubio y de ojos dorados detrás de ella

- Preocupada… y arrepentida

- l señor Hades te dijo que …

- Lo sé… aun así… mi deber es ayudarlo a traerla de regreso sin importar lo que pase…

- Acepto que quieras ayudarle, pero no permitiré que algo te pase a ti tampoco, yo voy a protegerte, eres mi esposa… y así te lo he prometido

- Radamanthys…

- Ahora debemos alistarnos… creo que no estamos solos en el lugar – dijo el caballero al tiempo que jalaba de ella para inspeccionar, ninguno había notado que su dios se había marchado ansioso por encontrar a su amada.

Camus había desaparecido sin embargo lo que más impresionaba a la joven amazona era lo que había visto, su poder, su exterminio del enemigo y por sobre todo aquella mirada en sus ojos que mostraban que de alguna forma no era el mismo caballero dorado del que se había enamorado, por ello había corrido hasta el palacio, sin dar explicaciones a los presentes, sin decir nada más pidió al santo del cisne que le acompañara, una vez afuera del palacio le explico lo que había pasado pidiéndole además que le ayudara a encontrar al Acuariano, tenían que hacerlo y pronto pues temía volviera atacar… para eliminar a alguien... o peor, ponerse en un grave peligro.

Shura y Brilha guardaban silencio mientras ponían atención en el movimiento de los guardias a fuera de su celda, tendrían que buscar el momento correcto para realizar su escape

- espero que tu plan funcione y sea de fiar estupido dorado - dijo la chica de cabello blanco manteniendo su vista finja en el muro frente a ella

- escucha mi nombre es Shura, trata de llamarme así quieres y si cumples con tu parte saldremos de aquí sin problema

- siempre y cuando no me traiciones, si uso mi poder en ellos quedare débil y a merced de esos idiotas

- no se que clase de vida llevas, pero puedo asegurarte que aun hay gente honesta y buena en este mundo, yo de ninguna forma pienso dejarte aquí sola, te prometo que saldremos juntos – la chica giro su rostro para tratar aunque fuera un poco de mirarlo, jamás había escuchado tanta sinceridad en unas palabras, al menos no hacía ella y eso le había dejado completamente sorprendida, tal vez el apuesto hombre con ella no era tan estupido como ella decía… un momento ¿apuesto?, maldita sea, ahora se fijaba ella en eso.

Athana había llegado hasta la mazmorra improvisada en el sotano de su palacio, ahí encadenado a la pared se encontraba el santo dorado de Aries, estaba levemente herido, más por su insistencia de salvar a la chica que por el intento de los plateados por detenerlo, Saori había tomado control de su cuerpo por medio de su cosmos imposibilitando cualquier movimiento, así finalmente le habían encarcelado y encadenado. La peli lila no entro a su celda, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por llamar su atención, simplemente le miro con desprecio lista para en cualquier momento dar la orden de su ejecución bajo el cargo de traidor, pero por ahora lo mantendría vivo para que sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos de preocupación por la chica que le habían quitado acabaran con su espíritu. La peli lila dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, no se percato de la figura que le observaba detrás de uno de los muros, esta se acerco hasta la celda cuando la diosa se perdió de vista, con cuidado de no hacer ruido le abrió y despacio se acerco hasta el dorado encadenado que al sentirlo alzo su mirada para verle

-¿Seiya?, ¿como es que…?

- Tranquilo amigo, te dejare salir

- Leda… se la han llevado ella...

- Lo se, Athena lo ordeno y se la entrego a otro hombre, otro lemuriano

- Xyu

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, debo encontrarla antes de que el maldito le haga daño… athena…

- Yo me haré cargo de ella, una vez te libere debes irte sin mirar atrás, estoy seguro de que cosas pasaran pronto

- Seiya… gracias amigo

- Todo saldrá bien – con esas palabras se despidieron, el caballero de Pegaso regreso al templo de Athena mientras que Mu se encaminaba a la salida del santuario para alcanzar la carabana de Xyu.

El dolor era cada vez más fuerte y penetrante, ya no habría más nada que el santo de Géminis pudiera hacer para evitar su muerte, pero al menos quería calmar un poco aquella tortura, como pudo llego hasta el gran baño dentro de su templo, el agua calida de aquel estanque aliviaría un poco su dolor, quito de su cuerpo su camisa y entro en las calidas aguas remojando el tatuaje en su pecho para limpiarle, no funcionaba del todo pero al menos sentía menor el ardor. Unos pasos acercándose le hicieron girar su rostro a la entrada del baño y con sorpresa noto a la castaña que tanto extrañaba llegando hasta él.

- Mirha, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo es que has podido llegar hasta aquí sin que te vieran?

- Afrodita me ayudo… y el… me ha contado que estabas en peligro…

- no necesito tu ayuda

- ¿ue?

- vete y déjame tranquilo

- ¿como es posible que prefieras la muerte a quitar tu orgullo para pedir ayuda?

- escucha no necesito y no quiero que me ayuden, nunca lo he necesitado, ¡tan solo vete! – grito el peli azul desesperado por correrla para evitar que le viera en el estado agonizante en el que se encontraba, pero ni así había logrado que se marchara, por el contrario la castaña se acerco hasta la bañera y para sorpresa del chico entro en ella caminando hasta estar al frente suyo, su blanca y suave mano se poso en su pecho levemente tocando la herida, el tatuaje que había marcado la diosa en él, Kanon estaba pasmado, no sabía que decir o que hacer, simplemente le miro mientras ella ponía atención en su estado

- se lo que esta pasando Kanon… me han contado de tu maldición … - dijo la chica en un suave susurro mientras levantaba su rostro y lo acercaba lentamente al del sorprendido joven para tratar de besarlo, pero este inmediatamente le detuvo

- no… - dijo el muchacho susurrando también- esto no esta bien… no es correcto… no es como debiera ser…

- Kanon…

- debo confesarte ... que he soñado con esto, con el momento en el que te confiece… lo que siento… y finalmente te haga mia … pero ahora – le observo fijamente para decirle toda la verdad en su corazón- no voy a hacerte mia porque deba hacerlo… si no porque así, ambos lo hubiéramos deseamos… Mirha yo… quise... quiero decirte antes de partir que... te... - trato de decir pero la joven le calló colocando dos dedos en su labios, la chica lo entendía, entendía así mismo el miedo que el demostraba… pero además el sentimiento que le profesaba… que ahora le confesaba… era momento de que ella hiciera lo mismo, de que le dijera que lo amaba, que finalmente le dijera que se había adentrado en su corazón sin que ella lo notara y que estos días sin él le habían demostrado que no podía, ni quería tenerlo lejos. Mirha ya no dijo nada, cerro sus ojos y de nueva cuenta acerco su rostro al de él, le beso con tanto amor que el muchacho entendió a la perfección lo que ella quería decirle, así era como tenía que ser, demostrando sin arruinarlo con las palabras que ellos ya sabían lo diría el otro, lo que el otro sentía, comenzaron a besarse más intensamente, a saciar la sed que tenían por el otro, para la chica esta era la primera vez que deseaba tanto por un hombre, nunca había estado tan cerca de uno y mucho menos había pasado una noche con alguno, pero poco a poco descubría que las sensaciones que el caballero provocaba en ella eran extremadamente placenteras, haciendo que olvidara el miedo y el nerviosismo; el joven encaminado por la pasión paso su lengua por su labio inferior haciendo que la chica los abriera para darle paso, exploro la calida cavidad de la joven y permitió que esta hiciera lo mismo, las manos de ella curiosas e inquietas comenzaron a bajar por su pecho, a deslizarse por el marcado abdomen que se contraía a su paso, entonces su manos bajaron hasta más allá del fin de la línea "v" que se formaba en el cuerpo de aquel hombre, el agua había holgado sus ropas haciendo que fuera el más fácil acercarse a él, rozo con su mano el miembro del joven que comenzaba a responder a la pasión presente, el escucharlo gemir le impulso a acercarse de nuevo para tocarle con mucha más confianza, poso su mano sobre este y le apretó levemente curiosa por la sensación de él en sus manos.

Kanon no era más santo que Milo en cuanto a mujeres, sin embargo se sentía nuevo ante aquella mujer que ahora le tocaba, le acariciaba con suavidad pero con decisión arrancando de él los más profundos gruñidos que se hubiera escuchado, sentía que iba en un carruaje a toda velocidad y no había como detenerle, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos subían las mojadas ropas de la chica para pasarlas por sobre su cabeza y liberar su cuerpo de ellas, su pecho húmedo y desnudo llamo su atención y siendo imposible el contenerse tomo uno de sus senos en su boca mientras su mano se encargaba del otro, la chica dejo salir un fuerte gemido al sentirle morderle levemente, eso le había fascinado y quería más por lo que escabullo sus dedos entre los azules cabellos de su cabeza para hacerlo acercarse más a ella y continuar con la caricias. El muchacho tomo entonces el otro seno mientras que sus manos bajaban al resto de la ropa de la chica para despojarla de ella y al momento despojarse de las propias, una vez con la piel desnuda posó sus manos en las caderas de la joven para acercarla más a él, fue entonces que la chica noto la completa rigidez que se acercaba con cada movimiento peligrosamente más a su entrada.

Desesperados por sentirse más se acercaron a la parte menos profunda de la bañera, Kanon sin dejar de besarla tomo asiento dejando que la chica se posara sobre su regazo, su miembro ahora chocando contra su vientre, el agua calida les cubría hasta la cintura y hacia que sus movimiento fueran más fáciles. El peli azul no quería lastimarla, pero cada vez era más fuerte el deseo por hacerla suya, por introducirse y sentir su calidez alrededor suyo, mientras le seguía besando dejo que su mano bajara cada vez más, no queriendo asustarla primero la poso sobre su muslo interno y poco a poco le dejo subir hasta que sus dedos llegaron hasta la intimidad de la chica, quería sentirla, probarla, el agua y la propia humedad de la joven hicieron fácil el acceso de uno de sus dedos a ella, Mirha dejo que un grito placentero saliera de su boca al sentirlo, escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de este mientras le sentía acariciarle, pronto sus manos dejaron la zona para darle paso a su miembro, lo poso en la entrada de la chica y antes de hacerla suya le hablo

- tengo que decirlo… te amo Mirha…

- ... te amo Kanon- con aquello el hombre se introdujo en ella llevándose consigo su inocencia, espero a que ella se adaptara a la intrusión y luego comenzó con un suave vaivén, los suspiros de la chica comenzaron a volverse continuos mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de las corrientes eléctricas que aquello creaba en su cuerpo, Kanon por su parte estaba completamente ido, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sentimiento placentero que emergía de su unión, ese que le confirmaba que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, almas y cuerpos hechos para el otro, sus embestidas comenzaron a volverse más rápidas y fuertes, ella podía sentir un fuego creciendo en su vientre a punto de estallar hasta que finalmente se dejo llevar dejando salir de sus labios el nombre de su amante, el sentirle a ella llegar le hizo a el tocar el limite, sin más al igual que ella termino con un fuerte gemido, pero se obligo a dar un par de embestidas más con tal de hacer más duradera para ambos aquella sensación, se detuvieron tratando de recuperar el aliento, posaron sus frente juntas y sonrieron, la chica bajo despacio la vista hasta el pecho de su amante notando que en el ya no había marca alguna

- Kanon... - susurro

- Me has salvado … en más de una forma Mirha – dijo él antes de volverle a besar.

La oscuridad parecía les protegería, pero estaban muy equivocados, Shaina les había visto y les había seguido hasta un poco más adentro del bosque, no sabía quienes eran pero sus armaduras grises les delataban como caballeros, iba a detenerlos o por lo menos a investigar quienes eran o que querían ahí, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de siquiera pensarlo, de pronto se vio rodeada de sus enemigos y sin que supiera la procedencia recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que le mando a volar varios metros lejos hasta que un árbol detuvo su paso, sus atacantes huyeron sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, pero al bajar su vista noto con horror que había comenzado a sangrar por entre sus piernas, comenzó a temer por la vida de su familia y con dificultad se puso de pie, necesitaba ayuda, se recargo en los árboles acercándose lo más que pudo a las orillas del santuario, para su suerte Marin le había visto y corrió ella para ayudarle, aliviada se dejo rendir en los brazos de su amiga.


	11. De vuelta

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Elli abrió los ojos despacio al sentir los rayos del sol sobre sus parpados, se movió un poco tan solo para sentirse más aprisionada por el par de fuertes brazos que ahora le rodeaban, Ikki aun estaba en un profundo sueño y por lo tranquilo y placido de su rostro no pensaba despertar de el, la joven de Iris miro cada detalle del hombre a su lado, le parecía increíble el poder volverle a ver, el haberle sentido de nuevo, ahora lo recordaba todo.

Luego de haber sido herida había desaparecido, su energía se había integrado a la de su propio cosmos desapareciendo su cuerpo físico, se mantuvo dentro de este hasta que finalmente su herida cerro, cuando regreso a la tierra se encontraba desorientada y perdida, no sabía que había pasado ni que problemas se acercaban ahora, su camino se cruzo entonces con el del Dios que podía ver el futuro y que necesitaba de ella para la salvación de la tierra, llego hasta el palacio de Apolo, y fue así que escucho su explicación a Hades y Seiya, les ayudaría a salvar el santuario nuevamente.

Doko le había pedido que llegara hasta las tierras de Athena primero, corrió por entre los bosques y grande fue su sorpresa al notar al hombre del ave de fuego que caminaba pensativo bajo el manto de la noche, su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia, de pronto se veía así misma corriendo para saltar a sus brazos y besar los labios del hombre de cabellera azulada que no se apartaba de su corazón.

Ikki al reconocerla, al sentirla cerca correspondió el beso, lo profundizo, quería sentirlo real, darse cuenta de que no soñaba, que realmente le tenía ahí con él, los labios de la joven le dieron acceso fascina por estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, simplemente ya no pensaron en lo que hacían, la joven enredó sus piernas en la cintura del chico que ahora le levantaba del suelo y le recargaba con algo de rudeza en el tronco de un gran árbol, sus manos subieron por su cadera, por su abdomen hasta su pecho, tomo uno de sus senos y le acaricio por debajo de la ropa, su otra mano hizo lo mismo, apretaba con fuerza y con cada movimiento hacía que la joven dejara salir un suspiro y al mismo tiempo se empujara en contra de él excitándolo más, la chica podía sentir esa excitación en su amante lista, rígida y deseosa por ella, quería sentirlo dentro, hacerlo suyo y que él le tomara como mucho tiempo atrás lo había hecho, el peli azul no se contuvo, deslizo la ropa inferior de la chica hacia abajo lo suficiente para despojarla de ella aunque se separaran por segundos, hizo lo mismo con las telas que le cubrían a él y una vez libre se coloco en posición, la penetro despacio, saboreando lo que tanto había extrañado mientras susurraba suaves palabras en su oído, comenzaron a crear un ritmo, primero lento y conforme el aire les faltaba se iba haciendo más rápido, rápido y con fuerza hasta que finalmente terminaron juntos y al mismo tiempo llegaron, sin que nadie lo impidiera se dijeron que se amaban… aunque las palabras ya estaban de sobra

- al fin te tengo a mi lado… te necesite tanto… – dijo Ikki en forma de susurro sacando a la chica de sus recuerdos, esta se movió lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos perdiéndose en aquello espejos que reflejaban un sentimiento puro, sin embargo no era el momento de dejarse llevar por aquella paz, aun tenía trabajo que hacer.

- Debemos continuar, Athena necesita de nuestra ayuda

- Lo se

- Seiya está haciendo tiempo, lo suficiente para que Hades encuentre a Eris

- ¿Hades nos esta apoyando?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido el chico, sabía por vista propia que el hombre del inframundo era de corazón puro y que haría cualquier cosa por su esposa, aunque nunca lo imagino ayudando de forma directa a Athena

- Él quiere ayudarnos, Doko también va a apoyarnos, encontrara a Shion para traerlo de regreso mientras nosotros detenemos a lo que esta por llegar

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Hay un peligro más del que debemos de encargarnos

Pandora y Radamanthys habían seguido el camino entre las rocas de las montañas, buscaban y seguían el rastro que su señor le había dejado luego de que este continuara su camino sin ellos, se había marchado sin decirles nada y ahora estaban más que preocupados, sobre todo al saber que se encontraban por completo en tierras enemigas que extrañamente estaban cubiertas de nieve, entonces algo se interpuso en su camino, parecían caballeros… más bien guerreros que estaban hechos de hielo, un hielo y figuras humanoides fuera de lo común, sin darles más tiempo a pensar aquellos seres les atacaron, eran superiores en número pues al romper uno los trozos cristalinos formaban otro ser junto con la nieve y su fuerza era sorprendente, aquello no impresionaba a Radamanthys del todo, de inmediato contrataco y derribo destruyendo por completo a cuanto enemigo se acercaba a ellos, aunque su numero seguía siendo mayor, entonces se interpuso entre los hombres de hielo y Pandara, esta quería ayudar pero el espectro siempre le defendía.

- ¿que crees que haces Radamanthys?

- Te protejo que otra cosa

- Sabes que puedo defenderme perfectamente sola

- Lo sé, pero sé también que por ahora piensas que solo te estas defendiendo a ti… ¿pero quien defenderá a nuestro hijo?- comento el hombre mientras sonreía de medio lado, Pandora le miro con sorpresa pero no pudo decir nada, pues al momento más enemigos llegaron para atacarle por lo que se puso a modo de defensa, la batalla continuaba mientras ninguno se percataba que desde rocas más altas les miraba una figura, Eris sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerla al reconocer al espectro y a la dama oscura a su lado, si ellos estaban ahí el poderoso Dios del de la muerte, el rey del inframundo… no podía estar lejos…

Apresuro el paso, no le importa el grito de alto de los guardias afuera de la sala, entro y de inmediato se reunió con Njord que hablaba con otro de sus santos, un hombre de cabello azul que al parecer le informaba algo sobre sus prisioneros, en cuanto el nórdico observo a la diosa griega acercándose ordeno a su hombre guardar silencio y luego retirarse.

- Hades esta aquí

- Puede ser, ¿y eso que?

- ¿Estas loco?, ¿no te das cuanta del peligro en el que estamos?, el dios del inframundo esta aquí, nos encontro

- Es perfectamente natural, su esposa es nuestra prisionera

- Debemos movernos, si llega hasta nosotros no podremos contra su furia, no sabes lo poderoso que es, no sabes de lo que es capas..- no pudo continuar pues recibio una bofetada por parte del blanco hombre de pelo plateado

- ¿Como es que le tienes tanto miedo?, no te das cuental del gran poder que tenemos ahora, mientras más cambie Athena más grande es nuestra fuerza, además hay alguien más de quien debemos preocuparnos, ya le mande a matar... pero no creo que lo logren

- No podrás combatir al dios de la muerte… - dijo mirándolo con seriedad notando que este le ignoraba por completo-… de acuerdo, no digas que no te lo advertí…- sin decir otra palabra dejo al dios nórdico en la sala, a toda prisa se dirigió a sus aposentos para tomar lo que pudiera y salir del lugar a paso apresurado pasando por la celda en la que otro caballero dorado esperaba el momento preciso para escapar con su compañera, dos de los guardias de hielo junto con el capitán uno de los santos de Njord, entraron al cuarto para llevar a alimento a los prisioneros, se acercaron hasta ellos y justo cuando se inclinaro para depositar los platos miraron a los ojos a la chica que ahora les dominaba con sus poderes, la joven se concentro tomando control del cuerpo de aquel santo, este se acerco a ellos liberándolos de las ataduras que los mantenían juntos y luego aun obedeciendo ordenes destruyo a los guerreros de hielo, Shura aprovecho el momento y se lanzó a el atacándolo haciendo que este se estrellara contra el muro de la prisión quedando inconciente, se giro notando a Brilha desplomándose en el suelo debido al esfuerzo, preocupado se acerco a ella

- ¿Estas bien?

- Mi energía… se agoto por completo... al usar mi poder

- Debemos salir de aquí ahora

- Yo…- trato de decir pero fue callada por el movimiento de Shura al tomarla entre sus brazos para cargarla y sacarla de la celda, debían de ser cuidadosos si querían escapar, utilizaron las sombras que el lugar poco iluminado les deba para así esquivar a los guardias

La sangre de los heridos a muerte se derramaba sobre la blanca nieve, Camus observaba con frialdad los cuerpos de dos de los santos que habían llegado hasta ahí para matarle, el ultimo de ellos en morir había alcanzado a mencionar el nombre de su comandante, un dios Nórdico de nombre Njord, ahora sabía quien era su objetivo y donde encontrarle, llegaría hasta él y le mataría demostrando quien era el verdadero dueño de poder sobre los hielos.

En el interior de la cabaña se podía escuchar el llanto de dolor de la peli verde, aun sangraba sobre la cama de su amiga Marin que por suerte le había encontrado, sin embargo el dolor no paraba y el constante brote de aquel líquido carmín le alarmaba aun más, la peli roja sabía todo era señal de que algo no estaba bien, y aun si lograba salvar la vida de su amiga y compañera de armas… no sabía si podría salvar la de la criatura en su interior, era momento de avisar a Milo, de ir con el y de cualquier modo hacer que llegara hasta Shaina y le acompañara en aquellos difíciles momentos, se arriesgaría a pasar por toda aquella seguridad con tal de llegar hasta el templo del escorpión.

Shion podía sentir una punzada en su corazón cada vez que escuchaba hablar con veneno en la voz a Mina, esa no era la dulce chica que había conocido, aquella con la que hacía largas caminatas por los jardines del santuario, aquella a la que contaba todo sabiendo que ella le escucharía y le daría un consejo, aquella de la que se había enamorado… podía sentir en la mirada de Doko que por su mente estaba pasando la idea de terminar con su sufrimiento y de esa forma liberarla del poder de Athena, pero jamás se lo diría, el era su mejor amigo y consideraba que la acción que pudiera tomar sería la apropiada, tal vez el tenía fe en el patriarca, pero este no la tenía en si mismo, y mucho menos luego de confabular su siguiente movimiento, espero a que la luz de la tarde le ocultara mejor, tomo las ataduras de la chica y mediante ellas le jalo para sacarla de la vista de su amigo mientras este meditaba, ambos escaparon ocultándose entre las verdes hojas de aquellos bosques

Los guardianes y santos de aquellos pasillos dentro de las montañas no habían sido gran cosa como oponentes al señor del inframundo, les había derrotado cual cucarachas y se había abierto camino por el lugar para llegar a su objetivo, para llegar hasta su amada, pero en su paso pronto se atravesaría el de alguien más, al frente pudo ver a la diosa de la discordia huyendo rápidamente, pero grande sería su sorpresa al encontrarlo a él.

- ¿no pensaras dejar tu escondite ahora que tu plan esta más avanzado?

- yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Contesto Eris nerviosa

- Athena esta bajo tu hechizo,¡libérala ahora!- dijo Hades al tiempo que creaba una fuerte corriente de aire con su cosmos que derribo a la mujer

- Tal vez así fue, pero si se ha adentrado en esa nueva personalidad suya ha sido todo porque así lo ha querido ella

- De alguna forma sabes como sacarla de aquello

- Escucha solo ella puede hacerlo… pero lo importante no es eso, al menos no ahora, Njord esta por dar un gran golpe al santuario, le ha declarado la guerra, si no quieres que ella y tu querida esposa que esta encerrada bajo su puño sufran te sugiero que no pierdas el tiempo conmigo y te des prisa para encontrarle

- Tan cobarde como siempre, ahora que sabes que tu pelea esta perdida huyes, no has cambiado…

- Los años no nos cambian… ni siquiera a ti…- comento la diosa antes de desaparecer mientras la guardia del dios estaba baja, Hades ya no le dio importancia y continuo con su camino, su verdadero objetivo estaba cerca

Hyoga e Itza habían encontrado al fin los restos de los santos que habían atacado a Camus, grande fue su horror al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y del motivo de su muerte, era obvio que el Dorado de Acuario no se había tentado de ninguna forma el corazón al matarles

- debemos detenerlo antes de que esto sea peor… esta perdiendo todo su control…- comento Itza decepcionada de lo que estaba pasando-… Hilda… la reina de Asgard ella debe saber que fue lo que le paso… debo hablar con ella

- tu investiga como ayudarlo, yo iré a buscarle y tratare de detenerle lo más que pueda …- dijo Hyoga, la joven de ojos azules miro con algo de tristeza al caballero del cisne, podía ver en el también la angustia de la cual era prisionera, pero además sabía que el podía ver en ella lo difícil de la situación y lo terrible que podría llegar a ser la solución, no hablaron, más la amazona corrió para llegar hasta el castillo de la tierra blanca mientras que el Cisne continuaba por el camino en busca de su maestro

Se estaba acercando, podía notarlo, el rastro de Xyo y Leda estaba fresco, no tenía mucho tiempo que habían pasado por el lugar, muy pronto los encontraría y salvaría a su amada. Xyo sin embargo sabía que Mu no estaba lejos, no permitiría que le quitaran a la mujer y que con ello se llevaran al heredero que tanto esperaba, al ultimo de ellos que cumpliría con la profecía del regreso de los lemurianos, pelearía con su antiguo protegido así tuviera que matarle, ya no le necesitaba.

La noche ahora cubría el santuario y con ello llenaba de silencio el cuarto en el que ahora se hospedaba Seiya, extrañamente se había quedado dormido profundamente sobre su cama, y desde su regreso al santuario aquello no había pasado, sin embargo comenzaba a agitarse, su sueño se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, o más bien una conexión, se vio así mismo en un gran limbo blanco, había mucha luz y apenas podía distinguir su alrededor, de pronto otra voz y la forma de una mujer aparecieron poco a poco, la forma dejo ver con mucha más claridad la presencia de Afrodita, la diosa de la pasión y el amor que se conectaba con él.

- ¿Afrodita?

- No tenemos mucho tiempo Caballero de Pegaso, debemos actuar rápido si queremos liberar a mi hermana Athena

- ¿Como podemos rescatarla?

- Solamente tu puedes hacer que ella regrese… solo tu puedes traerla de regreso...


	12. Corazón Puro

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Haber despertado en los brazos del otro había sido lo más maravilloso para ambos, Kanon no sólo había sido liberado de su maldición, si no que finalmente había dicho a la mujer que amaba lo que sentía por ella, y esta le había hecho saber que le amaba también. Poco les había durado aquel momento de paz, lograron sentir por medio de sus cosmos que algo se acercaba, algo entraba en el santuario y les amenazaba, salieron a toda prisa del templo de Géminis y llegaron hasta el bosque notando que no eran los únicos que se había percatado de aquello.

- ¿Ikki?... ¿ que sucede? – pregunto Kanon al joven del Fénix que se encontraba en alerta, la guerrera de fogata venía detrás de él y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien acompañaba al peli azul de bronce.

- ¡Elli!- grito con alegría Mirha al notar a su antigua compañera, casi hermana de regreso, corrió hasta ella y le abrazo con fuerza, le había extrañado tanto, naturalmente le chica de Iris correspondió el gesto al saber que se encontraba bien y más que nada, al saber que ahora demostraba sus sentimientos, tenía que agradecer al caballero de Géminis por ello.

- Vamos, debemos darnos prisa, los invasores ya están aquí - Dijo Ikki con seriedad lo que de cierto modo alarmo más a Kanon - Pudimos sentir su energía, están aquí pero… Athena les ha dejado pasar, se han escondido y gracias a nuestra diosa... no podemos detectarlos mediante su cosmos.

- Debemos encontrarlos antes de que lleguen hasta el templo de la diosa o será muy tarde, no se si Athena lo sepa y desee permitirlo... pero si nuestros enemigos llegan a ella... la mataran... - Finalizó Elli con tanta seguridad que de inmediato dio a entender a sus compañeros la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando.

En el templo de la diosa de la tierra se podían escuchar los pasos de un hombre que caminaba a toda prisa para llegar hasta la dueña, Seiya sabía muy bien que había invasores en santuario, y sabía también que Athena los había dejado entrar…

- ¡Athena!, ¿de verdad esto es lo que quieres?, sabes muy bien lo que nuestros enemigos harán si llegan hasta aquí, ¿estas dispuesta a perder la protección de la tierra?, ¿a perder tu vida? – grito con fuerza al entrar en la sala, la diosa peli lila se levanto de su trono y despacio se acerco a él mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

- ¿por que tan preocupado mi querido patriarca?, no tienes nada que temer, tal vez crean que están aquí por mi, pero puede que solo están buscando una carnada, además mis santos dorados me protegerán de cualquier cosa, ellos están aquí para protegerme, para dar su vida por mi

- ¡No!, ellos están aquí para proteger y dar la vida por la cálida diosa de la tierra, pero esa ya no eres tu

- Tu… tu te atreves a levantarme la voz, creí que eras diferente… que podía hacer que en verdad te quedaras a mi lado … pero por lo visto… no eres más que un traidor más… tu estas en mi contra… tu intentarás hacer algo en contra mío.

- ¿Que?

- Tu liberaste a Mu, ¿o a caso crees que no lo sabía?, y ahora te atreves a oponerte a mi… no… yo actuare primero… seré yo quien ya no permita esto, seré yo quien lo termine de una vez por todas

El cosmos de Athena se elevo peligrosamente, su furia se podía sentir a través del mismo, Seiya le miro impresionado y al mismo tiempo temeroso, el una vez calido cosmos de su diosa ahora ponía todos sus nervios en alerta, además de que su en su mente no había lugar para lo que estaba pensando, jamás se imagino que la diosa por la que había dado su vida, por la que sufrió y sangro tantas veces ahora estuviera frente a él dispuesta a una batalla, dispuesta a matarle.

Finalmente había alcanzado el carruaje en el cual estaba prisionera Leda, pero Xyo ya le esperaba, estaba parado a la mitad de un claro en el bosque y al verle llegar sonrió cínicamente, se burlaba de él y le desafiaba.

- finalmente llegaste a nosotros guerrero de Aries, aunque debo decir que pensé que tardarías menos – comento Xyo aun burlándose de su protegido- siempre fuiste bueno en todo Mu, no voy a negarte eso…

- deja ir a Leda

- por supuesto que no, ahora ella traeré al mundo el heredero que tanto hemos esperado y no permitiré que se la lleven hasta ese momento… al final terminaste cumpliendo la profecía- Mu no dijo nada, pero su rostro demostraba que todo para él estaba pasando muy rápido por lo que Xyo continuo hablando- Muy probablemente ahora sea ella portadora de tu primogénito y bajo mi tutela se volverá el lemuriano más poderoso de toda la historia.

- No permitiré que eso suceda, no dejare el futuro de mi hijo en tus manos- con esas ultimas palabras comenzó el combate, los poderes telequineticos de ambos eran más que asombrosos, pero Xyo tenía mucha más experiencia usándolo, atacaba al caballero de Aries sin piedad, lo tomaba con sus poderes y le estrellaba contra los árboles o el suelo, pero Mu no se daría por vencido, no dejaría que su nueva familia fuera robada de él, junto todo su cosmos, sus ojos brillaron y sin pensarlo libero su ataque.

Brilha aun estaba débil, era llevada en la espalda del caballero dorado con el que había salido de la cueva y ahora buscaban su camino de regreso al santuario, o por lo menos esa era la idea de Shura, este de pronto detuvo su camino al escuchar el quejido de la chica sobre él.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupado… no era que realmente le interesara el bienestar de la joven… o tal vez un poco, pero estaba claro que era debido a que se lo debía luego de que esta arriesgara su vida para sacarles de la prisión en la que se encontraban, eso era todo y nada más... al menos eso quería creer.

- estoy bien, creo que puedo caminar sola gracias- contesto la peli blanca finalmente posando sus pies sobre el suelo

- aun estamos lejos del…

- si crees que voy a ir contigo al santuario estas muy equivocado- interrumpió la chica - no voy a arriesgar mi cuello por tu diosa, menos ahora que será atacada por un dios más fuerte mientras que ella posee esa estupida actitud, no voy a luchar por ella de ningún modo, no lo hice por mi dios… ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré por la tuya?

- entonces hazlo por salvarte a ti misma, si te quedas aquí te encontraran y te mataran, esos caballeros de hielo nos buscaran y no se detendrán hasta entregarnos o matarnos.

- Mis hombres se fueron siguiendo las instrucciones de tu diosa, como se que no han sido eliminados por tus compañeros… tu sigues siendo mi enemigo …

- tal vez… aun así y en tu estado… soy tu único aliado… no espero que me ayudes en la batalla, pero te pido al menos nos ayudemos a salir de aquí… a llegar al santuario- la chica ya no dijo nada, pero el gesto de su rostro demostraba a Shura que había aceptado su propuesta por lo que continuaron el camino.

El choque de cosmos en la sala del templo de la diosa se podía escuchar a la distancia, Saori lanzaba esferas de energía a Seiya que se ocultaba tras las columnas tratando de llegar a ella, finalmente opto por destruir una de estas distrayendo a la chica para cubrirse así de sus ataques, en un rápido movimiento se le acerco lo suficiente como para detener sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

- suéltame ahora mismo, ¡te ordeno que me sueltes!- grito Saori con furia, pero no recibiendo respuesta por parte del caballero

- tu y yo sabemos que si realmente quisieras que te soltara ya lo hubieras hecho con tu cosmos, se que dentro de ti aun esta mi verdadera diosa, la mujer que era calida, cariñosa, la que se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella, la mujer que derramaba sangre y lagrimas por las personas… la mujer que robo mi corazón

- Seiya…

- Athena, tienes que volver, regresa a nosotros, te necesitamos… yo te necesito… - decía el joven al tiempo que la giraba para hacerle mirarla- te lo suplico regresa a nosotros- entonces sin previo aviso juntos sus labios a los de ella, Athena en un principio trato de resistirse, pero una calida sensación comenzó a crecer en ella, era como si viera la luz por primera vez luego de tanta oscuridad, como salir de un laberinto y respirar aire puro nuevamente, comenzó a corresponder el beso, a intensificarlo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven y finalmente se dejo llevar. Seiya por su parte comenzó a sentir que todo temor y preocupación por ella se extinguían, que ahora podía volver a tenerla, a protegerla, la alegría de tenerla a su lado tiraba el muro que le detenía de decirle y hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella…

La tomo por la cintura y le acerco más a él, mucho más, le tomo con fuerza como queriendo evitar que se fuera, que se alejara de él nuevamente. Saori, la mujer… no la diosa comenzó a sentir lo mismo, se aferraba a él como tratando de escapar, como luchando contra la corriente, como tratando de salir de un mar tan profundo y tan fuerte que quería arrastrarle de regreso a la oscuridad.

Ambos jóvenes perdían poco a poco la noción del tiempo y del espacio, Seiya se dejo caer sobre la suave alfombra roja del santuario jalando despacio de la mujer de su corazón que descendía sobre de él. La joven peli lila comenzó a besar el cuello de su amante, a llenarlo de caricias tiernas mientras que este se resistía a dejar que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer, quería que ella saciara su curiosidad por él, quería que ella fuera quien diera el primer paso pues… después de todo y a pesar de todo el siempre sería quien le siguiera.

Las blancas y suaves manos de la joven comenzaron a abrir las ropas de su caballero, a dejar su piel expuesta, tomo entonces de sus manos y las subió hasta su pecho, Seiya pudo entonces sentir lo agitado de su corazón, lo rápido de sus latidos pero al mismo tiempo a sentir la confianza que esta le depositaba, al permiso que ella le daba para que continuara con su camino, para que la hiciera suya y que finalmente pudieran ser uno.

Sin perder más tiempo el castaño comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del blanco vestido de la joven por sus hombros dejando así su pecho expuesto, hipnotizado, fascinado por la belleza de la mujer se acerco hasta este comenzando a besarlo, a tomarlo entre sus labios ganando así suaves suspiros de la peli lila, esta no quedándose atrás y no pudiendo resistirse levanto el rostro de su amante y le volvió a besar con desesperada pasión al tiempo que este desprendía de su piel el resto de la ropa.

El sentimiento del toque de la piel de ambos por primera vez era ya en si intenso y fuerte, pero al sentir las manos de Seiya recorrer su cuerpo y aproximarse despacio a su calido centro hacía que la chica perdiera la razón, se le había prohibido todo eso, ella desde tiempos antiguos se había abstenido de todo aquello, tal vez por su labor, tal vez porque nunca le había llamado la atención de aquella forma, pero ahora que estaba con su caballero, no, con aquel hombre, podían sentir que hacía lo correcto, que además de que se liberaba de toda aquella rabia que le aprisionaba, que ahora se liberaba de toda la furia que le había atrapado, que finalmente se sentía … feliz… completa… humana…

Seiya le acaricio despacio, con suavidad e incluso con ternura, la intimidad de la chica estaba húmeda, pero quería estar seguro de que ella estuviera lista para él, no quería hacerle daño o asustarla por lo que siguió preparándola con besos y caricias, cuando finalmente sintió que era el momento le acomodo debajo suyo, la cubrió con su cuerpo como protegiéndola y luego se puso en posición para tomarle, estaba loco y muy en el fondo lo sabía, esta no era una mujer cualquiera, era su reina, su luz, la guardiana de la tierra, su amiga, Saori… y sin embargo no podía ni quería detenerse… estaba enamorado de la humana, no de la divinidad y era por ello que no se arrepentía de hacerla suya.

Le penetro con toda la suavidad que su ansioso cuerpo le permitía, la chica hacía gestos suaves de dolor al tratar de amoldarse a la invasión y más cuando la pureza en ella fue tomada por el joven, sin embargo poco a poco el sufrimiento se iba quedando atrás dando paso al placer más grande y más intenso que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida, el vaivén del joven le llenaba de una emoción y de un cosquilleo interno tan agradable que simplemente era difícil de describir, no supo en que momento todo aquello se incremento pero no le importaba, no podía dejar de sentir, de llegar hasta el infinito con lo que Seiya producía en ella y cada vez, con cada embestida era más fuerte hasta que finalmente dejo salir en forma de grito el nombre de su amante, al poco tiempo el muchacho le siguió haciendo que ambos regresaran a la tierra.

- te amo Saori y solo quiero tenerte a mi lado

- gracias por hacerme volver… Seiya…

Persefone miraba las cadenas en sus muñecas, su energía se consumía mientras mantenía la conexión con su esposo, pero era necesario para que este pudiera encontrarle, podía ver a otro de los santos de Njord vigilándola y dando ordenes a los hombres de hielo que trabajan para él, asustada fijo más la vista en aquel hombre hasta que repentinamente una gran sombra apareció detrás de ellos, de un momento a otro los hombres helados se quebrantaron en miles de pedazos, y aquel santo se giro solo para mirar a su eliminador y reflejar en su propio rostro el terror y el horror que al ver esos enfurecidos ojos azules había sentido. Hades dejo caer sin vida al caballero y se acerco hasta la congelada celda en la que tenían a su amada.

- ¡Hades!- grito la chica con alegría al verle ahí

- ¿Te encuentras bien persefone?- pregunto aun reflejando algo de preocupación en su rostro, la chica asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una tierna mirada y sonrisa que le decían al dios del inframundo que ella sabía que vendría por ella, irremediablemente el pelinegro respondió con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que le liberaba, estaba por tomarla en sus brazos cuando una voz en el fondo les interrumpió.

- Así que el rey del inframundo finalmente nos honra con su presencia- dijo burlón Njord entrando a la sala, en su rostro había una confiada mueca que no inmuto de ninguna forma al oji azul- la verdad es que no te esperaba tan pronto, pero ahora que estas aquí es momento de hacerte mi oferta

- ¿Oferta?- pregunto Hades sospechoso

- Negocios, como sabes el reino de la tierra esta por caer, Athena lo ha perdido todo y muy pronto seré yo el completo rey, sin embargo estoy enterado de tus peleas con ella en el pasado, se que alguna vez deseaste para ti esas tierras bajo el sol en lugar de las que siempre están en la sombra, únete a mi, y te entregare parte de mi nuevo reino, ayúdame, haz que tu ejercito de espectros se una a mis congelados hombres y juntos derrotemos al santuario

- ¿Es esa toda tu oferta?- pregunto con una seriedad total el dios oscuro

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tu plan esta por terminar en un gran fracaso y tu estas por ser eliminado… aun sigues pensando que puedes hacerme una oferta…

- por favor, ella no podrá derrotarme, yo no dudo de mi victoria

- pues deberías, la historia nos ha mostrado que ella y sus caballeros pueden logar grandes cosas aun partiendo de las cenizas

- No le tengo miedo a Athena y a su caído imperio – comento soberbio el dios de los hielos pero Hades no se impresiono, por el contrario dio una ligera sonrisa de medio lado y luego le hablo con mucha seriedad

- Pero a mi si…a mi si me temes y pienso hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste a mi esposa, por tratar de tomarla de mi…

El tiempo corría y el santuario comenzaba a quedar bajo el ataque de los santos de hielo y sus extraños guerreros hechos del mismo material, Shaka y Yahim por fin habían regresado al santuario y notaron de inmediato el ataque por lo que sin pensarlo se lanzaron a defenderle.

- es hora de que todo esto termine, acabemos con los intrusos que quieren destruir nuestro mundo y nuestro santuario- comento Doko que había llegado al santuario también acercándose a ellos, noto algo de extrañeza en el rostro del rubio que aun tenía perdidos algunos recuerdos, poso una mano en su hombro y luego le hablo- descuida, ya recordaras quien soy, por ahora lo importante es eliminar a nuestros enemigos

- entendido – dijo Shaka de cierto modo feliz por verle

Aun y con la tormenta de nieve había podido encontrarlo, su rastro estaba fresco y su cosmos podía sentirse con fuerza, aunque claro se sentía completamente diferente al que él había conocido. Su maestro Camus de acuario era completamente otro

- maestro Camus – dijo Hyoga cuando finalmente le dio alcance, ahora estaba frente a él con su armadura dorada cubierta en sangre enemiga, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte sin embargo podía sentir que en ella había claramente odio… ¿pero odio contra quien?

- ¿que es lo que quieres hyoga?- dijo el acuariano aun dándole la espalda a su pupilo- lo mejor es que te marches, tengo trabajo que hacer y no aceptaré interrupciones de ningún tipo.

- no se que este pasando con usted pero por favor pare, esto esta mal… suficiente pasa en el santu…

- soy el ser de los hielos más poderoso, ¿por que habría de cambiar? finalmente tengo todo el poder que siempre he deseado y con el vengare a mi madre, acabare con ese que pretende quedarse con todo

- pero maestro, este no es el camino

- estoy dispuesto a matarte Hyoga con tal de lograr mi objetivo, así que hazte a un lado

- ¡no!

- no dirás que no te lo advertí

Camus se puso en pose de ataque al igual que Hyoga, no quería pelear con su maestro, pero al verlo como una amenaza no tenía otra alternativa que pelear en contra suya, al menos así lo detendría y salvaría su buen nombre.

Itza podía sentir la batalla entre ambos con su cosmos, se dio prisa y llego hasta el templo de Odin, Hilda le había dicho que si lo que buscaba era una respuesta, la obtendría ahí, el templo estaba frío y solo, se podía escuchar el aire entrando y el eco de sus pasos mientras despacio ingresaba, la soledad adentro era tanta que parecía que entraba en el limbo, una figura blanca apareció de pronto frente a ella iluminada levemente por la luz que filtraba en el edificio, era una figura divina…

- tu eres la compañera de Camus, ¿verdad?- pregunto la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y piel blanca

- ¿Quien eres tu? – dijo de manera desconfiada la amazona plateada, si algo había cambiado a Camus, seguramente había sido aquella mujer.

- Mi nombre es Skady, Diosa de la tormenta invernal

- ¿Que le hiciste a Camus?, se que el vino a verte y cambio desde entonces ¿que paso con él?

- Yo… - trato de decir la mujer, de verdad estaba dolida por lo que pasaba con su hijo mortal- … lo que hice era necesario, solo su verdadero poder podrá detener Njord, su venganza en contra mía… ha llegado hasta la guardiana de la tierra

- ¿despertar sus poderes?... ¿A costa de que?, lo único que quiere es controlar el poder que le has dado… solo lo hiciste un peón para una venganza… que es solo tuya

- Así es como tenía que ser… era la única forma… mi esposo tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de su existencia, ahora que tiene el poder y la oportunidad de destruirlo… debe hacerlo…

- ¿como puedes decir eso? – preguntaba la peli negra sorprendida por la forma en la que aquella mujer hablaba, ¿de verdad le importaba Camus?, sus palabras las decía convencida de que protegía a su hijo…- ¿qué es lo que pasa con Camus? – dijo fastidiada, ya no quería oir las palabras de esa mujer, tan solo quería saber que hacer para ayudar a Camus

- Era necesario… para que sus verdaderos poderes pudieran ser liberados era necesario un sacrificio, el hielo congelo todo rastro de calidez en él, la fuente de todo sentimiento, congelo así… su corazón y todo rastro de humanidad con el

- No… tenemos que hacerlo volver, debe de haber una forma de hacerlo volver…

- Y la hay, pero… todo tiene su precio, Camus ha perdido su corazón puro, pero otro corazón cálido y puro podría al menos controlarlo…- dijo la Diosa mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica, Itza no tuvo que preguntar a que se estaba refiriendo, lo entendía, ella era quien había llevado calor al corazón del guerrero la primera vez, y era su corazón el único que podía sustituir el del guerrero pues compartía con el de este, ese mismo calor.

- Lo haré… - dijo la amazona sin titubeo, lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo de regreso…

- Si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás… nadie podrá hacerte regresar pues tu esencia, tu alma misma se irá con ese corazón puro…

- No me importa… no puedo vivir una vida entera sabiendo que Camus no es el mismo… pero debo pedir algo… un último favor

- un ultimo deseo que con gusto concederé

- debes prometerme que en cuanto Camus este libre, borraras de él toda memoria mía… el… a el le era difícil el demostrar y aceptar sus sentimientos… no quiero que él ultimo sentimiento que se quede grabado en el… sea la tristeza por mi sacrificio… prométeme que el será libre del dolor

- Que así sea entonces … tienes mi palabra… - hablo la rubia, con eso la diosa levanto la mano e indico a la chica que cerrara los ojos, Itza miro una ultima vez el lugar en donde estaba y al cerrar sus parpados vio la vida que tanto había disfrutado, su entrenamiento, su peleas… su vida como una amazona, vida que le llevo a cruzarse con el camino de Camus, recordó cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando aquel guerrero le había quitado la mascara en su rostro y había tomado sus labios, recordó el momento de su regreso luego de su muerte, cuando este le busco y le pidió regresaran al santuario juntos, cuando este le rescato de convertirse en una Furia, pero por sobre todo recordó la primera noche que se hicieron uno, la noche en la que ambos se entregaron y se juraron amor, la noche en la que sintieron el calor del amor ambos por primera vez… ahora él la olvidaría y ella partiría de aquel mundo pero sabía que tal vez… en algún momento o quizás en otra vida… se volverían a ver… su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con luz blanca y fría, poco a poco comenzó a cristalizarse, dejo de sentirlo pues era sustituido por una materia helada que subía poco a poco y se volvía de un cristal transparente, poco antes de que este la cubriera por completo acerco su mano a su pecho y de este saco su cristalizado corazón mientras que por el lado derecho de su cristalizado rostro se dejaba caer un pequeña y solitaria lagrima, al momento su cuerpo entero se quebró y finalmente se rompió volviéndose polvo, el viento repentinamente entrante en la sala le empujo y se lo llevo cual polvo de diamante.

Una pequeña y solitaria lagrima descendía por el lado izquierdo del rostro de Camus luego de que una delicada y brillante corriente de aire le rodeara, el caballero se detuvo justo antes de dar el golpe final a Hyoga que yacía en el piso sin poder moverse, los ojos del acuariano se abrieron sorprendidos ante la calida sensación que repentinamente había invadido su cuerpo y sin más dejo que su mano limpiara de su mejilla aquella gota de tristeza, por alguna razón podía sentir tristeza dentro de su alma, como si hubiera perdido algo, aunque en ese momento ignoraba que

- ¿Maestro Camus?- pregunto el rubio al darse cuenta de la reacción en el dorado

- Soy… libre …- pronuncio el de cabello azul con suavidad – la furia… se fue

- ha regresado, finalmente a regresado- exclamo con alegría el guerrero del cisne mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad

- volví… sin embargo aun tengo una misión que cumplir… debo enfrentar a Njord para salvar a Athena

- yo le ayudare a terminarla… maestro… juntos protegeremos a nuestra diosa – juntos emprendieron el camino para encontrar al antiguo dios nórdico, el santo de oro aun podía sentir en el fondo de su ser que algo faltaba, pero no quiso investigar más en ello, al menos no hasta haber terminado con todo aquello

Saori abrió los ojos despacio, se sentía cansada, pero al mismo tiempo liberada, como si un gran peso en ella se hubiera marchado, se movió un poco y entonces noto a un descansando el de Seiya que dormía a su lado, todo volvió a su mente, su discusión y luego el apasionado beso que les llevo más lejos, pero por sobre todo recordó que le había liberado, ahora entendía todo lo que había hecho, había herido a tanta gente… y había hecho tanto mal… tenía que arreglarlo todo, era lo menos que le debía a su gente, lo menos que le debía a él, a su querido Seiya…

- lo haremos juntos Saori… - dijo en un susurro el moreno mientras abría despacio sus ojos, sabía por el rostro de la chica lo que esta estaba pensando en su mente y como su caballero, como su fiel guerrero y como el hombre que le amaba no le dejaría sola

- si… lo haremos juntos – dijo ella dando un pequeño beso en sus labios dándose cuenta y entendiendo al fin, que ahora era una simple humana, una mujer mortal enamorada de un hombre dispuesta a corregir todos sus errores a toda costa y ante de que sea más tarde.


	13. El final del camino

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Marin había llegado hasta las escalares de entrada a los doce templos, nada la detendría, el estado de su amiga empeoraba y aunque ella lo deseaba con toda el alma ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… tenía que hacerle saber a Milo lo que pasaba con Shaina así… si en determinado momento era necesario, podría despedirse de ella y de su hijo. Observo a Misty bajando dichas escaleras con la mirada fija en ella, estaba claro que aun continuaba bajo las ordenes de la princesa del santuario y en su caso sería difícil cambiarle de opinión por lo que se preparo para su seguro ataque.

- Marin sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar aquí, te pido amablemente que te marches

- Lo siento Misty pero… no puedo, debo hablar con Milo de Escorpio inmediatamente

- No hay permiso alguno para las amazonas de pasar y simplemente no puedo permitirlo

- Es un caso de vida o muerte, debes dejarme avisarle a Milo que su familia esta en peligro

- ¿Que dices?

- Si no me dejas decírselo estarás causándole una herida irremediable, tu no quieres eso, el… todos los caballeros dorados son tus amigos, tus compañeros de armas, debes dejarme pasar… Shaina esta muriendo…

Misty lo pensó, vio los ojos fijamente de la chica y comprendió, entendió el daño que estaba causando, bien era cierto que el siempre estaría al servicio de su señora, pero su señora se había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo y los compañeros, casi hermanos que había conocido a causa de ella estaban ahí, frente a él suplicando por su ayuda, ayuda que no negaría más, pero no pudo decir nada, ambos sintieron entonces la terrible cantidad de cosmos intruso que se movía por entre las sombras del santuario, sus enemigos estaban ahí, sus enemigos ya estaban atacando

- tu ve con Milo y alerta a los caballeros a tu paso, yo ire por los demás plateados – dijo el santo indicando a la guerrera del Águila que se marchara en seguida.

La pareja miraba desde la puerta en el templo a lo alto de la montaña del santuario, sabían en donde estaba su enemigo, más ahora que la diosa finalmente había dejado de protegerlos, de ocultarlos.

- debemos ayudar a los otros

- debemos alertar a los otros… yo debo alertarlos – decía la peli lila al tiempo que encendía su nuevamente cálido cosmos llegando hasta cada santo, cada guerrero, se disculpo ante ellos, acepto su fracaso y su egoísmo al dejarse manipular pero también acepto que gracias a ello había entendido el significado de estar viva, de ser y sentir como una humana, mientras aquellos pensamientos eran transmitidos Seiya tomo su mano y le apretó con ternura, sería su apoyo siempre en todo lo que hiciera. Sus caballeros y sus amazonas, sus santos siempre estarían ahí para ella también y pese a que algunos habían sufrido de más por las atrocidades que la joven diosa había causado aceptaron perdonarla y seguir a su líder, le apoyarían a defender la tierra y el santuario a cualquier costo, la protegerían a ella, a su diosa Athena.

La batalla en la sala dentro de las cuevas se estaba tornando violenta, los poderes del Rey del inframundo chocaban contra los inmensos de Njord, pero no eran tan poderosos como para detenerle por completo. Eris lo observaba todo desde un punto más alto, había planeado escapar pero luego de sentir a Athena libre de su embrujo había regresado hasta el dios de los mares helados temerosa, tenía un plan ahora, observaría la batalla y aprovecharía la caída de alguno de ellos para tratar con el otro, además la pelea entre ellos alimentaba su propia fuerza negativa.

- no se cual sea tu objetivo esta vez, pero no planeo dejarte ir nuevamente – dijo Persefone en forma de amenaza mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea, derrotaría a la diosa de la discordia, le demostraría quien era la reina de las sombras

- eres una tonta por enfrentarme, tu amado esposo no te ayudara esta vez

- la tonta eres tu, por creer que necesito de su ayuda.

Otra pelea lejos de ahí también tomaba fuerza, Mu peleaba con todo su poder en contra de Xyo su antiguo protector, sabía que Leda estaba inconciente dentro del carruaje y más que todo sabía que ella ahora cargaba con la vida de su hijo, no permitiría que se los arrebataran, si la profecía era cierta o no a él no le importaba, no dejaría que aquel hombres les tomara e hiciera cuanto quisiera con ellos, cuidaría de ambos, siempre protegería a su familia.

Lanzo su ataque y dio de lleno contra su enemigo, pero este había usado su muro de cristal regresando el poder a Mu, el caballero a penas había logrado esquivarlo, su velocidad le permitió acercar hasta Xyo, lo tenía acorralado, pero no había tomado en cuenta la traposa acción que este tomaría después, en un descuido había lanzado un ataque por detrás del dorado y cuando este se acerco a él lo dejo libre dando un severo golpe a la espalda del dorado que ahora caía sangrante en el suelo.

Shuara y Brilha estaban ya a las afueras del Santuario, la joven peli blanca ya estaba más recuperada sin embargo aun no estaba completamente decidida a pelear una guerra por la diosa de la tierra

- no me pagan lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi vida en esta tonta pelea

- sin embargo ya estas aquí… se que siempre te has distinguido por actuar o por no actuar como los otros esperan que lo hagas, tus acciones en el pasado fueron malas sin embargo en la cueva pude ver… que en el fondo no eres así, lo que has hecho lo has hecho por sobrevivir y puedo ver en ti… que aun te arrepientes de muchas de esas acciones

- eres un idiota, por supuesto que no yo…

- esta es tu salida, esta es tu oportunidad para cambiar y limpiar tu alma en el nombre de todos aquellos a los que dañaste – la chica lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, eran tan claros y tan pacíficos que dejaba de ver el mundo a su alrededor con tan solo verlos… él tenía razón en algo… si deseaba cambiar, empezar de nuevo… pero nadie le daría esa oportunidad, tenía que ganársela…

- espero no sea esto lo ultimo que haga – dijo la chica comenzando con el camino hacía la batalla, Shura sonrió de medio lado y antes de dejarla dar un paso más la tomo por el brazo y le jalo hacía el, la chica en shock por la acción no opuso resistencia cuando el dorado acerco su rostro al de ella robando un apasionado beso de sus labios.

- Si morimos al menos no me arrepentiré de no haber hecho eso- comento sonriente el joven mientras corría al campo de batalla, la amazona solo sonrió de medio lado para luego correr detrás de él.

Milo había sentido la batalla y había salido de su templo a toda prisa, y ahora sorprendido se había encontrado con la amazona de plata del águila en la casa de géminis

- ¿Marin que haces aquí?

- Milo debes venir conmigo … es Shaina… Milo… no se si ella sobreviva

- ¿Que?, ¿en donde esta?, ¿que paso?... ¿mi hijo el esta…?

- Ambos… Milo esta en su cabaña, debes llegar a ella ahora…- Ambos santos se dispusieron a bajar a toda prisa por el resto de los templos pero pronto vieron su camino interrumpido por un santo de Njor y un grupo de hombres de hielo.

- más vale que se muevan de mi camino - grito el dorado de Escopio listo para atacar

- nadie de este santuario saldrá con vida caballerito, así que mejor ríndete

- ¡Milo! déjame a estos invasores tu corre con Shaina

- Pero Marin…

- ¡Solo has lo que te digo! – grito la chica poco antes de lanzar un ataque que abrió un espacio entre los enemigos permitiendo que el dorado continuara con su camino mientras los hombres de hielo se acercaban peligrosamente a Marin. Los enemigos se lanzaron al ataque, la amazona plateada se defendió y derroto a cuantos pudo, pero cada que uno de los guerreros de hielo que se rompía, sus pedazos creaban a otro guerrero más, pronto el número supero a Marin y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba herida en el suelo, vio al santo de los hielos acercarse con una sonrisa malévola mientras los helados la rodeaban, la iban a matar, entonces miles de rayos dorados comenzaron a destruirles por completo haciendo que el líder de los enemigos diera un brinco para salvarse, Marin se coloco sobre sus rodillas y observo como el santo de Leo se acercaba a ella preocupado

- ¿Marin estas bien?

- ... Aioria

- Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto detesto que trates de ser una heroína sola, pudieron haberte matado

- ¡Aioria no es tiempo para eso! – gritaba Aorios que venía detrás de él para ayudarle lanzando sus flechas doradas a los hombres de hielo que restaban

- esto se acabo, terminare con ustedes ahora, morirán juntos- gritaba el santo de los hielos listo para atacarles

Njor pese a todo no era enemigo para el dios del inframundo, sus poderes inmortales se alimentaban del miedo y las sombras del lugar, derrotar al guerrero nórdico no había sido tan difícil y ahora lo tenía rodeado. Persefone por su parte tenía a Eris en el suelo, bien era cierto que sus poderes tenían poco de haber despertado, pero Hades le habían enseñado bien a usarlos. Njord vio todas sus posibilidades extinguirse excepto una, la diosa de la primavera estaba distraída observando a la rubia derrotada en el suelo, aprovecho esta única oportunidad y formando una lanza de hielo en sus manos se levanto a toda prisa lanzándola a ella, Demian lo observo a tiempo y sin pensarlo se lanzó frente a la chica sintiendo como aquella lanza helada entraba en su cuerpo, este inmovilizado cayo al suelo y en los brazos de la joven diosa que asustada y en lagrimas grito su nombre. El hielo usado para herirle era especial por lo que el dios del inframundo simplemente no podía hacer nada para moverse o aliviarse del dolor y la herida, nervioso noto como aquel hombre se acercaba a ellos y temeroso por el bien de su reina trato de levantarse, pero le era imposible, entonces persefone se interpuso entre ellos dispuesta a pelar con aquel sujeto para salvarlos.

- tal vez derrotaste a Eris, pero aun siendo la reina del inframundo, no tienes el poder suficiente para matarme

- pero yo si – decía una voz en el fondo, entonces de entre las sombras salió la apuesta figura de un caballero dorado de cabello azulado y ojos fríos como el hielo

- ...Camus de acuario – dijo en voz suave persefone al verle entrar

- Así que finalmente nos conocemos en persona, tu el bastardo de mi esposa, envíe a varios de mis guerreros a matarte, pero por lo visto no tuvieron resultado

- Tenemos asuntos que terminar

Todos y cada uno de los guerreros en el santuario luchaban por defenderle, sin embargo algunos enemigos habían logrado llegar hasta la sala del trono en donde Seiya ya esperaba por ellos en su armadura de Pegaso ahora dorada al ser cubierta por el cosmos de la diosa, la batalla comenzó sin perder más tiempo, Saori al ver que la pelea estaba del lado de los enemigos intento intervenir, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo

- nosotros nos haremos cargo princesa – dijo Shion pasando a un lado de ella seguido de Mina, ahora los tres santos se encargarían de salvar a la diosa Athena.

Mu abrió los ojos mientras sentía el cuerpo rodeado de dolor, sin embargo su deseo por salvar a Leda era más fuerte, por lo que con dificultad se puso de pie dispuesto a continuar con la batalla

- ¿que es lo que pretendes Mu?, estas al borde la muerte y aun así pretendes seguir peleando

- no… no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya

- ...yo tampoco…- decía Leda saliendo del carruaje aun algo débil debido a que salía del hechizo en el que Athena le había puesto para dormirla – Mu y yo… defenderemos a nuestra familia

- será mejor que regreses al carruaje, en tu estado no podrás pelear y de verdad no quiero hacerte daño

- ¡no!- grito la chica mientras miraba directamente a Mu, este entendió el mensaje, creo su muro de cristal al tiempo que la chica expulsaba su poder, este arrastro a Xyo haciéndolo chocar contra el muro de cristal recibiendo el golpe dos veces, finalmente le habían ganado, finalmente estaban libres de la amenaza del pasado que ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

La fuerza enemiga era cada vez menor, Ikki, Elli, Kanon y Mirha habían librado ya la parte este del santuario y ahora acudían a ayudar a Yahim, Shaka y Doko que se encontraban en el centro. Saori se inclino sobre el suelo de su templo y encendió su cosmos lo más que pudo, con el alimento la fuerza de sus santos, de sus caballeros haciendo que tuvieran un poder superior, todas y cada una de las armaduras comenzaron a tener un brillo dorado, a ser cubiertas con el poder de la diosa llenando de energía y fuerza a sus dueños, sus enemigos ya no tenían posibilidad alguna en contra de ellos.

Njord ahora caía nuevamente al suelo, el poder de los hielos en el guerrero de Acuario era grande, más de lo que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar, este se acerco hasta él con la mirada fría, decidida a terminar todo de una vez por todas.

- ¿que tuviste que sacrificar para obtener ese poder?

- ¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto completamente confundido el santo dorado

- Los grandes poderes nunca son gratis… una fuerza así debió de haberte consumido por completo sin embargo aquí estas… completamente libre y listo para detenerme

- Yo… no se que quieres decir... yo

- Eres un tonto- decía el peli plateado al tiempo que se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad- dejarte manipular así… por tu madre… sacrificando lo que más amas para cumplir con su capricho, para ayudar a una mujer que te abandono y que ahora te ha hecho perderlo todo… te hizo daño y continuará haciéndolo tal y como lo hizo conmigo

- Tu eres el tonto, por buscar una venganza contra algo que ya habías perdido… involucrar a otros… dañar a otros por tu deseo de hacer sufrir a alguien más te ha costado todo…

- Como tu lo has dicho… es tiempo de terminar con todo- comento el dios mientras se ponía en pose para hacer su ultimo truco, para lanzar su ultimo poder utilizando el cero absoluto, Camus lo entendió y no rechazando el reto se coloco también en pose, sabía que era una apuesta, aquel que tuviera el cero absoluto, aquel que lograra dominarlo por completo sería el ganador mientras que el otro desaparecía por completo, se miraron a los ojos una ultima vez hablando una ultima vez- Debo admitir que espero que tu madre este orgullosa de ti… has demostrado ser un verdadero guerrero de los hielos, aun y sin el poder que ella desperto en ti… si esto hubiera sido de otro modo… si ella… si tu fueras mi hijo, estaría orgulloso de ti…- ya no hubo más palabras, en menos de un segundo ambos lanzaron su ataque, este choco al centro de la gran sala congelando todo a su paso, Hyoga que había entrado a la sala luego de la derrota de los soldados a su paso corrió hasta la pareja del inframundo encendiendo su cosmos para protegerles del frío poder

Camus expulsaba su fuerza en su ataque, la luz le dejaba ciego y sin embargo en ella pudo ver una silueta, todo a su alrededor desapareció, se vio de pronto en un limbo blanco rodeado de absolutamente nada más que una luz blanca, estaba desnudo y su cuerpo desprendía un ligero brillo dorado, aquella figura se acerco más a él hasta que finalmente tomo la forma de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules y la piel tan desnuda como la de él, finalmente ella le sonrío de forma cálida, Camus no sabía porque pero conocía a esa mujer, su corazón latía mucho más rápido con sólo ver a esa mujer y su deseo de abrazarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos y junto a su piel era tan grande que no pudo detenerse, la rodeo por la cintura y sin previo aviso tomo sus labios, la chica correspondió el beso con la misma pasión que él y cuando este termino poso su mano en la mejilla del apuesto hombre pronunciando unas palabras antes de que todo aquello se esfumara.

- te amo Camus...

Mientras más grande era el ataque más helado se volvía el ambiente, poco a poco el cuarto comenzó a llenarse de una segadora luz blanca que pronto lo cubrió todo, cuando esta se disipó se vio caer el congelado cuerpo de Njord al suelo, este con la poca energía que aun le quedaba se giró mirando el techo congelado sobre de él, sonrió de medio lado y cerro los ojos liberándose a si mismo de su maligno deseo de venganza, era hora de que diera paso a su propia paz, la vida dejo su cuerpo y al poco tiempo este se congelo y se quebró dejando que el viento arrastrará lo que quedaba como polvo blanco esparciendolo en las tierras blancas de su amada Asgard, Camus se dejo caer al suelo también, se giro y de algún modo contento miro hacía la nada también, Hyoga corrió a su lado y le llamo.

- Maestro Camus…

-Es una tonta… ha sacrificado tanto… por mi…

- Maestro…

- Esto… ha sido mi ultima acción en este mundo, ya he hecho grandes cosas y ahora… estoy cansado

- Pero maestro no puede…

- Ya es tiempo de que hagas grandes cosas también… y las harás ahora que finalmente llegue a ti tu nueva familia

- ¿Como?... ¿como lo supo?

- Pude sentir en Dinna esa pequeña vida… lo harás bien Hyoga… serán buenos padres y maestros… recuerda todas las enseñanzas que he compartido… no permitas que mueran…

- Lo prometo maestro

- Hay… algo más… que debo pedir… pedirte… el viñedo… el viñedo es tuyo… no dejes que siga … que siga muriendo… regrésalo a la vida- termino el hombre dejando que su cuerpo de congelara también la vida se marchara de su cuerpo que ahora se quebraba también dejando que el viento esparciera el polvo de diamante, había cumplido con su deber, había salvado a sus seres queridos y ahora se marcharía en paz… y de algun modo, en un mundo más allá buscaría a Itza, se volvería a reunir con ella… lo sabía pues sus almas era una misma, el complemento del otro y como tal se volverían a reunir…

Pandora y Radamanthys llegaron hasta el frío cuarto también y al notar a su señor herido se acercaron a él, luego de la muerte de Njord la lanza de hielo que había herido a Demian había desaparecido permitiendo al fin que el poder sanador del dios actuara salvándolo, cuando este abrió los ojos se encontró con la cristalina mirada de su amada, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó y tomo sus labios feliz de tenerla a su lado, Hyoga miraba hacía arriba resistiendo el dolor por la partida de su maestro, pero al mismo tiempo alegre de saber que había vuelto y que había salvado a todos, sintió una mano en su hombro y al girarse noto al señor del inframundo a su lado

- era un gran caballero, uno que se volverá una leyenda te lo aseguro

- yo me encargare de que así sea...


	14. Epilogo

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Saori se acerco hasta el balcón de lo que alguna vez había sido su habitación en el santuario, esta era la despedida y sin embargo de algún modo no sentía tristeza, el inicio de su historia había sido difícil, a decir verdad toda su historia había sido un camino con obstáculos que había logrado pasar con la ayuda de sus amigos y compañeros, sin embargo ahora todo terminaba, no se arrepentía de nada, como había habido malos momentos, también había habido buenos y pese a que esa tarde se marchaba del Santuario, se sentía feliz de haber cumplido con su trabajo, con su misión.

Saori no era más una diosa, la noche con Seiya le había costado su divinidad y lo ultimo de sus poderes lo había usado para alimentar el de sus guerreros, sin embargo estaba feliz, completamente extasiada de finalmente poderse llamar a si misma humana, una completamente humana mortal que ahora pasaría el resto de sus días a lado del hombre al que amaba.

El santuario dejaría de pertenecer a la diosa de la tierra, sus puertas se cerrarían y las tierras se entregarían, se repartirían entre los guerreros que decidieran quedarse en ellas, tiempo atrás Zeus había decretado que no habría más reencarnaciones de Athena sobre la tierra, el destino de los humanos pertenecería a ellos y solo a ellos, los dioses por supuesto estaban perdiendo su existencia divina, algunos ya caminaban entre los hombres mientras que otros habían decidido quedarse en sus hogares disfrutando de lo que fuera que el tiempo y la vida misma les preparara.

Ese era el caso de Apolo que ahora vivía y viviría en su templo cuidando de Saga, Laurel y el pequeño Arquímedes, tarde o temprano volverían a la vida humana pero por ahora serían felices juntos.

Hades y persefone habían vinculado su vida humana con su vida divina, cuidarían de la tierra de los muertos pero hasta el ultimo espectro de su clan viviría en la superficie bajo el sol, disfrutando de una vida digna, Demian había comprado por completo el auditorio y Ceres era ahora la encargada de las obras dando oportunidad así a todo talento que quisiera demostrar lo bueno que era, por supuesto era apoyada por Minos y acompañada algunas veces por Pandora que ahora esperaba la llegada de su hijo y de Radamanthys quien de no ser porque pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando a su señor con los negocios de su nueva empresa mantendría a Pandora encerrada para cuidar de ella en su estado.

Mina algunas veces visitaba a su hermana en el auditorio, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en su antigua floreria, esa que habían regresado a la vida y que estaba bajo el cuidado de ella y su amado esposo Shion, al poco tiempo de la disolución del santuario se habían comprometido y en unos cuantos días casado, nadie volvería a separarlos y estaban dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier problema juntos.

June y Shun habían regresado a la isla Andrómeda junto con Ikki y Elli, todos habían sido elegidos como líderes y protectores de la aldea y aunque el lugar se mantenía un poco alejado de la civilización la gente del pueblo se mantenía en paz y prosperaba junta como pescadores y navegantes, manteniendo la isla unida y feliz.

Shaina y su hijo habían sobrevivido, Milo sentía que había conocido la felicidad por primera vez y esta le lleno de sobremanera cuando llego al mundo su primogénito, un pequeño al que nombraron Cassios en honor al estudiante de la amazona, un niño de cabello azul igual de juguetón y confiado que su padre que a veces mostraba tener el genio de su madre, la familia entera había regresado a Italia, a la antigua villa en la que la dama de cabello verde había vivido y en la cual habían encontrado ahora la paz y la felicidad.

Shaka y Yahim habían regresado a la india en la que formaron una academia, una escuela en la que el rubio repartía sus enseñanzas a quienes tuvieran oído para ellas, ahora eran un matrimonio feliz e incluso y pese a que Yahin esperaba por el descendiente de Shaka, habían adoptado al pequeño de ojos verdes que les había ayudado a juntarse de nuevo, eran una familia y vivían felices y en paz.

Shura y Brilha junto con otros santos se habían quedado en lo que quedaba de las tierras del santuario y aunque por ahora no admitían una relación todos se habían dado cuenta ya del amor que había en ellos por el otro y tarde o temprano sería oficial. Aioria y Marin se habían quedado también en el Santuario, habían creado una granja y vivían de forma pacifica aunque el antiguo guerrero del León dedicaba mucho de su tiempo molestando a su hermano que había iniciado una relación con una chica del pueblo.

Doko había regresado a China, había tomado su forma anciana de nuevo y ahora vivía como abuelo y maestro del pequeño hijo de Shyru, pasaría el resto de su vida a lado de los que amaba y finalmente conocería la verdadera paz. Mientras tanto el pueblo de Asgard celebraba la llegada del nuevo heredero al trono, un pequeño de cabello platinado como el de su madre pero igual y tan apuesto como su padre.

Algunos años habían pasado ya desde aquella batalla, un antiguo viñedo en Francia era preparado para la llegada de sus invitados, muchos de los antiguos guerreros del conocido Santuario se juntarian en aquella mansión para recordar los viejos tiempos, pero una madre angustiada seguía buscando entre las hojas del viñedo a su primogénito que se había escapado de nuevo.

- ¿en donde se habrá metido ese niño?- se pregunto Dinna con las manos en la cintura, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que actuara como una madre regañona.

- Él ya no es un niño, tiene doce años, sabes como es él, le gusta pasar el tiempo en el bosque disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad en él - dijo Hyoga al tiempo que abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa

- Sólo espero que regrese antes de que nuestros compañeros lleguen a casa

- Seguro que así será.

El pequeño tal y como sus padres suponían se encontraba en el bosque, era un muchachito alto y delgado de cabello verde agua y ojos tan azules y fríos como el hielo, era muy parecido a su padre, pero de algún modo recordaba al guerrero cuyo nombre compartía. Se encontraba sentado y recargado en el gran tronco de un viejo árbol leyendo, pero un ruido le alerto de pronto, se giro, miro a todos lados pero no pudo encontrar nada, volvió a tomar su pose inicial pero de nueva cuenta escucho el ruido, trato de ponerse de pie pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo noto que se encontraba en el suelo con una bella jovencita sobre de él.

- ¡atrapado! – grito la chiquilla de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, en su frente portaba dos pequeñas marcas rosada que hacían honor a su raza, pero su rostro hacía recordar a una antigua amazona.

- ¿pero que rayos te pasa niña?, ¿qué crees que haces?- gritaba el chico al tiempo que la quitaba de encima suyo

- pero que serio y agrio eres, pensaba regresarte esto, pero creo que cambie de opinión- dijo burlona la niña mientras enseñaba en su mano el libro que el joven estaba leyendo

- regrésame eso- ordeno el peli verde poniéndose de pie

- tendrás que atraparme si lo quieres de regreso – grito la chica mientras corría a toda velocidad riendo traviesa, esperando y acertando que el pequeño le siguiera. Corrian por el bosque a toda velocidad, la chiquilla estaba feliz de haber hecho que aquel niño entrara en su juego pero al voltear para ver si este venía detrás suyo noto que no había nadie, detuvo su paso buscandole y no notando que este había trepado en un árbol y que ahora era él quien caía y la tenía atrapada en el suelo con el sobre de ella

- el libro es mio – dijo con seriedad el chico quitándoselo de la manos, pero luego de hacerlo giro su rostro a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y de pronto una extraña sensación se genero en el estomago de ambos… era como tener mariposas en el estomago de ambos, el silencio los inundo, sus ojos no podían alejarse de los del otro, ni siquiera lo deseaban pero el ruido de alguien acercándose a ellos los alerto haciendo que se separaran.

- Hija finalmente te encuentro – decía un hombre mayor de cabello lila y con las mismas rojas marcas en la frente como las de la niña – te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, se nos hace tarde para llegar a nuestro destino, te dije que el tiempo de juegos había terminado

- Lo siento papa- dijo la niña con tono de disculpa, su padre se acerco a ella para levantarla y entonce noto al otro niño, sorprendido se acerco hasta él ayudándole también y luego hablándole

- Hey ¿no eres tu el pequeño hijo de Hyoga y Dinna?, cuanto has crecido, ya no eres un niño, tu nombre es Camus ¿no es verdad?, igual que el del maestro del guerrero del cisne.

- Si… si señor

- Mi nombre es Mu, antes conocido como Mu de Aries y ella es mi hija Itza, mía y de Leda – ambos chicos se miraron y de alguna forma entendieron que su historia estaba comenzando

* * *

Pues por fin termine con mi saga, tengo que admitir que la estoy leyendo desde la primera parte y estoy arreglando algunos detalles, espero les haya gustado y agradezco con mucha alegría a quienes la leyeron y dejaron además sus comentarios. creo que por ahora dejara las historias de Saint Seiya pero espero regresar con ellas en cuanto termine todas las que tengo pendientes jajajajajaja

Nos estamos leyendo... muchas gracias!


End file.
